Runaway
by Chiera
Summary: Tired of living like a doll, always succumbing to other people's whims and expectations, she finally decides to take her life into her own hands – by running away from home. AU. Weekly 3-in-1 drabbleseries.
1. 001-003

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. This is a fanwork, written for no profit. So don't sue me.

**Chie:** This is a drabble-series, updated once a week. Each chapter will include three drabbles I have written that week.

* * *

001 - Letter

**Prompt:** Pride and Prejudice

**Word count:** 187 Words

_Dear brother,_

_I have tried, for as long as I can, to uphold the good name of our family, and to be a good daughter and sister, to behave well-mannered and ladylike as has always been expected of me._

_But it has been suffocating._

_Little by little, I feel__I have lost more and more pieces of myself along the way, trying to shape myself into the kind of a person_ you _want me to be._

_I am a living being, brother. I have my own will, my own dreams, my own_ life. _And I can no longer stand this life of a puppet, dancing happily whenever you will pull the string. _

_It is painful._

_My pride won't let me stay here any longer, soon enough I will come to lose myself completely._

_I refuse to be your pretty little doll._

_I refuse this marriage meeting you have tried to shove down my throat._

_I refuse this life._

_Brother, I love you, but I cannot do this anymore._

_I am leaving. Please do not look for me. _

_I hope that you will come to forgive me someday._

* * *

002 – Escape

**Prompt:** Fire

**Word count: **450

She hesitated for a moment, the tip of her pen stopping just above the paper.

With this single gesture she would make it all come true: she would burn all the bridges with her family and her current life, and be forced to turn over a new leaf.

Rukia sighed softly and brought the pen to the paper, signing the letter.

She left it on her desk to be found.

Now that it was done, a new kind of determination welled in her. She was really doing this. It felt frightening and horrifying, and yet liberating and exhilarating at the same time. That feeling caught on, and with a sudden, decisive whim, she picked up her scissors.

Standing in front of the mirror, staring into her own violet-blue eyes, she took in her reflection for a short moment. Then, she brought the scissors up, and cut off a lock of her hair.

She smiled.

Soon, the black strands coiled at her feet, on the carpet where they had fallen. She dropped the scissors, and then ran her hand through her shorn hair in fascination. Where it had once reached to her waist, now the black locks barely touched her shoulders.

It was the beginning.

A new life.

A new _her_.

Her resolve renewed, she glanced around her room. There was really nothing there she wanted to take with her. She had already packed her bag, with a change of clothes and some money – enough to get her far away from here.

She was ready. It was now or never.

She grabbed the backpack and stepped out of her room.

Rukia tiptoed carefully along the silent corridors. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and her senses were strained, trying to catch the smallest of sounds.

But there was none, the big house stayed quiet.

It made her feel both relieved and nervous.

Eventually, she reached the side door. She entered a pin code to kill the alarm, before she opened the door and slipped out to the garden. She didn't pay any attention for the flower beds or the koi pond. The gravel crunched dryly beneath her feet. She made it to the back of the garden, where two metre high stonewall stood, separating her from the world. An old, gnarled tree stood leaning to the wall, and Rukia climbed the tree with some difficulty – tree-climbing was not something she had much experience with – but managed to reach the branches that jutted out over the wall. As she stepped off the branch to stand on the top of the wall, she glanced back at her home. The insistent determination still burned in her chest.

Rukia turned away and jumped.

* * *

003 - Uncertainty

**Prompt:** Doubt

**Word count:** 457

It was still dark, the sunrise was an hour away. The streets were as good as empty, as she walked with determined steps.

She knew that her brother would be furious when he found the letter. She knew that he would disregard her plea and start to look for her.

The first thing was to get away from Osaka. Rukia had briefly considered travelling to their villa in Okinawa, but had discarded that idea very quickly; her brother would search the villa without a doubt.

An hour later, she was sitting in a bullet train, on her way to Tokyo. The ticket had cost more than she had thought, and now she wondered if she had enough money. It felt weird; money had always been something she did not need to worry about.

Now, sitting on the train, watching the scenery flying by behind the window, she couldn't help but to second guess herself. Even though she knew she could not have stayed any longer, there was a small, insistent voice at the back of her mind, telling her that she was insane.

She had to agree with that voice, in part. She was not very well prepared. She had no plan to follow. She had been in such a haste to escape, that she had not really planned what she would do after she would get out of the house. But there had not been much time; it had been only two days ago when her brother had presented to her the sleek, brown folder, containing a picture and information of the man who had expressed his interest in her. The marriage meeting itself had been scheduled for Saturday, the day after tomorrow.

She would not be dolled up in a kimono and smile sweetly at the man who would in turn control her for the rest of her life.

She was fed up with being someone's puppet, so she had taken it upon herself to cut all the strings.

It was not a decision she regretted, but as she slowly started to realise that there would be no going back, she did start to feel a little helpless. A nagging _'now what?'_ plagued her mind, a question she did not know how to answer.

Her only thought now was to get as far away from home as possible. Tokyo would not be far enough, she knew that for certain.

Rukia bit her lip nervously.

She needed to calm down, and think. Panicking would get her nowhere. That same resolve that had compelled her to leave, returned at last, and she came to a decision.

She would go to Tokyo, and decide there what would be the next step.

Feeling reassured, she relaxed against her seat.


	2. 004-006

**Chie:** I was asked to write longer chapters.

Short Answer - I won't.

Long Answer - This is a drabble series. Considering that a lot of people write drabbles of 100 or 200 words, mine are actually rather long. I am writing three drabbles a week and updating all of them here once a week. I could not keep up with such a regular and prolific schedule if I was writing a chapter story – I have other on-going writing projects, and a life outside fanfiction.

I like to share what I write with others, in the hopes they will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. But I'm writing this because _I want to_, not because of you.

So I'm doing it my way.

Have a good day.

* * *

004 - The plan

**Prompt:** Accident

**Word count:** 525

It was almost 8 o'clock in the morning, when Rukia arrived to the Tokyo train station. It was the rush hour for morning commuters, but somehow she managed to find her way through the crowd of people.

The day was warm, but cloudy. Rukia looked around as she walked down the street, surrounded by skyscrapers. She had been in Tokyo before, of course, but never alone. Her brother had rarely let her go out in public unattended. She had understood the reasons for his over-protectiveness, but it had still made her feel like a bird in a cage. But now, she was free. It felt weird, but sort of good. The giddy nervousness was making her stomach flutter.

She found a family restaurant and had her breakfast there. It was a very nice meal, and she felt much better after having filled her jittery stomach.

She was feeling braver now, and decided that she might as well do a little exploring and sight-seeing now that she was in Tokyo. She would not step a foot into Shinjuku, though, her family's corporation had offices there. Briefly, she considered going to Ginza, but then decided against it. She had been to Ginza before, and the whole point of running away had been to start a new life.

A while later, Rukia left the busy Shibuya station and crossed the street. Time flew by as she visited many different shops and stores, only just browsing, never actually buying anything. While she was wandering around, enjoying her newly discovered freedom, a plan was slowly taking shape in her mind. She needed to go further away than Tokyo, that much was given. She also wanted to go somewhere quiet and peaceful. While the hectic city-life was fascinating, it was not something she was used to. It was in the afternoon that she resolved that she should travel to Hokkaido. Once she was there, she'd try to find some small, rural town to settle into. She didn't think her brother would come to look for her in the countryside.

The plan felt good, somehow right. Money would be the only thing putting stop to it – she had no idea how much it would cost to travel so far, so she was not sure if the money she had taken with her would be enough. Her mind mulling over this dilemma, Rukia turned on a street corner – and straight into someone's chest.

Startled, she looked up to the man she had accidentally run into.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

The man looked at her and grinned.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You want to compensate to me, don't ya?"

Rukia's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say or do; it was not a situation she had encountered before.

"Come on, you'll buy me a drink, won't you?" the man insisted, suddenly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No, I really should –"

"Come on, babe."

The harder she tried to squirm free, the tighter the man held her to him.

Alarmed, Rukia realised the downside to her wonderful freedom – she was alone, and had no one to turn to for help.

* * *

005 – Rescue

**Prompt: **The Groke's theme from a Moomin Soundtrack

**Word Count:** 456

Panic was welling inside of her. The guy was seriously troubling her, and she tried to struggle free from his hold, but it was in vain.

"Please, I'm in a hurry," she tried to plead the man, as he was walking her down the street. "I really need to –"

"Bullshit," the man interrupted her. He was no longer grinning, and his tight grip was starting to hurt her arm.

"Let go of me!" Rukia wailed. She was so distressed she felt like crying. Something wet trickled down her cheek, and for a moment she thought she actually _was_ crying, but then she realised that it was just rain. A drop, then a few more… The clouds covering the sky were dark now, mercilessly raining down on them. Soon, her clothes were drenched. She stumbled blindly forward in the man's hold, and shivered as much from cold as from disgust – the sudden change of weather made it seem like all that warmth from earlier had been sucked away.

For the first time in her life, Rukia felt home-sickness, acutely so. No matter how overbearing her brother had been, all the rules and restrictions had been there to ensure her safety. She had been like a bird in a golden cage, living a protected life.

Now she was here, out in the real world, and she was feeling so scared and helpless at the hands of this man. She closed her eyes, wishing with every fibre of her being that she would be back home again.

Living the empty life of a doll… But at least there, she would be safe.

"I'm really sorry about bumping into you," she said, growing increasingly fearful and desperate. "Just let me go!"

The man whirled around, grabbing her wrist so firmly she cried out.

"I'm growing sick of your whining," the man growled threateningly at her, leaning very close. "Shut up!"

"If I were you," a male voice cut in from behind them, "I'd get my paws off the girl this second."

The man resolved to tell the newcomer to back the hell off, but he was punched in the face the moment turned around to give the little punk a piece of his mind. He staggered backwards from the force of the blow and his grip of Rukia broke. Then, before he had any time to recover or retaliate, his legs were kicked out from under him and he fell to the ground.

"Come on," the youth who had appeared to Rukia's aid said, holding his hand out to her. "Let's get outta here."

Rukia quickly glanced at the scary man who was still lying on the ground, groaning. Then she looked at her rescuer and took his hand.

* * *

006 - Madness

**Prompt:** A Whole New World

**Word count:** 373

The rain was pouring down as they wandered the streets of Shibuya in half-run. It all seemed so surreal, Rukia felt slightly light-headed. She held on tightly to the warm hand holding hers. Her curiosity peaked, and she studied her saviour. He had a muscular build, but not overly much so. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a red and black checked jacket. His hair was a wild shade of orange, and styled. She had not really ever seen a man like that.

He pulled her under recess near some building's entry way. He let go and turned to her.

She noticed that he was scowling, and that his brown eyes were fierce. And yet, she wasn't really afraid of him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, feeling a bit out of breath. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he waved it off.

Both of their clothes were soaked through, and she was really starting to shiver in earnest from the cold.

"You better run along home if you don't wanna get sick," the guy suggested, leaning against the wall of the building.

He noted immediately that the girl's face grew guarded.

"I do not have a home," she said in a small voice, wrapping her arms around herself and turning away from him.

His scowl deepened at her words. He looked at this girl, dark haired, petite, and only carrying a small backpack with her.

He huffed and scratched his head in annoyance.

"Fine. Come along, girl."

"It's not 'girl'," she told him. "My name is Rukia."

He grinned slightly.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

Ichigo quirked his brow at her formal tone.

"Come on."

They stepped out, back into the rain.

He led the way and Rukia trailed along, her mind whirling.

It was only afternoon, and the day had been so crazy, so full of unexpected experiences. She had run from home, travelled to Tokyo, got herself into some serious trouble… And now she was together with a complete stranger, following him even though she had no clue where he was taking her. She felt giddy, her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and for a moment wondered if she had gone mad.


	3. 007-009

007 – Kuchiki

**Prompt:** Confusion

**Word Count:** 661

The head of the Kuchiki family founded a company manufacturing electronics in early 20th century in Osaka. What started out as a small family business, grew during the decades to be one of the leading corporations in Japan today. The most remarkable thing about K-group was that unlike many other big companies, it was still owned by the Kuchiki family.

K-group's current president was Kuchiki Byakuya. He had taken over the company five years ago, when he had been only 25 years old, because his father had fallen ill and had to step down.

This morning, like every morning, Byakuya sat in the dining room, reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. His wife was still in bed, but his sister usually joined him at breakfast. This morning, however, Rukia seemed to be sleeping in, so he had sent a maid to wake her up.

He sipped his coffee and read closely the latest news and articles in the economy section.

"Sir?" the hesitant maid called to him in the doorway.

"Yes?" Byakuya replied, not raising his gaze from the newspaper.

"Rukia-sama is not in her room."

This got Byakuya's attention. He looked up, fixing his cold glare at the nervous maid.

"What do you mean she's not in her room?" It was seven in the morning, where else could his sister be at such an early hour?

The maid swallowed and walked over to her master, handing over the note she had found.

"This was on her desk, sir."

Byakuya took the note, and the maid instantly slinked back.

His eyes quickly scanned the lines. The note crumbled to a tight ball, as the hand holding it balled into a fist the moment Byakuya got to the short letter's end.

Cold anger was rising inside of him. He had approved of the marriage meeting. It was a good prospect for Rukia, and he had hoped that marriage would help to calm her down. Rukia had an independent streak, and she had rebelled against the rules he had set for her ever since she had turned 18. She would have wanted to go to a college, to get a degree and build her own career. Byakuya, of course, had put a stop to that ridiculous idea. Rukia had never seemed to realise that she was not like everyone else. She was not a normal young woman, she was a Kuchiki. And with that name came certain expectations. Unfair or not, that was a fact of life.

Byakuya sipped his coffee, his mind working on highest gear. He did not have that much of a problem with her turning down the marriage meeting. Byakuya was not a monster; he would not have married Rukia off against her will. If she did not wish to marry the man, that was fine. It was a bit rude of her to refuse to even meet with him, however.

No, the real problem was that she had run away. He didn't even want to imagine the scandal that would take place if the media and the reporters caught wind of Rukia's rebellion. Her little stunt would make the Kuchikis a laughing stock in the eyes of the whole nation! And with the instable situation in the economic world, he had his hands full without a family crisis, especially if it would make the headlines. Such things were bad for business.

Of course, such media circus was only the best case scenario.

Byakuya had no illusions about how the world worked, and that was why he had tried to keep Rukia as guarded as possible. But now she was somewhere out there, alone. What if someone would recognise her? What if someone decided that they could earn millions? Hold his sister hostage and ask for ransom.

He knew Rukia had always felt restricted with his rules, but to him, having someone threaten his sister was a true fear.

Byakuya needed to find her. As soon as possible.

* * *

008 – _Omamori_

**Prompt:** Lucky Charm

**Word Count:** 720

They had taken the train, to another part of Tokyo. This seemed to be mostly a residential area. The rain still had not stopped, but it was slower and gentle now, no longer a merciless downpour.

The house he stopped in front of wasn't too far from the station. The lot it stood on was protected by a tall stone wall, just like Rukia's home. That's where the similarities ended, however, she mused as they stopped at the gate and Ichigo pressed the buzzer. The building on the other side of the wall was tall and sleek, a modern and high-class apartment building. It was a world apart from the traditional Japanese styled mansion her family had built in 1920s.

She heard the click of the lock, and Ichigo pushed the gate open. They walked to the front door and stepped in. Ichigo nodded at the security guard sitting behind his desk as the two of them crossed the lobby to the elevators. Rukia felt both excited and nervous, standing in the enclosed space of the elevator with the young man. It was something new for her – she had not spent much time with men, certainly not ones around her own age. Every school she had ever gone to had been a private all girls' school, designed to teach and house rich little ladies like her. Of course, there had been the countless rather boring parties and galas where people of their status were expected to attend and socialise. And then there were the servants at her house or her brother's business associates. But all in all, Rukia has not had so much contact with men.

The elevator stopped with a cheerful _bing_. Ichigo stepped out and Rukia followed. He dug the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, motioning for her to step in.

She stopped in the entrance way, taking in the apartment as she took off her shoes. It was a modern through and through, spacious, light and open. The kitchen, the dining and the living areas were all in one big room.

"We should warm and dry up, getting a cold would be a real pain in the ass," Ichigo grumbled as he closed the door and took off his shoes. "You got any spare clothes with you?"

"Some, yes," Rukia replied, hugging her backpack. "But I am not sure if they're still dry. The rain was pretty hard."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll find something for you then. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

The boy went into his room and Rukia stayed on her spot, her fingers toying with the strap of her bag. She realised that this was the very first time she had ever been in a man's apartment, alone. And she did not even know him!

For a while she wondered if she had always been this bold or reckless, or if those two traits were recent additions due to her running away.

Then, Ichigo was back, with a towel and some clothes.

"Here, go take a warm bath or something, the bathroom's on to your left."

"Thank you," she replied, for the first time fully meeting his eyes.

She went to the bathroom and locked the door. She rummaged her backpack. It was soaked through. She took out her spare clothes and hung them to dry. She found her wallet and set it on the bathroom counter. She dug out her journal. The little hard-covered notebook was her whole life. On its pages she felt was the only place where she could truly be herself, writing down her thoughts and feelings, to keep it all from being bottled inside of her. She set it down next to the wallet. She reached in to grab the few pens and pencils from the bottom of the bag, when her fingers brushed against something soft.

It was an _omamori_, a protective charm, one that her mother had given to her on her first day of school. Back in those days, life had still been happier in the Kuchiki family – her father had never been the same after mother had died. She held the _omamori_ in her hands, the only item she had took with her to remember home by.

She tucked it carefully into her wallet and turned her back to the past.

* * *

009 – Crossroads

**Prompt:** Choices

**Word Count:** 549

A warm bath improved Rukia's mood a great deal. She carefully dried her hair – a simple routine that now felt rather weird, due to her spontaneous haircut. Another thing that felt weird was putting on the hooded sweater and grey sweatpants Ichigo had got lent her. The clothes were something she would never usually wear; kimono and dresses were more befitting to a Kuchiki, especially in her brother's opinion.

Rukia almost giggled as she studied herself in the bathroom mirror. Ichigo was clearly above average height, at least as tall as her brother was, and over a foot taller than Rukia, who had always been very petite. Stifling the giggles, Rukia left the bathroom.

Ichigo was lounging on the large sofa in the living room and watching TV, but he turned to look at her when she stepped into the room. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly looked away. Rukia thought she spotted a slight blush on his cheeks. The young man stood up quite abruptly and mumbled something about a bath, before he brushed past Rukia and disappeared into the bathroom.

His reaction surprised her, and made her think he didn't have a habit of picking strange girls off the streets and taking them home with him. But that was a good thing, and only reinforced Rukia's opinion of him – underneath that gruff exterior, he was a kind person.

Rukia went to the kitchen and brewed some tea for the both for them. It was the least she could do, after Ichigo's hospitality.

Taking her tea, she wandered back to the living area and plopped on the couch. The TV was still on, but she did not really pay much attention to whatever program was on. Instead, she turned the mug in her hands, while her mind was pondering the latest dilemma.

She felt anxious to be on her way, to put as much distance between her and Osaka as possible. Her sense of propriety was also kicking in; Ichigo had already helped her tremendously, so she didn't want to burden him any more than necessary. Maybe it was best for her to get going tomorrow morning, and head for Hokkaido.

But another part of her felt like staying for a while, to enjoy this newly found freedom. And while she did not want to be a burden to Ichigo, she did feel very grateful to him, and wanted to repay his kindness. She could not really do that, if she left as soon as possible.

There were two voices warring to gain her attention, one urging her to get going, fast, and the other simply asking what harm would a few days' stay in Tokyo do.

Right now, Rukia wasn't sure which of these voices she should listen to. Maybe if she slept on it, she would have a clearer picture in the morning.

She sipped her tea and raised her gaze to the TV. The program had ended, and now some music video was on, a rock band playing on the stage. Her foot tapped to the rhythm of the music, and she looked at the TV screen more closely.

Then, she froze completely, when suddenly there was a close-up shot of the band's vocalist.

The scowling, orange-haired male on the stage looked awfully familiar.

* * *

**Note:** Just pointing out about Ichigo's height (181 cm / 5'11"): even though here in the West we'd see him as average height, in Japan he's considered tall.


	4. 010-012

010 – Troubled

**Prompt:** Heavy

**Word Count: **583

Ichigo hovered over the sink, his brown eyes scowling back at him from the mirror. He felt a bit better now, less flustered at the least.

Yet, there were a lot of mixed thoughts and feelings milling around in his head, weighing him down.

He had to wonder if bringing the girl into his apartment had been a good idea. Being alone with her all night, anything could happen. And who knew, maybe the girl was trouble. Sure she looked all innocent and petite, but who could tell what was really going on in her head? Ichigo huffed and rubbed his neck. He just had to go and play a goddamn hero.

But then again, he knew that he could not have passed by or turned his back when he had seen her struggling in that thug's grip. He _had_ to save her. But now he felt the girl was his responsibility and he could not just send her back out there.

Even though he knew nothing about her other than her name.

It was insane.

He sighed and shook his head, turning his back to the mirror.

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. He heard a familiar song blaring in the living room, and stopped right in his tracks.

The weird girl whipped around, alerted by the slam of the door. Her bewildered violet gaze immediately landed on him.

"It's you!" she blurted, astonished. "You are singing this song!"

She pointed to the TV, where the last notes of the song echoed while the names Deathberry and _Tattoos on the Sky_ flashed on the screen before a bunch of commercial came on.

Ichigo swallowed nervously, a heavy feeling settling to the pit of his stomach. He knew it would not have been an easy secret to keep, but he could have never guessed he'd be found out so swiftly. They all looked at him differently when they knew. He hated it.

"Yeah," he spoke in a gruff tone. "So what?"

"I think that is interesting." she flashed him a small smile. "What is name of that song?"

"Tattoos on the sky."

"You sing really well."

"Thanks," he muttered.

The two looked at one another, feeling a bit awkward.

"I brewed you a cup of tea, too. I hope I didn't overstep or anything." she said after a while.

"Nah, I told ya to make yourself at home. Thanks."

He walked over to the kitchen, glad to have an excuse to escape the girl's violet eyes for a moment. They were oddly captivating.

"I'm in a rockband called Deathberry," he told her when he exited the kitchen. "Our recording company actually owns this building. That's why there's all this security and all."

"That's nice."

"Are you going to stay the night?" he asked all of a sudden. "I mean… Your clothes will probably take a while to dry, and by then it'd be dark and…" he fell quiet again.

"I don't really have any other place to go," she said in a small voice. "I'd be really grateful if you let me to stay for tonight."

"I have an extra room, anyway," he shrugged. "I hope you're comfortable with a_ futon_."

"A _futon_ will do just fine, thank you."

"Well good. Your other options would have been either the couch or the closet."

Rukia giggled at the joke, the sound almost surprising herself. She could not remember when she had last laughed openly in front of someone.

* * *

011 – Lines

**Prompt:** Language

**Word Count:** 624

Ichigo glared at the wall in the darkness of his bedroom. He was feeling restless and just couldn't fall asleep. He knew that the reason for his restiveness was right on the other side of that wall.

He didn't really have people sleep over at his apartment, let alone people he barely knew and who were of the opposite sex.

Somehow, it was a bit unnerving.

The weird girl seemed to be okay, though. They had watched TV together for most of the evening, while chatting a bit here and there. He had apologised for not having been able to offer anything better to do, but she hadn't minded at all. She said she didn't get to watch TV often anyway.

That was just another oddity the girl seemed to have. She was very restrained and spoke quite formally. Then again, maybe she was keeping her distance because they were strangers to one another. Yet, something about the girl kept nagging him. It was as if there was a peculiar aura hanging about her, suggesting she was not an ordinary person.

Ichigo huffed and jumped down from his bed.

He crept out of his room, and paused behind the door of his spare room. It was a traditional room, _tatami_ and all, and that was why he didn't really use it for any other purpose than storage. The door was ajar and he peeked in.

The girl didn't seem to be having any trouble sleeping. He could only make out her messy black hair fanning the pillow, her petite form was completely burrowed under the thick blanket.

Ichigo turned away and walked over to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water.

Well, at least one of them could get much needed rest. Though it was a bit weird that the girl was able to sleep so soundly. Wasn't she feeling at all anxious? Ichigo shook his head. Maybe she had been so exhausted she had fallen asleep the moment when her head met the pillow. He set the now empty glass to the counter and strolled into the bathroom.

As he was drying his hands with a towel, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a hard-cover notebook, the girl must have forgotten it there on the bathroom counter after emptying her drenched bag.

Curiosity suddenly roared its head within him. Ichigo had two sisters, so he knew it was a trespass of the very worst kind to read someone's journal. But he couldn't help himself. He felt too intrigued by her.

He picked the notebook and opened it.

What he found inside was nothing like he expected. Her handwriting was pretty, even though the characters were a bit messy, if written in haste. The words jumped up to him from the page.

"_You can't see who I really am. And how could you, when you are always there, telling me who to be and what to do."_

"_I really hope to see the day, when it is enough to be just me."_

"_I don't think you ever understood that this is my life and I'm not like you."_

"_The more you try to control me, the more I will continue to struggle. Remember, I have my pride, the same as you."_

Ichigo closed the book and put it down. A part of him wanted to read further, but he knew could not intrude on her. It was clear that what she had written into the journal had been private.

He did not know what kind of life she had lived, but in these lines, he could hear her confusion and feel her pain. And yet he felt impressed by the silent strength echoing on every page.

* * *

012 – Morning

**Prompt:** Chocolate

**Word Count:** 645

Rukia woke up early – her brother did not tolerate tardiness. For a moment she almost panicked when noticed she wasn't in her own room. Then, yesterday's events came rushing back, and she relaxed once again. She felt refreshed. Last night when she had gone to bed she had been exhausted, having had such a busy and emotional day behind her.

She got up, and put on the borrowed sweatshirt. It hung loosely on her, reaching past her mid-thigh. She crept to the door and pulled it ajar, carefully looking over to the living room.

It was empty. Ichigo must still be asleep.

Rukia went to the bathroom. She touched her clothes and backpack, and was happy to find them all dry. She took her bag down and once again packed it.

She took the bag back to the guest room, and then cleaned out the _futon_. She neatly folded all the sheets and placed them on the bedding.

Overnight, she had found an answer to her dilemma.

Staying in Tokyo would not be good. She should leave, the sooner the better, and continue up north.

It was best to go before Ichigo woke up, that way she didn't have to offer any explanations to him. She did not want to tell him about her past, and she didn't feel comfortable with lying to him, either. It was best to just leave.

She dug out her notebook and tore off an empty page. Swiftly she sketched a note, bidding her goodbyes and thanking Ichigo for everything he had done for her. She even doodled a rabbit to one corner.

She left the note on a kitchen counter. While in the kitchen, her stomach grumbled. For a moment, Rukia hesitated, thinking it would be improper to rummage through Ichigo's kitchen. But she so hungry that propriety soon flew out of the window.

It was weird, fixing herself a quick breakfast, and not only because she was intruding. At home they had a cook, and the breakfast was always ready and served when she would go to join her brother in the dining hall.

The cup of tea, a bowl of _miso_ soup, and the few store-bought _onigiri_ she had found in the fridge were a far cry from the fresh fruits, eggs, chocolate pudding and other breakfast favourites she often had at home.

Her brother always scoffed at the pudding, saying that it wasn't a proper breakfast, but he had never forbidden it either - he must have known how much Rukia loved it.

Her impromptu breakfast was soon eaten and she took the mug and the bowl back to the kitchen. She wasn't the kind of a person to leave dirty dishes lying around.

Rukia hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. She found the simple chore rather pleasant. She had never felt comfortable with the maids, it just didn't feel right to have someone tidy up after yourself.

"You're up damn early," a gruff voice spoke.

She yelped, her heart jumping up to her throat. She whirled around and saw Ichigo, who had just woken up judging by his wide yawn. He was standing only a few metres away, and somewhere at the back of Rukia's mind, she registered that he had no shirt on.

"I always wake up early," she replied, immediately averting her gaze and going back to the dishes. "There is still some water left in the kettle if you want tea."

"Ngh," the young man grunted, and trudged over.

Rukia felt slightly unnerved, when Ichigo stopped behind her to reach into the kitchen cupboard above the sink to get a mug.

And then everything screeched to a halt. There was a sudden scratching sound of key turning in a lock. The front door opened, both Ichigo and Rukia turning to stare at the young woman who stood in the doorway.


	5. 013-015

013 – Shock

**Prompt:** Self-respect

**Word Count:** 578

She stood in the doorway, frozen in utter surprise. The cheery and energetic "Rise and shine!" died a very quick death without ever actually leaving her lips. She could not believe what she saw, and had to blink slowly and deliberately a few times to make sure she wasn't just imagining it.

She wasn't sure which of the two extremely unexpected things shocked her more.

For one, Ichigo was _already awake_, groggy and grumpy as always, of course, but undoubtedly awake and hovering over a girl in his kitchen.

The presence of a girl in his apartment was the second stunning factor. This was Ichigo, after all, the guy didn't have girls over! He was straight and had dated a few girls back in high school, but she had never seen him approach anyone, let alone bring them back home with him.

And yet, there was a pretty petite woman _doing dishes in his kitchen_, her silky black hair tousled and wearing nothing but Ichigo's sweatshirt.

The tension and awkwardness seemed to grow more and more the longer the silence stretched. The air in the room was so heavy one could almost walk on it.

She let out all the breath she had been holding in and finally opened her mouth.

"Hi. Sorry, I seem to have come at an inappropriate time," she mumbled apologetically.

Ichigo grunted, and turned to her.

"Just come in already, quit standing in the doorway like that."

She stepped in and shut the door. She looked at the woman in the kitchen with unveiled curiosity. She _really_ wanted to meet the girl who had managed to cross Ichigo's threshold.

She glanced at Ichigo, who had turned his back on her and was walking towards the living room with a steaming mug in his hand. Since he wasn't bothering with any introductions, it seemed she had to take the matter in her own hands.

"Hi!" she said cheerily, approaching the woman. "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki! I've been friends with Ichigo since we were four."

The woman seemed to relax somewhat after hearing that, though her violet eyes still appeared somewhat reserved.

"Nice to meet you, Arisawa-san," she replied politely. "My name is Rukia."

"Great to meet you, Rukia-chan! And please, feel free to use my first name." she beamed her.

Rukia inclined her head at that.

Then, just as Tatsuki was preparing to start a full-on interrogation, Ichigo cut in and interrupted her.

"What did you come for, Tatsuki?"

"Oh, right! Hisagi wants to have a morning practice in 30 minutes. He seems to have finally finished with the composing."

"I'll be there." Ichigo said in a meaningful tone.

Tatsuki ignored the dismissal and turned back to Rukia.

"You should come too, to watch. It would be great!"

The woman blinked in surprise, but did not have the time to answer.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo growled.

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, feeling bitterly disappointed with Ichigo and his grumpiness. She suspected he was feeling a bit embarrassed having been caught red-handed in such a situation; he was a bit innocent like that. But Tatsuki was only happy for him – it was good that he was finally getting some at the least. God knew it was about time for that. At least Rukia saved her and Mizuiro the trouble of staging an intervention to finally get him laid. Winking at Rukia, Tatsuki waved her goodbye while grinning like the Cheshire cat and left the apartment.

* * *

014 – Invitation

**Prompt:** My favourite things

**Word Count:** 443

After Tatsuki left, Rukia spent a moment simply staring at the door, stunned. She had really panicked at first when the woman had burst in so suddenly. At that moment she had realised that she didn't really know all that much about Ichigo. She had been afraid that Tatsuki was his girlfriend and that she would really misunderstand the situation.

But judging by that wink Tatsuki had given her right before leaving, Rukia had a feeling she had misunderstood anyway.

"I'm really sorry, she does that sometimes. I'm starting to regret ever giving her the key," Ichigo muttered.

His voice startled Rukia out of her thoughts. She turned to the sink and went back to washing the dishes.

"She seemed really nice," Rukia replied neutrally. And that was true. Confident and maybe a bit bossy, but definitely nice.

"Well she can be a real pain in the ass," Ichigo grunted.

"So she is in the band, too?"

"Yeah. She plays the bass. The whole band started out in high school but things didn't really kick off until Hisagi joined us."

Rukia finished the dishes. She dried her hands and then went to join Ichigo in the living room. She curled up in an armchair.

"Is it really okay if I come to the practice?"

The invitation had really excited her.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, raising his brow.

"It seems interesting. I've never seen a rock band perform."

Rukia liked music, though she usually listened to classic or instrumental songs. But sometimes when his brother had been away on a business trip, she had listened to the radio well into the night, dancing in her room.

"It's just a practice and the songs are new so it probably won't be too exciting. I won't have much to do there either."

"How come?"

"Hisagi only composes the songs. I'm responsible for the lyrics."

"Oh. Well I'll be coming with you," Rukia said, with more decidedness in her voice.

"Suit yourself," Ichigo shrugged.

It might in fact be easier for him if the petite woman came along. Tatsuki was sure to spill the beans, and warding off the storm of questions and nosy inquiries would probably be easier if Rukia would be there with him.

"Just be warned that my friends can be unbelievably nosy. Oh, and stay far away from Mizuiro. That guy may look like all sweet politeness, but he is the biggest ladies' man I've ever seen."

The woman huffed.

"I can handle myself!" she insisted before walking away and disappearing to the guest room.

"Sure you can," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "You seem to have done such a great job so far…"

* * *

015 – Meet the Band

**Prompt:** A joke

**Word Count:** 475

Sometime later, Ichigo stood in the elevator with Rukia. As the building he lived in was owned by the recording company, there were rather extensive training facilities on the basement floor.

The weird girl was obviously excited and kept fingering the hem of her cardigan. She was back in her own, dry clothes, and wore a soft yellow dress and a white cardigan. They suited her quite well in Ichigo's opinion, not that he admitted that out loud.

Ichigo was not really looking forward to this; he knew his friends, he was sure they would jump to misguided conclusions, and he did not particularly enjoy the teasing that would follow. He was not sure if it was even worth the trouble to try to set the record straight with the situation with him and Rukia, or just let the dirty minded bastards assume their very worst.

He _was_, however, looking forward to hearing the new songs. Maybe they would be of help. Writing hadn't been going well lately. There were plenty of lines and lyrics ready in his notebooks, but none of them felt right to him. He was having trouble finding the right words so that his lyrics would properly convey the message, so that it would have the right impact on the audience. And it didn't help that every time he tried to compose lyrics in his head, his mind returned to the lines he had sneakily read in Rukia's journal. They had the right kind of a feeling to them – one of never giving up.

"Rukia-chan! I'm so happy you came!" Tatsuki greeted rather loudly the moment they entered the training room. All the other band members were already there, throwing curious glances at the petite woman.

"Everyone, here's Rukia-chan! She's staying with Ichigo!" Tatsuki announced.

The curious looks turned into surprised ones, and Ichigo groaned.

"This is Sado, our drummer. Here's Hisagi, our leader and guitarist. And the guy at the keyboards is Mizuiro.

"Nice to meet you," Rukia said politely.

"I have to say, Ichigo, I never thought I'd see this day coming," Mizuiro said slyly.

Ichigo scoffed and didn't bother to answer.

"Tell me, Rukia-chan," Mizuiro continued, "how did you persuade Mr. Shy and Innocent here to let you stay over?"

A twinkle appeared in those violet eyes.

"It was his idea, actually," she replied with a wicked little smile. "All I did was the tired old 'damsel in distress' act, you know, I ran away from home and find myself all alone in Tokyo with no place to stay in a pouring rain… And he just appeared to my rescue. Works every time!"

Everyone in the room laughed at the joke and welcomed Rukia with open arms.

Everyone except Ichigo, whose stomach had just made a sick lurch as he instinctively realised that Rukia had not been joking.


	6. 016-018

016 – Quarrel

**Prompt:** Questions

**Word Count:** 486

Rukia had really enjoyed the morning band practice. Ichigo's friends had been nice, and they had really made her feel included. It was not something she had experienced often, so she was fairly excited. It had been great to listen to the songs, even though they were still new and incomplete, missing the lyrics for Ichigo to sing.

All in all, she was feeling very content when after the practice she followed Ichigo back to his apartment.

He went to the kitchen, while she plopped down on the sofa. She could barely sit still, the excitement over the morning's events still bubbling inside of her.

And then all came crashing down, when Ichigo marched out of the kitchen towards her, scowling more darkly than ever, and holding a crumbled piece of paper in his fist.

"What is this?" he barked angrily, waving the paper at her. "You were going to leave like that? Sneak away without saying a word?"

Rukia's good mood disappeared instantly. Tatsuki's sudden appearance and then the invitation to see the rehearsal had made her forgot all about the goodbye note she had penned earlier.

"Yes," she said, growing stubborn and defensive.

"You're an idiot!" Ichigo accused. "Where did you plan on going, huh? You said yourself that you have no place to go, when you joked you had run away from home. But you were telling the truth, weren't you?" he demanded to know.

"That is none of your business!" she snapped as she sprang up from her seat, feeling the anger exploding in the pit of her stomach.

"None of my business?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "I saved your ass!"

"I never asked for you to save me!" she yelled back.

"You're welcome!" he roared at her.

They glared at each other for moment, while the both of them tried to calm down.

"How did you know I was telling the truth?" Rukia asked suspiciously after a moment of silence.

Ichigo did not answer right away. He felt rather torn. He could lie and end the argument immediately, or he could tell the truth and invite the petite woman's wrath.

He made his choice.

"Because I peeked in your journal," he admitted in a quiet tone.

He knew right away that it had been a mistake, when he saw the deep hurt that flashed in her violet eyes.

"What?" Rukia hissed, her anger rising again. Anger was easier to deal with than the hurt and the vulnerability.

"I didn't mean to," Ichigo defended himself lamely.

Then, she did something he did not expect. The palm of her hand made contact with his skin, a swift and sharp blow that left his cheek stinging.

"How could you!" she shrieked. "I trusted you!"

She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Oy!" he yelled and scrambled after her. "Where are you going?"

The door slamming into his face was the only answer he got.

* * *

017 – Resolve

**Prompt:** Dark

**Word Count:** 569

He stared stunned at the closed door, still unconsciously holding the crumbled goodbye note which had instigated the whole thing. It took a while for him to fully comprehend what had just happened – the whole argument had spurred so suddenly, and he could have never foreseen the way it had ended. He had begun the sorry ordeal, demanding answers from Rukia, but in the course of the heated quarrel the tables had turned, and he had been left trying to defend himself against her accusations. His cheek stung dully, and it still surprised him that Rukia had resorted into violence. He did not resent her for it, however. He knew he had deserved it. He had invaded her privacy, betrayed her trust and hurt her feelings on top of everything else, so it was no wonder she had stormed away like that.

He sighed bitterly, the thoughts plaguing his mind almost as dark and depressing as his current mood was.

Now in hindsight, he almost wished he had not brought up the journal. It might have been better to just cover up his transgression; lie about it and let the issue rest. But despite the self-blame, he knew he could not have done that. He was not a deceitful person. And the few lines he had skimmed in that notebook had impressed him so profoundly that he hadn't been able to forget them. Rukia looked very petite and almost fragile, but those words she had penned had really made him realise how strong she was, and her strength was why he had come to admire her.

He turned away from the door, an odd compulsion guiding his steps. He stopped at the threshold and peered into the guest room. Rukia had rolled the bedding into a neat stack, and the clothes she had borrowed from him were folded on top of the pile. Her bag was nearby, all her few belongings packed within. Only as he saw the room, it sank in that she had really been intending to leave that morning. The way she had cleaned up after herself made him think that she had tried to erase all the traces of her stay, making it seem she had never been there at all.

Somehow, it was a desolate thought.

Despite such gloomy musings, he felt a wave of relief. Rukia had left his apartment on a whim in the heat of the moment. Her storming out had not been planned, and her little backpack lay forgotten on the _tatami_ floor of Ichigo's guest room.

Of course he was worried about her, knowing she was not too familiar with Tokyo and didn't have anywhere to go. Still, all her things were here. She would have to return to the apartment. Maybe by then she would have calmed down, and he could apologise to her and talk things through. He hoped they would manage to come into an understanding.

But he was not going to leave it all to chance, the girl was proud, maybe she would refuse to return simply out of spite. He was not the type to sit around and let destiny take its course.

He would take the matter to his own hands.

Returning to the living room, he picked up his phone and chose the right number from his contact list.

"Hey, Tatsuki," he began when his friend picked up, "I need your help."

* * *

018 – Lost

**Prompt:** The world

**Word Count:** 541

Rukia absolutely seethed as she walked down the paved streets. The anger made her steps hurried and decisive, even though she had no destination on her mind. The _only_ thing on her mind was the sheer bubbling rage. It really surprised her how deep her fury reached. Usually she was good at keeping her calm and stifling and hiding her own emotions. But now somehow it was almost like a dam had burst, and all the feelings she had kept tightly under her control flooded to the surface.

Deep down, she realised that the anger was merely another mask, however. It was much easier to face than what she was _truly_ feeling in the confines of her heart. She felt betrayed, and that notion upset her and hurt her. The hurt was a world she did not wish to step into, there were stored the wealth of wounds she had gained during the long years, ones that still had not healed. Ones that had compelled her to desert her family and flee from her home. She was not ready to deal with them yet. No, she would rather be angry.

After walking for quite a while, the anger began to dissipate, however. As Rukia struggled to get her rampant emotions back under her control. she started to take notice of her surroundings. She still appeared to be in a residential area, but she had no idea where she was. She still kept going forward, but she was growing troubled now. She really had not planned ahead when she had stormed away during the fight. Her bag was still in Ichigo's guest room. She was not sure if she wanted to go back, but even if she did, she would not know her way back. A part of her didn't want to return, but her practical side reminded her that she had no other place to go, either. She didn't have any money with her. She did not have any friends in Tokyo, a few acquaintances perhaps, but none she would dare to impose on.

There was a small playground on the other side of the street. She crossed over there and sat down on the swings. Her feet had started to ache; she wasn't used to walking such long distances. She sighed and stared at the children playing in the sandbox across the playground, under the watchful eyes of their mothers. For a moment she envied the children, they all seemed so carefree. They all knew they were safe.

She just felt lost and helpless. She did not know what to do or where to go.

Her helplessness infuriated her. She was not pleased with herself. She realised she was running away from her problems, and instinctively she knew that ignoring the issues and wounds did not make them go away. She knew she would have to confront everything, her past, her insecurities and her pain… But right now she knew she couldn't. Not yet. It was too fresh, it hurt too much.

A roar of engine started Rukia and she whipped around, looking over her shoulder. A sleek black motorcycle had just pulled over on the side of the road, a few metres from the swings she was sitting on.


	7. 019-021

019 – Found

**Prompt:** Devil

**Word Count:** 666

Rukia was still staring at the motorcycle when its driver leaned back and removed his helmet. To her surprise she recognised the man; it was the leader of Ichigo's band.

"There you are, Rukia-san." he said casually.

Hisagi slid off the saddle and walked over to woman, plopping down to the swing next to hers.

"You managed to come surprisingly far."

Rukia blinked, not too sure what to reply. She was in a bit of a shock over his sudden appearance. He had not talked to her much in the practice earlier.

"I take it that you have managed to calm down?" the man inquired politely.

Rukia flushed slightly.

"Yes," she replied. It was true, her anger was long gone and now that she was calm, she was starting to feel embarrassed about running away like that.

"I can take you back, if you want. But we can stay here for a while if you're not ready."

Rukia glanced at the man. She really did not even need to think about it. She knew she had to stop running away.

"Let's go back." It was a baby step, but a step none the less.

Hisagi nodded.

"I'll just call Ichigo quickly."

"Sure."

The phone call was short, Hisagi simply let his friend know he had found Rukia and would be bringing her back. Then, he got up from the swing. Rukia trailed after him. He handed her an extra helmet and got on the motorcycle. He made it look deceivingly easy, for Rukia it felt difficult to climb on the bike. There was a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach as she was finally straddling the motorcycle and holding onto Hisagi. But all her anxiousness disappeared the moment the engine roared and the bike shot forward. It was not scary after all, it was exhilarating, it felt like freedom, almost like flying. A small giggle escaped her lips, and knowing that her brother would be furious if she knew she was riding one of "those death traps" only added to her merriment.

She enjoyed the ride so much that it seemed like in no time at all, they were back at the apartment building.

They went inside and Hisagi took her up to his apartment, explaining that he didn't have Ichigo's key and that the others still hadn't returned, Ichigo had got them all to look for her. That weakened Rukia's resolve of not forgiving him.

He told her to make herself comfortable, so Rukia sat down on the living room couch. Hisagi soon joined her, serving tea like any diligent host.

"Ichigo's not a bad guy, even if he is rough around the edges… Not that it's my place to say that." he said after a while.

Rukia's lips twitched. It was true. She had not known Hisagi for long but she knew him to be calm, quiet, polite and serious person. It would be fairly easy to misjudge his character, the short spiky black hair, the collar around his neck and the leather jacket didn't really make him seem reliable. His eyes were narrow and they looked sharp. He was similar to Ichigo in that sense, the orange-haired man's fierce scowl and piercing eyes masking his kindness.

"I know," she replied, carefully sipping the hot tea.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Hisagi asked. Ichigo had not really gone into detail about what had happened; he had just told that Rukia had run off after their fight.

"Not really."

Hisagi nodded in understanding. He could sense the woman was reserved and he respected that.

"Well I don't know what he did to make you angry, so I can't say if you should forgive him or not… But I can tell you that you got him pretty worried."

There was a sudden pounding at the door, startling the both of them.

Then, Hisagi smiled and got up.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered to himself as he went to open the door.

* * *

020 – Awkward

**Prompt:** Classic

**Word Count:** 580

Rukia was really expecting to see Ichigo, so she was surprised when the door opened to reveal a woman. She looked very polished and elegant, and was wearing classy clothes.

"Hi. Sorry, I was in a hurry this morning so I forgot my keys," she said and gave a small peck on Hisagi's cheek. Then, her brown eyes found Rukia, sitting on the living room couch.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked turning to Hisagi, her eyebrow raised and a corner of her lips twitching.

Hisagi shook his head.

The woman smiled and stepped in.

"Hello. I'm Konishi Miyu," she spoke, her tone of voice both kind and confident. She dipped her head into a graceful bow.

"How do you do, my name is K – Rukia," Rukia replied automatically, swallowing her surname at the last second. She instinctively bowed back.

It was difficult to handle formal situations like introductions, when the custom required her to state her full name, but she knew it would be bad to let that 'Kuchiki' slip.

"Rukia-san is a friend of Ichigo's," Hisagi told the woman.

"Really?" Miyu wondered, surprised.

"Miyu is my girlfriend," he explained to Rukia.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Miyu-san," the petite woman said politely. At first it felt weird that such an elegant lady would date a rock star like Hisagi, but then she understood; they both were the calm and mature type.

"So where's Ichigo-kun?"

"He should be here soon to pick up Rukia-san."

"Alright. Please make yourself comfortable," she smiled at Rukia.

Rukia nodded . Small details in this apartment she had not paid much attention to earlier suddenly made much more sense, the tea cup in her hand, for example. It was much too feminine to be of Hisagi's choosing, and Rukia soon connected the dots.

They were living together.

Idly, she wondered what their parents were thinking about that. She knew it was very rare for women her age to live together with their boyfriends, until marriage they would either live with their parents or alone. Still, such boldness somehow suited both Hisagi and Miyu.

The two of them were chatting now in low tones, an everyday conversation with "how was work" and "how was the practice".

Rukia was too preoccupied to follow their conversation; the nervousness was creeping up on her. She was no longer angry at Ichigo, yet she was not ready or willing to forgive him for his trespass, either. She was not sure what she ought to do or say when the orange-haired man would finally come.

And then for the second time, there was pounding on the door, and Hisagi immediately went to open it.

This time it was Ichigo, the young man had obviously hurried over, judging by the sweat that had beaded on his forehead. For a second, Rukia felt a twinge of guilt, realising how much her flight had worried him.

"Hey," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Hi there, Ichigo-kun!"

"Oh, Miyu-san. Hi."

Then, he spotted Rukia. The two of them stared at each other, neither uttering a word. Miyu glanced at her boyfriend questioningly as the awkward silence stretched, but Hisagi just shook his head.

Ichigo slowly straightened himself, and averted his eyes. Pointedly avoiding looking at her, he scratched his head.

"Are you coming?" he grunted.

Rukia set down her tea cup and stood up. She smoothed down her dress, thanked both Hisagi and Miyu, and then followed Ichigo out of the apartment.

* * *

021 - Eggshells

**Prompt:** Sun

**Word Count:** 512

The door banged shut. It entrapped them in the room. There was just the two of them now; standing a few feet apart and stealing glances at each other. The silence was heavy around them, and the tension in the room increased every second. Neither of them seemed to be able to find the words. Too acutely, they could sense that the tentative friendship that had barely begun to build between them had been shattered, and both of them were just as clueless as how to repair that.

Ichigo slumped against the door, pushing his trembling fingers into the pockets of his jeans. Rukia stood a few feet before him, her back turned towards him and her arms wrapped around her body. Her shoulders were hunched, and he could not feel her usual silent strength, now the petite woman only seemed vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," he rasped, forcing the words out and into the oppressing silence. He wanted so desperately to break that painful pressure, to shrug off that unpleasant heaviness on his shoulders and go back to the hesitant casualness that he had previously shared with her.

Before he had gone and screwed everything up.

Rukia's posture stiffened. She hated the atmosphere in this room, it was suffocating. The uneasiness of needing to walk on eggshells around one another, in the fear of hurting each other's feelings. It was no different to how it had been at home; swallowing the words she really wanted to say, refraining from doing what she really wanted to do, always so conscious and considerate about her brother's opinions and expectations.

She almost wanted to accept the apology, so that the silence would end, to that they return to the easy and simple co-existence.

But her pride would not allow her to forgive him. Not so easily and not so soon.

She turned to look over her shoulder. He was looking at her. She could see the pain in his brown eyes, the discomfort in how his lips had twisted, the remorse in how his body was slumped.

For a second her heart fluttered. She knew he was genuinely apologetic, that he truly regretted hurting her feelings.

But 'sorry' was not a magic word. It did not erase the past, or make misdeeds undone.

Slowly, Rukia shook her head and then turned, walking in small steps into the guest room. Their eyes met one last time when she turned at the threshold, to pull the door shut after her.

Ichigo stared at the closed door between him and her with sinking heart. His knees folded and he slid to the floor. He did know how long he sat there, propped against the door and staring at the ceiling. It could have been merely minutes, but to him it felt like hours. Eventually, he pushed himself up and walked into his own bedroom. He plopped down heavily onto his chair. He leaned over his desk, reached for a blank sheet and grabbed a pen.

In slow, agonised strokes, his pen scratched the characters onto the paper.

_Black Sun_


	8. 022-024

022 – Your Song

**Prompt: **Black And White

**Word Count:** 606

It was silent. Rukia sat on the _tatami_ in a perfect _seiza_, her hands clasped in her lap and her mind whirling. Once again, she felt torn. A part of her wanted to leave, because staying here was too painful now. But where would she go even if she left? Another part insisted that she stayed, to withstand the pain, to learn to deal with the hurt instead of running away from it. Besides, she had met all these great people, and she really wished to learn to know them better.

She was not sure what she would do, and she was not yet ready to face Ichigo. So she sat in the room, alone with her confusion and mixed feelings.

And then, all of a sudden, she heard Ichigo's voice. For the first time, she heard him sing in person. His voice, usually so gruff, flowed surprisingly smoothly over the notes, enthralling her.

"It was raining the day we met

Our clothes soaked through

I glanced into your eyes and right away

I could tell you and I were the same

You looked back at me and I realised

We both understood

And words were meaningless"

She sat perfectly still and listened in wonder. She had never before heard the song, and instinctively knew it was written _for her_. In her lap, the hands fisted her skirt, as her conflicted emotions warred in her heart.

"But that moment was over

Before we could ever begin

I moved on while you stood still

"It was fate. Meant to be."

Another useless sentiment

I could never believe"

She got up and silently tip-toed to the closed door, pressing her palm against the warm wood. Hesitant and unsure what she ought to do, she waited and listened.

"To me there is nothing more to lose

I'm high up in the clouds

All alone and burning hot

Like a Black Sun

And I see you there across the sky

So cool and unyielding

And so very far

My little White Moon

But I can't help hoping

That one more time

Our paths could cross

To see eye to eye"

Silence fell again, and she stood there for a moment, just listening to the beating of her heart. It seemed to gently whisper to her that her mind had already been made.

Rukia pulled open the door. Ichigo was standing there, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and a determined expression on his face.

She did not speak. He, however, seemed to have something to say.

"I am sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I don't regret peeking into that journal."

"What?!" she asked incredulously, her decision to forgive him suddenly wavering.

Ichigo didn't look away, and his piercing gaze bore into her.

"I only glanced at one page, but what I saw really impressed me. Your writing had so much emotion in it, and I thought you're amazing."

Rukia blinked, trying to make sense of the puzzling mixture of indignation and delight, simultaneously feeling both annoyed and flattered.

"I know you wrote that stuff, never intending anybody to see it, but I was wondering…"

In spite of herself, she had to know.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Would you want to co-write with me? Songs, I mean. For the band."

For a moment she just stood there, unable to believe her ears.

Then, her head dipped into a nod, and for the first time since their fight, a small smile worked its way onto her lips.

Just like he had written in the song, she too felt that they understood one another.

That was why no words were needed.

* * *

023 - Call

**Prompt:** Keys

**Word Count:** 443

Kuchiki Byakuya stood by the window in his office, gazing down to the city below. He wondered if his sister was somewhere out there. Rukia had always been a sensible girl. Byakuya had half expected that she would come into her senses in a day or two, and then come back home.

However, it seemed he had underestimated his sister's independent and headstrong tendencies. He wished that her prolonged escapade was only because she was too stubborn to come back. He fervently hoped that his sister was safe and sound, wherever she was, and that nothing bad had happened to her.

Still, he needed to find her. She should get back home where she belonged. But most importantly, he needed to know that Rukia was alright.

He could not go to the police, however. The more people knew about Rukia's disappearance, the more risk there was for the whole affair to become public. He did not want the media to know that his sister had run away. Nor did he wish such headlines to alert any enterprising lowlifes, who might decide to take advantage of the situation, to get to Rukia while she was unguarded.

No, this needed to be handled as discreetly as possible.

He turned his back to the window and walked over to his desk. He sat down and opened a drawer. He pulled out a business card. It belonged to a private investigator, whose services he had used in the past, primarily to run background checks on his business associates.

He reached for his cell phone and punched in the number.

"Abarai," a male voice spoke as the call was picked up.

"This is Kuchiki Byakuya. There is a situation that requires your… expertise."

"I'm listening," the private eye

"What am I going to divulge is to your ears only, and in the strictest confidence."

"I'm a professional, Kuchiki-shachou. I can keep secrets."

"I have to find out my sister's whereabouts - discreetly. She ran away from home two days ago."

The man on the phone whistled in surprise.

"Now there's a surprise," Abarai murmured to himself.

"I do not need your comments, I need you to find Rukia," Byakuya said coldly.

"I'll get on it, Kuchiki-shachou. Can I come to search her room? She might have left some kind of a clue in there about what she was planning."

"If it will help your search, you may."

"Great, I'll come by tomorrow at 3 PM."

"Very well. Good bye, Abarai."

Byakuya hung up. He dug out his keys and left his office. Right now he couldn't concentrate on work, so he might as well go to have lunch.

* * *

024 - Forward

**Prompt:** Murphy's Law

**Word Count:** 470

_When you are around_

_Everything goes wrong_

_Still I keep coming back_

_And asking for more_

_I know that I should stay away_

_They tell me you're no good_

_But my head holds no sway_

'_Cause my heart belongs to you_

_The world crumbles around us_

_And all we try falls through_

_But I can't bring myself to care_

_As long as I'm here with you_

"These are really good!" Tatsuki gushed excitedly, grinning at Ichigo.

"I think they'll do nicely. They fit the song, too," Mizuiro added.

Sado, the drummer, simply nodded his agreement. He was a man of few words.

"They're not quite your usual style," Hisagi pointed out as he put down the sheet of lyrics.

The lyrics _were_ good, there was no doubt of that. They had more impact than before, because this time, the words seemed to convey more emotion. There were also more rhymes, which would help their listeners to memorise the lyrics. But rhymes were something Ichigo had not really employed so much before.

Hisagi looked at his vocalist expectantly.

"Well I had some help," Ichigo confessed with a shrug, and then gestured towards the petite woman who had been sitting in the corner of the training room.

Tatsuki laughed in delight and leapt to pat the woman on the shoulder.

"Nice, Rukia-chan! I didn't know you were so talented!"

The woman squirmed a little uneasily.

"I just helped out a bit," she replied evasively.

Deep inside, though, she was happy for the praise. She was happy that Ichigo had asked her to write with him. For the first time, it actually felt like people needed her, for who she was. Not for the family she had happened to be born in.

A small smile touched her lips. Ichigo caught her gaze, and grinned back at her.

Hisagi watched the two of them, deep in thought.

It had been a week since Rukia had first appeared into their lives. She had been coming to watch them practice and had become fast friends with Tatsuki especially. His girlfriend, too, had begun to befriend Rukia, and Hisagi, too, found himself growing fond of her.

It was with Ichigo, though, that Rukia was the best of friends. The two, despite being very different people, somehow managed to see eye to eye and just connect on a much deeper level. It might have been because she was practically living with him that they had learned to know each other so well, but somehow, he felt there was something more to that.

Hisagi shook his head. Whatever it was, this situation would greatly benefit the band. All three song lyrics Ichigo had presented to them were a step up from the previous ones. And one did not need to look far to see who was behind the change.


	9. 025-027

025 – Family

**Prompt:** Cold as ice

**Word Count:** 683

It was a quiet Sunday evening. The band had practiced in the morning, trying out the new songs which now had lyrics, thanks to both Ichigo and Rukia. It had been a very interesting experience, she had never really written song lyrics before – she had simply jotted down the thoughts she never dared to say aloud in her journal. Those thoughts and emotions that were never intended to be read by anyone. Writing songs was worlds apart from that, but there was something similar to it, sharing a story, a feeling, an idea through music.

Working with Ichigo had been nice, too. He obviously was very serious about his music, and Rukia could appreciate that.

She had been living with him for a little over a week now, and the two of them had fallen into a routine of sorts. They had learned to know one another, starting to take notice of all those small habits, and Rukia was really starting to feel like they were friends. She knew they had known each other for such a short time, but it felt longer, because they had been living under the same roof and had been constantly in one another's company.

Occasionally she felt a little uncomfortable with the situation, she had definitely taken full advantage of his hospitality, and that went against her sense of propriety. Yet Ichigo never complained, or asked her when she was going to leave. Rukia had approached the subject once or twice, asking if she was too much of a bother, but Ichigo had always scoffed and pointedly told her that she was worrying too much.

After dinner, doing the dishes while Ichigo stood by her drying them, she could not help but to ask him again.

"If you ever get tired of having me around, just tell me."

His scowl deepened and he snorted.

"There you go again. It's an extra room, I don't need it, so it's just good it has been put to use."

"I just do not want to exhaust your hospitality."

"Shut up. We're friends, aren't we? Stop worrying about it already!"

"Alright," she replied after a while.

"You know, I like to have my space, but I'm not used to being alone. It's kinda nice to have you here," Ichigo confessed. "If I want to be alone, I could just always go to my room and brood there. And it's not like you're a bad person to share an apartment with. For one, you don't take much space." the corner of his lips tilted into a grin.

She shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"You're pretty quiet, too. My house was so noisy."

"Noisy, how?"

"My old man is very annoying, and on my case all the time. And I have two little sisters. Twins."

"That sounds nice," Rukia smiled.

"What's your family like?"

Rukia's smile faltered, and Ichigo immediately realised his error.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to – "

"It's alright," she said in a small voice.

The both of them were silent for a while, listening to the sploshing of water and the clinking of the dishes.

"It's just me and my brother now. My father is still alive but he is… sick. His memory is failing, half the time he lives in the past. My brother is seven years older than me. I know he cares about me, but he doesn't really show it." she had stopped washing the dishes, and was now staring into the distance.

"My brother is a business man. He is calculating and as cold as ice. The only times I've ever seen him smile is when he's talking to Hisana-san… his wife. My family is old and somewhat well-known in our neighbourhood," she told him, skirting around the edges of truth. "So that has given my brother the idea of appearances. Expectations on how I should act. He says it's for my own good and I guess he means well, but I felt like I was a doll, living the life my brother wanted for me. That's why I ran."

* * *

026 – The Present

**Prompt:** A Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Word Count:** 379

Ichigo set his hand on Rukia's shoulder and gave her a comforting pat.

He had come to know the girl rather well. He knew she was gentle and kind, and worried too damn much about being a bother. He knew she was proud and strong. He knew she wasn't much of a cook, and that she didn't appear to be used to doing housework. She was calm, but he knew her to have a temper. When angry, she did not hesitate to tell him exactly what she thought of him. She was polite but also detached – Ichigo knew all these things about her, but he knew nothing about her past, about who she had been before that rainy day they had met.

This was the first time she had ever touched upon the subject, told him anything about where she had come from.

"I'm glad you told me," Ichigo said. He removed his hand from her shoulder and went back to drying the dishes.

He felt her shrug as she handed him a plate.

"You told me about your family," she replied simply. "It's not like mine's a big dark secret."

"Well, since you ran away from home I figured you didn't want to talk about it."

"You know, I have never really talked about it before. That's why the journal is so important to me; it was the only place I could confide in about these things."

Ichigo's scoff darkened at that, and he spoke what was on his mind.

"That sounds lonely."

"I never realised how lonely I had been until I came here." She turned, glancing at him. "Until I was lonely no longer."

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that, so he concentrated in scrubbing the mug in his hands dry, missing the slight smile that graced Rukia's lips as she witnessed his awkwardness.

"I was always so busy trying to be the person my brother wanted me to be, so I needed to get away. Only then could I find out whom _I_ wanted to be."

Ichigo nodded. He understood. And he also realised a truth so simple he had almost missed it: He knew who she was now, and that was enough.

The past was in the past, and did not matter.

* * *

027 – Beginning

**Prompt:** Poetry

**Word Count:** 627

It was so very simple that it was wonderful. Boring everyday things and a normal life. A modern style apartment in an apartment building, instead of a century old traditional Japanese mansion. Going to supermarket to buy groceries together with Ichigo, cleaning and cooking and doing dishes, instead of always having the servants around. Friends to talk and laugh with, instead of sitting alone in her room, writing her sorrow and pain into the notebook. The music all her new friends were so invested in always present, instead of the silence. It was different and exhilarating, a new world, a new life, a new chance.

It had only been a little over a week, and she was still worried that her brother would somehow manage to find her if she stayed in Tokyo. Tokyo was too close to Osaka, but maybe it wasn't a bad idea to stay. There were so many people in Tokyo, finding her here would be like finding a needle in a haystack. She would be hiding in plain sight. That was not a bad idea.

Of course, the real reason was that she did not want to leave anymore. She was here, and now, and she felt she _belonged_. She had a place here, she had friends.

Writing songs with Ichigo was the best decision she had made so far. It had been different and exciting; it had been frustrating but rewarding. They had lounged in the living room for several days, listening to Hisagi's songs over and over again, crouching over sheets of paper, tossing ideas and suggestions and emotions in the spur of the moment and heart of inspiration, writing the best ones down and then polishing the words, perfecting the message, carefully crafting a brilliant poem, one that would flow with the rhythm of the music. It had been magical, and Rukia had been so proud when they had showed the lyrics to the band, her heart had skipped a beat the moment she had heard Ichigo sing. He had been looking at her, a grin twisting his lips, while his voice had brought their words to life.

The joy of creation had been brilliant, but completing the lyrics had also left her a little disappointed, a bit empty. The songs were finished now and she was no longer needed, there was nothing left for her to do now but sit in the corner of the training room and listen the band rehearse.

"Oy, what's on your mind?"

Rukia started, and glanced at Ichigo. He was sitting on a sofa; she was curled up in the corner of an armchair. The TV was on, but she had stopped paying attention to the program when she had become lost in her thoughts.

"Nothing much," she replied evasively. "I was just thinking how fun it was to write the songs and how sad it is that it's over."

"What do you mean it's over?"

"Well, we finished the songs."

Ichigo stared at her rather pointedly.

"We're working on a new album, Rukia. We need at least twelve more songs, three is just the beginning."

Rukia's violet eyes widened.

They needed more songs. She was still needed. She still had a place, she still belonged.

"Really?" she asked a bit breathlessly, unable to believe her good luck.

"Of course. So I hope you weren't planning running away any time soon, 'cause we still have plenty of work to do."

"I was not planning to run away," she confessed a bit timidly. "I was trying to look for reasons to stay."

"Of course you're staying. Why wouldn't you?" Ichigo shook his head. "You're an idiot," he told her, but the grumbling insult was good-natured and he was smiling as he spoke the words.


	10. 028-030

028 – Nice enough

**Prompt:** Coffee

**Word Count: **346

"I'm back," Hisagi called at the door.

"Welcome home," Miyu's voice echoed over to him from the kitchen. "How was it?"

"Good. All three songs got the ok from the company. Ishida-san figures they could be released as a single, but the higher ups are the ones to decide that, so we it will probably still be a while until we get to recording."

"Well that's good then. You have time to rehearse the songs at the least."

Hisagi walked into the kitchen. Miyu was pouring coffee into a mug. He tiptoed over to his girlfriend and looped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned to glance at him over her shoulder.

"Do you want a cup, too?"

"No thanks, Ishida-san served me coffee at the company. How was work?"

"Frustrating," Miyu grumbled. "The client was really opinionated and didn't want to even try on the first outfit I put together. At least the producer and the staff had my back, though, so it wasn't too bad."

"I'm sure you handled the situation very well. But that does remind me, Ishida-san said the Star magazine wanted to do an interview and photoshoot with the band. Are you free next week?"

"I'll check, just a sec…" Miyu reached for her phone and opened her calendar. "What day and time?"

"Starting at 1 PM on Thursday."

"You're in luck, I have a free slot there! So I'll be there to doll you up as always."

"Great."

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave your wardrobe in anyone else's hands, so I might have made room for you if you asked nicely enough."

"Oh, really?" Hisagi grinned, tightened his hold of her and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Is that nice enough for you?"

"You didn't convince me at all," Miyu countered, pouting slightly.

"Well then, I suppose I have to really put my heart into it," her boyfriend's deep voice whispered into her ear, right before his tongue flicked out the taste the side of her neck.

"Do that again," she breathed out.

Hisagi gladly obliged.

* * *

029 – Quirks

**Prompt:** Old Habits Die Hard

**Word Count:** 555

His new friend was a bit odd sometimes, Ichigo noticed. First of all, her manner of speech really stood out. She had at some point told him that she was from Osaka, but there was no hint of the Kansai dialect when she opened her mouth. Rather, she sounded very formal and old-fashioned, largely due to her brother, Ichigo quietly suspected.

She had started to act more relaxed around him and his friends, laughing and chatting, even showing her temper at times. With strangers, however, such as Miyu whom Rukia did not know as closely, she was quiet and reserved, only speaking when spoken to. It was not really shyness. Ichigo knew Rukia was far from being shy, with him she was very blunt at times. No, it was more that she was used to being alone, and did not really seek contact with other people. It just took a while for her to build that trust and to open up.

She had found herself a new past time. First she had been almost glued in front of the TV screen, as if she had almost never seen a TV before. She seemed to have tired of it, however, and was now reading her way through Ichigo's bookcase. Most of the books he owned were comics, though, and definitely in the boyish end of the scale with lots of action and battles, but Rukia seemed to gobble them down nonetheless. It was very odd to see her read them, though. The other day he had chanced to pass by her room. The door was open, and he had seen her in there, sitting on the _tatami_ in a perfect posture, and leafing through the comic book. It made for such a peculiar sight, to see her reading boys' comics in traditional surroundings, in that formal sitting position. In that setting he could almost picture her in a kimono and doing some recognised or old-fashioned things like flower arranging or calligraphy or tea ceremony. Idly, he wondered if she actually knew how to do some of those things, he wouldn't put it past her. If her brother was so set on things like family status he might as well have enrolled her in such courses, the same way he had enrolled her into those fancy all girls private schools Rukia had hated. The other day they had talked about school, Ichigo had recounted his, Tatsuki's, Mizuiro's and Sado's high school days, and Rukia had confessed she had gone to a prestigious private boarding school where she had never quite felt comfortable.

Sometimes, she appeared fascinated by the most ordinary things. When they went to do grocery shopping in the supermarket, she behaved almost as if they had gone to a zoo or an amusement park. She didn't quite point at things in wonder, but she came pretty damn close.

Then again, everyone had their own quirks. Sado hardly ever opened his mouth, and even though he was a big guy, he absolutely loved cute things. Tatsuki was a complete tomboy. Mizuiro had his messed up love-affairs and Ichigo himself, well, he knew he was gruff and maybe took things too seriously most of the time. So even if Rukia was a bit of an oddball, she didn't really stand out too much in their little group.

* * *

030 - Permission

**Prompt:** Talents

**Word Count: **538

It was Saturday evening; Deathberry's regular and scheduled training session. Once again they were in the familiar training room at the basement floor of the building. They were practising the new songs, concentrating on the little things that needed to be worked out, such as the intro or the solo or Ichigo's articulation of the lyrics.

Rukia was on her usual spot, in the corner of the room. Her foot was tapping to the music the band was playing. She would never get tired of watching them interact. Each of them was talented in their own right: Mizuiro's fingers danced on the keyboard so fast that they seemed almost to blur, Sado seemed to have the beat in his blood and successfully transferred that to his drums, Tatsuki's eyes shone with excitement as she plugged the strings of the bass, the slight gruffness in Ichigo's voice added an extra edge to every song. Hisagi, too, was really good with his guitar, but his real talent was in his hard work and the way he lead the band, how he was able to help everyone to achieve their full potential. It was amazing to see all these individual artists come together and form one unit, one band, one sound.

"Alright everyone, few things before you leave," Hisagi said after the practice had ended and they were wrapping things up. "I went to the company yesterday and spoke with Ishida-san."

"How's the manager?" Mizuiro asked.

"He's well. He said these new songs are good and reckons they could be published as a single. He wants us to practice more before recording, though."

"Alright, I knew the songs would get an ok!" Tatsuki cheered.

"Also, the Star magazine wants to do an interview and a photo shoot next Thursday, at 1 PM. Over at Studio Zen, so make sure to mark it on your calendars."

"Cool," Tatsuki mused.

"Is Miyu-san coming?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yes, she'll be there," Hisagi replied.

"Excuse me?" a polite, hesitant voice cut in.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the petite woman sitting in the corner.

"Could I come?" Rukia asked, glancing at everyone in turn, trying to assess their reactions.

Sade was silent, as always, Ichigo was wearing his trademark scowl, and Mizuiro was smiling in his usual manner.

"I think that would be awesome!" Tatsuki said with her typical enthusiasm.

"I would not mind that," Hisagi started carefully, his tone a bit apologetic, "but I am not sure if the magazine would agree to that. It will probably be quite hectic, so I think they'd feel any extra people might get in the way."

"Of course, I understand," Rukia replied quickly with a false cheer. "I just thought it sounded really interesting."

Everyone was quiet. Ichigo looked at his friend. He knew that Rukia was not officially a member in their band, but she was slowly but surely becoming a fixture in their staff, the same way Miyu or their manager Ishida was.

"What if she helped Miyu-san? She wouldn't really be in the way then, right?"

"Oh, good thinking, Ichigo!" Tatsuki grinned.

Hisagi stayed silent for a moment. Then he smiled.

"I guess that could work. We'll still need to ask Miyu, though."

* * *

**Chie:** This story will be taking a holiday break, and will resume as normal in January. Happy Holidays! :3


	11. 031-033

031 – Second Thoughts

**Prompt:** Red

**Wordcount:** 476

After getting Hisagi's permission, Rukia was very excited. An interview and a photo shoot with a popular magazine sounded so interesting.

"So why is Miyu-san coming and how can I help her?" she asked Ichigo after the practice.

"Oh right, I forgot you didn't know. Miyu-san works as a stylist. That's how she and Hisagi met, actually, we were working on our first music video and she was the costume director. After they started dating, she just kinda took over, looking after our band's image in photo shoots and concerts and wherever. She doesn't work for us exclusively though, but does have other clients."

"That sounds really great, no wonder she always looks so polished and fashionable."

"Yeah. The best thing about Miyu-san is though that she can envision the whole look so well. She can work seamlessly together with the whole team and put together an outfit that fits both the purpose of the director, producer or whoever is in charge, but which also shows off our personality." Ichigo grinned. "You know, since Tatsuki is the only girl in the band, sometimes the magazines try to create contrast by dressing her in frilly dresses."

"I've never seen Tatsuki-chan wear a skirt," Rukia said with a frown. Tatsuki was rather the athletic type, and she didn't much care for dressing up.

"Me neither – aside of the school uniforms of course."

The next day, Miyu popped by at Ichigo's apartment, to say she wouldn't mind Rukia tagging along, and explaining that she could most help out by running little errands like fetching things or at times giving secondary opinions on the outfits. Rukia nodded quickly, she was just glad and excited to be able to take part, and she would be happy if she could do anything to help Miyu out.

As Thursday steadily grew nearer, Rukia's enthusiasm began to fade. The nearer the appointment drew, the more she started to think that it had been a very bad idea for her to take part. After she had got over most of the excitement, a red light had started to flash right before her eyes in warning. Rukia was hardly a celebrity, but neither was she a nobody. The Star magazine was centred on pop culture, but maybe there would be someone who would recognise her. She had gone to different galas and charity events and what not with her brother, and sometimes had appeared on the society pages. She had cut her hair when she had left home, but that alone didn't really obscure her identity. Maybe she should stay at home and not go after all, pretend to be sick or something.

On Wednesday evening Rukia was worried, doubtful and indecisive. She still wanted to go along, together with her new friends, but couldn't help but imagining the whole ordeal turn into a complete disaster.

032 – Disguise

**Prompt:** Festivities

**Wordcount: **550

When Thursday morning dawned, Rukia had a plan. It was a great plan, rather it was quite full of holes and she was painfully aware that everything might still end in a disaster.

She would just need to wear a disguise. The few times her photograph had been in a magazine, it had been taking at a party or some other kind of an event, so usually she had been fully dolled up, wearing something formal like a cocktail dress, evening gown or even a kimono. Her long hair had been professionally done into elaborate bun.

So now, she hoped it'd be enough if she wouldn't look like a rich little princess, with her short messy hair and wearing something very casual.

Her mind made, Rukia could barely sit still as she ate breakfast together with Ichigo. Based on the long glances he shot her way when he thought she wasn't looking, Rukia could tell that the vocalist had picked up on her nervousness. She hoped he'd just think she was excited to go to the photo shoot. As soon as she had eaten, she leapt from her chair.

"I'm going to see Tatsuki-chan."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, but didn't voice his suspicions.

"Alright."

With a quick wave, Rukia left the apartment.

"Rukia-chan! Come in!" Tatsuki greeted her as she opened her door. "What's up?"

"I need your help, I have to find something to wear to the studio. You know I don't have many clothes with me."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help! But I think you asked the wrong person, Miyu-san would be much better suited for wardrobe advice."

"I need to borrow clothes, and you are closer to my size."

"Oh, alright. Come."

Rukia followed Tatsuki into her bedroom. She carelessly opened the double doors of her armoire and stood back.

"Grab whatever you like." she said with a shrug.

Half an hour later, Rukia was studying herself in the mirror and feeling much better. Coming to Tatsuki had definitely been the right choice. Largely because of her brother's pressure and sense of appearances, Rukia's wardrobe had always been very feminine. She didn't own a single pair of trousers.

Now, she was clad in jean shorts and a red and black T-shirt. Since Tatsuki was taller than her, the shirt hung a bit loosely on her, which only added to the somewhat boyish look. Since her figure was so petite, the outfit made her look younger, and that illusion only grew when she tied her hair on short pigtails at her neck.

Tatsuki knocked the door.

"Are you done?"

"Yes," Rukia replied, and Tatsuki peeked in from the crack of the door.

"Oh wow. Let me see!"

Rukia walked over to her friend, and Tatsuki shook her head in surprise.

"You look so different! But in a good way, those shorts look good on you, your legs seem longer!"

"Thanks," Rukia said with a wide smile. The excitement was coming back now, and giddy merriment was bubbling at the back of her mind. She was sure that right now, she did not look like Kuchiki Rukia, and that thought was oddly exhilarating.

She laughed out loud, feeling as if she had just broken through an invisible fence, and the joy of her victory left her feeling festive.

033 – At the Studio

**Prompt:** Second Thoughts

**Wordcount: **365

Ichigo was very much confused when Rukia came back from Tatsuki's place, but outwardly the only indication of his surprise was the slight deepening of his scowl. Her whole look had changed, and he wasn't quite sure what to think about it. He knew she didn't have many clothes with her, so it was nice that Tatsuki had agreed to lend some to her. But he had only ever seen her dressed in feminine attire; dresses and soft cardigans.

Her current outfit was very different from her normal wear. While Ichigo thought Tatsuki's clothes suited his petite friend, he felt slightly unsettled at how much the shorts bared her legs. For a fleeting irrational moment he had second thoughts, feeling reluctant to let Rukia come along with them, wanting her to stay at home instead. He recovered very quickly though, and berated himself for the sudden bout of over-protectiveness. The last thing he wanted was to turn into Rukia's brother.

A few hours later they left to the studio in Shibuya. Hisagi and Miyu went ahead on his bike, while the rest of the band plus Rukia packed into a taxi. They arrived on time at the studio and introduced themselves to the interviewer and the photographer. The interview would take place first. While the band settled into the chairs that had been laid out for them, Miyu and the people of the magazine discussed the details of the photo shoot.

"We want something casual and laid-black. There's a walk-in closet on the left, so go and take your pick."

Miyu nodded and smiled.

From the corner of his eye, Ichigo followed Rukia, as she hurried after Miyu. The dark-haired woman appeared to be excited, curiously looking around. She didn't stand out and no one was questioning her presence. As Rukia followed Miyu out of the room, she was smiling, and her violet eyes were aglow. The sight reminded Ichigo somewhat of a child in the candy aisle. Her enthusiasm was both so genuine and innocent that Ichigo could not help smiling himself. He was glad they had taken her along, just seeing that delighted expression on her face made the whole hassle worth it.


	12. 034-036

034 – Unnerved

**Prompt: **The World Is Your Oyster

**Wordcount:** 679

"So, it has been almost a year since your debut and your popularity is only rising. How does this make you feel?" the interviewer asked, looking at the band with a friendly smile.

"It's a dream come true," Tatsuki beamed.

"We get to do what we love for a living, I'm very grateful for that," Mizuiro continued.

"It hasn't fully sunken in yet," Ichigo drawled. "I don't really think we'd be that famous, but then I see my face on the TV and that just kinda stops me every time."

"We started 3-4 years ago, playing in clubs. We had some fanbase then but nothing big. It feels really great to have come this far from those days."

Sado just nodded.

"What are you planning to do next?"

"We're currently working on a new album," Hisagi replied. "Making new songs and rehearsing, preparing for recording."

"What is your song writing process like?" the journalist asked.

"I do the composing and Ichigo does the lyrics. Whether the melody or the lyrics comes first doesn't really matter, whichever of us gets inspired first will start on the song. It isn't a strict or mechanical process; it can be very whimsical at times." Hisagi explained.

"We work well together," Ichigo said, "and we can understand pretty well what the other is looking for, so it doesn't really matter whether Hisagi is composing the melody to my lyrics or I'm writing the words to his song. It's a team effort either way."

"So teamwork is the best way?"

"Teamwork is essential for a band, none of us would sound as good alone as we do together," Hisagi grinned.

"I think teamwork is really great for the creative process. I'm actually trying out something new with the songs we're currently working on," Ichigo confessed. "I'm co-writing them with a friend of mine. It is really great to brainstorm together, it helps to give a different perspective and we feed on each other's inspiration, one idea always leading to another."

"That sounds great." The interviewer smiled, and went on to ask new questions.

Almost an hour later they had finished the interview and got styled and ready for the photo shoot. Ichigo did not particularly enjoy being in front of the camera, although he did not really dislike it either. It was a necessary evil that came with the job. The actual modelling part was not too bad, he would just have to listen to the photographer's direction, stay still and be himself. It was all that hassle that went behind the scenes that made the whole ordeal bothersome – the make-up, hair, having to change into different sets of clothes. So much trouble for just one or two photographs.

He entered the studio, all ready for the photos. His eyes immediately sought out Rukia, and soon enough also found the photographer's assistant who was chatting with her. They were sharing a laugh about something, and Ichigo scowled. He recognised the type easily; a young carefree flirtatious bloke who saw the whole world as his playground and believed he could do whatever he damn well wanted to. He felt protective of Rukia, like he did of most of his friends and his younger sisters. Knowing that Rukia was a bit clueless at times, and had a penchant for getting into trouble, he sincerely hoped she would have enough sense not to do or say anything to encourage the annoying young man.

Gloomy thoughts whirled in his mind until he realised he was staring at the chatting pair. He tore his gaze off the two and soon noticed that Miyu was standing next to Rukia. Her brown eyes were intently looking at him, and a small knowing smile played on her lips. She waved her hand, making a shooing motion at him.

Ichigo obeyed, turning away and starting to walk towards the spotlight in front of the camera, where the others were already waiting for him. He breathed a little easier now, knowing he did not need to worry as long as Miyu was watching over Rukia.

* * *

035 – Gut Feeling

**Prompt:** One In A Million

**Wordcount:** 512

Abarai Renji sat in his cramped and cluttered office. His fingers laced on the back of his neck as he leaned back in his chair, frowning. The case he was working on was proving more difficult than he had thought. It was nothing like a teenager running away from home like he had initially assumed. After the visit to the Kuchiki mansion it was clear that Kuchiki Rukia did not want to be found. She had left so much behind – and not just clothes or jewellery and other such simple possessions. She had left her cell phone and her wallet. She had left her passport.

If he had not read the letter the girl had written before slipping out of the house in the dead of the night, Renji might have thought she had just felt adventurous and wanted to have her fun or a week or two and then come back. But the letter, though short, had been very clear on that she had no intention to return. One would think a little princess of a rich family like her would have it easy. Yet Kuchiki Rukia had written down the words_"I refuse this life."_.

it had been a few weeks since Renji had got the job from Kuchiki-sama, but he felt like he was still stuck at square one. It was frustrating.

Glumly, Renji glanced around his small office and got up from his chair. He did his thinking better on his feet, anyway.

Outside, he lit a cigarette and then strolled down the street, a hand in his pocket. He just couldn't grasp what the chick had been thinking when she had run away. Most runaways he had dealt with were hiding in their friends' houses, but Kuchiki Rukia's address book had been surprisingly empty, and the few friends that had been listed in there had not heard anything from her for a while. Of course he had checked on their stories and done a few stake outs to make sure they weren't hiding the Kuchiki sister. She had only taken a little money with her. Where was she planning to go?

Renji walked along the streets, idly studying the pedestrians milling all around him. Even if the girl still was in Osaka, finding her among these millions of people would be no easy task. A needle in the haystack. Perhaps the little sister had been clever enough to hide herself in a plain sight like that. When he had visited the Kuchiki mansion, Mrs. Kuchiki had told him they had found hair on the floor, indicating that the little miss had cut it before she had left. Perhaps she was employing some other kind of a disguise as well and then casually stroll these very same streets.

Renji stopped, tossed down the stump of his cigarette and stomped on it.

No.

There was a nagging feeling on his gut – one he could not explain in any way but still trusted. And that feeling was telling him that Kuchiki Rukia had left the town as well as her home.

* * *

036 – Support

**Prompt:** Race

**Wordcount:** 590

Rukia was sitting on her usual spot, the armchair in Ichigo's living room, and leafing through the _Star_ magazine. It was the number in which Deathberry appeared. She had seen it on the magazine rack when they had gone to the supermarket, and despite Ichigo's eye rolling, she had purchased it.

The doorbell rang and Rukia frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. She got up and set the magazine down to a side table. Maybe Ichigo had come back early.

But it was not Ichigo behind the door, but Miyu.

"Hello, Rukia-san," she greeted her, smiling.

"Hi," Rukia replied, slightly confused to see Hisagi's girlfriend in the hallway. "Ummm, Ichigo's not at home, it's his sisters' birthday."

"That's quite alright," Miyu said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm here to see you, not him."

"Oh," Rukia haltered, feeling even more confused. "Please come in."

Miyu stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

Rukia immediately went to the kitchen.

"Would you like tea?"

"Sure, thanks," Miyu quickly agreed, sitting down on the sofa.

Rukia joined her in the living room carrying the refreshments.

Miyu thanked her and picked up a mug.

"So for what do I own the pleasure?" Rukia asked politely.

"Oh right." Miyu set down her tea and dug through her handbag. She pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Rukia.

Feeling curious, Rukia accepted the envelope and peeked inside. She raised her eyebrow.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"The interview and the photoshoot."

"I can't accept it," Rukia said firmly, setting the envelope down. "You did me a favour by letting me help you; it was the only way I could have come along. I didn't expect to be paid."

"Oh, nonsense. It's not much, but you should really get your share. I'm grateful you came to the studio, you were really helpful."

"Thank you," Rukia replied helplessly. She knew that she had no choice now. She felt uncomfortable accepting the money from Miyu, but the stylist insisted, and it would be impolite to refuse her.

It just didn't sit right with her. She was freeloading off Ichigo anyway, and now she was paid for being allowed to help Miyu after she had selfishly requested to tag along.

She was afraid that one day her good luck would run out, that her new friends would get tired of having her around, that she would lose the place she now felt she belonged to. That thought filled her with anxiety and made her heart race.

"You're not happy," Miyu observed astutely.

"It is frustrating," Rukia confessed. "I depend on all of you guys and your goodwill. I wish I could be of more use."

"Don't worry about it," Miyu shrugged, sipping her tea. "You are doing what you can. Everyone is fond of you and we're happy to have you around. So just be confident and keep on supporting the band in your own way. Like I am," she added with a smile.

Rukia smiled back a bit shyly. For the first time she felt close to the woman, a sense of kinship. Neither was a member of Deathberry, but they were still tied to the band, part of the team working behind the scenes.

She felt a new respect for Miyu. The stylist was so confident and mature, and she had been able to alleviate Rukia's fears and worries so easily.

Glancing at the calm and kind woman furtively over the rim of her mug, Rukia realised that it was something she herself wanted to become.


	13. 037-039

037 – Shopping

**Prompt:** Smooth

**Wordcount:** 513

Now that Rukia had a bit of money, she took up Tatsuki's offer of clothes shopping. They asked Miyu to come, too, so on Saturday afternoon they headed out to the shopping districts. Rukia was both nervous and excited; it was another thing she had never really done before. This had to be the first time she was shopping purely for fun. The fact that she was going out shopping with _friends_ was something that still hadn't quite sunken in, even though they were already sitting on the train, and planning where to go and what shops to visit.

Since meeting Ichigo and getting to know him and his band, Rukia had come to realise she had never really had a friend, just acquaintances. The shallow sense of belonging in the private all girls' school, networking with other influential families because that was what was expected. Talking about trivial things while wearing a smile to hide their true feelings.

That was not friendship. Not when she sat there with Tatsuki and Miyu who were engaging and genuine. The two of them – just like everyone in the band – liked Rukia for herself, not for her family.

They stepped out of the train, and Rukia followed her friends, not being familiar with Tokyo herself. Since she didn't have that much money, they took her to second-hand stores. It was both fun and interesting to shop with friends, especially when one of them was a professional stylist. Miyu was very eager, almost seemed to slip into a work mode at times when she pulled this and that from the shelves and the racks for Rukia to try on.

"I bet she is excited to have someone new to play doll with," Tatsuki grinned at Rukia while Miyu was browsing clothes. "Miyu-chan really likes to dress people up, and I never took too well to all that. I want my clothes to be comfortable and practical."

Miyu came over, holding a black shirt of a thin, smooth cloth.

"Here," she said, offering it to Rukia. "Try this on."

Tatsuki gave her an amused 'told you so' look while Rukia smiled slightly and simply nodded before going to fitting room.

The shirt fit her loosely and it had billowing sleeves that gathered at her elbows. It was something she would probably have never picked for herself, but now that she was wearing it she realised how nice it looked on her. The material felt nice against her skin.

"Come on," Tatsuki urged from outside. "Let us see."

Rukia stepped out, smoothing the front of the shirt.

"I knew it," Miyu muttered to herself with a confident smile.

"Oh wow, that really suits you!" Tatsuki cheered excitedly. "You should buy that."

Tatsuki turned to Miyu.

"You know what? We should get her a pair of shorts, too. The ones she borrowed from me looked good, and I bet they'd go with that shirt."

"That's a good idea, Tatsuki-chan. What do you think, Rukia-san?"

Rukia looked at her friends, a shy smile on her face.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

038 – Catching Up

**Prompt:** Apart

**Wordcount:** 544

On Sunday afternoon Ichigo returned to his apartment. Rukia greeted him as he walked in, and he realised how nice it was not to return to an empty apartment. He had been visiting his family for the weekend. It had been a while since he had actually stayed overnight in his childhood home. He did visit every now and then, but as his family lived in the Tokyo metropolitan area, it wasn't a long trip to make. This time though, had been his sisters' birthday, so he had stayed from Friday to Sunday.

"How was it?" Rukia asked when Ichigo plopped down onto a sofa.

"Exhausting," Ichigo replied dryly. "On Friday they held a party for their friends from school. I helped them to prepare and then holed up in my room trying to stay away. A house full of 16 year old teenage girls isn't the best place to be for the vocalist of a rock band."

"I can imagine," Rukia replied with a chuckle.

"Then on Saturday we just celebrated with the family, you know dinner and presents, the like."

"Sounds nice," she hummed with a slight smile.

"I haven't been at home for a while so my sisters were excited to see me. Yeah, it was nice. My dad was so noisy and annoying though that I wanted to punch him in the face."

Rukia looked a bit shocked at the thought. Ichigo noticed the wide-eyed look and scratched his head.

"You haven't met my dad, ok? If you had, you would understand my annoyance. I don't do hugs and loud greetings in the morning."

Rukia stifled a giggle. Knowing that Ichigo was **not** a morning person, she could picture such a scene so very well.

"It must be exciting to have twin sisters. What are they like?"

"Well you know when I tell about my younger sisters, most people think about identical twins and one of the first questions always is if it is easy to tell them apart. But my sisters are not identical, quite the opposite. Well, I guess they are the same height and weight and their features look similar, so strangers might still confuse them. But their hair colours and personalities are different."

"Different how?"

"Well Yuzu is really cheery and girly. Especially now, you know what a typical high school girl is like. She's very responsible though, and cooks for the whole family. She just kinda grew up to that role since mom… well." Ichigo fell silent for a while, and Rukia looked at him empathetically.

"Karin is more of a tomboy, good at sports. Her personality takes more after mine, I suppose. Yuzu and Dad are the cheery ones."

"It sounds like you have a nice family," Rukia said.

"Yeah, they're okay," Ichigo admitted. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me, but I don't think either of us would have been too happy of the never ending girlfriend speculation."

Rukia laughed.

"It's alright, I had a fun weekend."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I went shopping with Tatsuki-chan and Miyu-san."

Ichigo shook his head in surprise, but the scowl he wore eased up.

"Good," he grunted after a while. "You should get out more."

"Maybe I will," Rukia replied with a small smile.

* * *

039 – Dinner

**Prompt:** The Show Must Go On

**Wordcount:** 575

He had been troubled ever since he had come home from work. She had been patient with him, waiting for him to tell her what was on his mind, but when he hadn't she had broached the subject directly.

"You are frowning," Hisana pointed out gently to her husband. "What's wrong?"

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed. He set down his chopsticks and glanced at his wife. She was looking at him from across the table. Many people said he was a cold man and that his face was made of stone. In a sense it was true, he did put up a front, keeping his thoughts and emotions under tight control. He was a private person and did not want the whole world to know what he was feeling and thinking.

Still, the ease with which his wife was able to read him always surprised him, but also warmed his heart. She knew, because she was always watching him closely. She knew because she cared.

"There was a call today," Byakuya started, sipping his drink. "Some magazine wants to do an exclusive interview, here in the mansion."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Hisana observed. "The publicity is a necessary evil, you've told me that several times. Is it the location that bothers you about this one?"

Byakuya nodded.

"As the head of the corporation I am forced to live in the spotlight, but what I do after the work hours is nobody's business but mine," he spoke dryly. "Doing an interview here at my house and home just feels like an invasion."

"I understand," Hisana said softly.

"I do not have any good reason to decline their request, however, and if I do then people will talk."

"No matter what you do, people will always talk," his wife hummed. "But I agree, you should agree to do the interview. No reporter has set a foot in the Kuchiki mansion for as long as I can remember. Mystery feeds curiosity. After they get to see it for themselves they will lose their interest."

"I hope you are right in that," Byakuya murmured. "They will probably want to interview you as well."

"Then let them. I don't mind. And you don't need to worry. I've been feeling better for weeks already."

He nodded automatically. But no matter how many times his wife would tell him not to worry, no matter how many times she would tell him she was strong enough, he still constantly lived together with the fear. Kuchiki Byakuya was a man who always was in control, whether it was of his work, his family or himself. But his wife's illness was something he could not control, and that made him feel so painfully weak

Hisana saw that pained faraway look in her husband's eyes. She knew what he was thinking and she did not want him to dwell in such sadness.

"They might ask about Rukia," she pointed out, to snap him out of his thoughts. "When they notice she isn't here."

"We'll worry about that when it happens," Byakuya said firmly.

"Have you heard anything at all?"

"No. But Abarai is still looking for her."

"I just hope she is safe," Hisana sighed.

"As do I," Byakuya agreed. He took his wife's bowl and filled it with rice. "Now eat a bit more to keep up your strength."

She smiled at him, that loving and understanding smile that kept him grounded, and accepted the bowl.


	14. 040-042

040 – Confusion

**Prompt:** Reality Check

**Wordcount:** 509

Some days Rukia wondered what she was doing, and thought she should not have stayed in Tokyo. It was all very confusing to her, this weird new life of hers and the old one at home she had left behind. They were so different and yet eerily similar.

The pressure of expectations was gone, the gilded cage had shattered. She was free to be who herself – though she wasn't yet sure who she really was. Yet, her freedom was not complete; there still was pressure on her, although a different kind. The lies and half-truths she had to tell, to keep her background secret weighed on her at times, filled her with guilt.

She had friends now - that was different from before. Still there was a part of her which wasn't used to having friends, so she found it hard to open up to them and to fully relax in their presence – with the exception of Ichigo. For some reason, she felt at ease with him.

She was still living at other people's mercy, this time at Ichigo's, not her brother's. She had been born into a wealthy family; she was a Kuchiki and thus fully entitled to their family's fortune. But personally she had always felt a bit at uneasy with that. She had never actually contributed to the family. Before coming to Tokyo, she had never earned even a single penny. Her brother had not allowed her to go to work; he had told her she had no need for such.

But at least now she was trying to earn her keep, even if she was depending on Ichigo and his goodwill. She wrote songs with him and helped with the band if they needed anything. She kept their apartment clean and contributed in the kitchen. Just the other day Ichigo had jokingly told her that her cooking was getting better and that this time she had managed not to burn the dinner.

Although she was confused, and although she sometimes second-guessed her choices, although she felt ill at ease at times with the situation she was in…At the end of the day, the good things outweighed the bad, and she knew she had made the right decision. She truly felt she had found her place, and was certain that in time, she would be able to discover herself, and find out how she wanted to live her life. The dark thoughts of course would come back, but they would plague her for only a short while before she banished them.

It was natural to have doubts and second guess your choices - that was part of being human. It was alright to feel lost and confused; it was all just a part of the process of finding out who she really was and what she wanted. Some days were good and some were bad, but that was how life worked.

Rukia knew she had already begun to change. She knew it for certain; she felt it in her heart. She was on the right track.

* * *

041 – Domestic

**Prompt:** Flying

**Wordcount:** 531

Rukia sat at the table, eating a chocolate pudding for an evening snack. She was looking at Ichigo, who was in the kitchen, putting together an omelette. He was idly singing to himself as he rummaged through the fridge.

"I'm flying apart and ripped at the seams,

So sick and tired of the same old scene

That keeps playing in my head

For the hundredth time

Knowing it's no use

Hoping you'd be mine."

Rukia did not recognise the song. It was not one of his typical fast-paced and energetic rock songs but something slower and smoother. She liked his voice; he had a very unique sound that she really liked to listen. The sight of the orange-haired young man going about his kitchen, cooking a quick meal and wearing an apron was absolutely hilarious, though, and Rukia couldn't help a chuckle.

"You know I expected something a bit more glamorous from a rock star," she told him mockingly, a smile twisting her lips. "You just train with your band and then sit at home reading comic books and watching TV."

"Yeah? And what's wrong with that, you're pretty much the same," he retorted with a quick glance in her way.

"True, but I'm not the one in a rock band," Rukia replied, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well the whole 'sex, drugs and rock'n'roll' doesn't really sound like my kinda thing," Ichigo drawled dryly as he walked over to join Rukia at the table to eat his omelette. "I suppose we might look like the rebellious or bad boy type, but we're not doing this for the money or the glory or any of that shit. We just want to make music and stand on that stage."

Rukia smiled.

"You're all so focused, it is admirable."

Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't believe you can succeed without hard work and a bit of luck."

"I know. I was just teasing you. It's just funny because you look the part, like you said. But you are very serious person. I bet a lot of people misjudge you."

"Well that's their problem, isn't it?" Ichigo shrugged. "I don't really care."

Rukia just smiled at him. A part of her was envious of that strength and confidence, how he could just boldly declare he didn't care what other people thought of him. Rukia could not really do the same yet; she had cared too much about what other people thought. That was what had driven her to the breaking point when her life had become so unbearable she had wanted to escape. She shook her head to herself.

Having finished her pudding, Rukia proceeded to lick her spoon, just to find that Ichigo was looking at her intently.

She stopped and lowered her spoon.

"You are staring at me," she told him pointedly.

"That's 'cause you have pudding on your face, stupid," he said, leaning over the table. His finger brushed the corner of her lips. She sat still as he wiped the chocolate off and then licked his finger clean. Then, he kicked his chair back and got up. "It's getting late, I'm hitting the sack. G'nite."

"Good night," Rukia called out to Ichigo's back.

* * *

042 – Puzzle

**Prompt: **What Goes Around

**Wordcount:** 502

Miyu sat in the break room, leafing through a magazine while absently eating her _bentou_. She was at work, stylist in charge for a TV commercial. They had been shooting for most of the morning and were now taking a lunch break. Miyu wasn't really concentrating on either reading the magazine or eating her lunch – her mind was preoccupied with something else. She was busy pondering her newest friend, Rukia, and the mystery surrounding her.

From the very beginning, Miyu had known that there was something she had been withholding. Like when they had introduced themselves, she had never revealed her last name. That was kind of weird, since usually you wouldn't be on a first name basis with someone you had just met, especially when that someone seemed to be the reserved type. Miyu had let it lie though, had not pried into her business, since everyone was entitled to their own secrets.

Still there had been something about her. She had appeared vaguely familiar, like Miyu had seen her somewhere before. And then there was her name. Rukia was not a common name, Miyu had only heard of one other person by that name but for the life of her she couldn't remember who that was. It was frustrating, because she felt like it was something she should know, but her brain was just drawing a complete blank.

Miyu shrugged, putting the matter to a rest. It was none of her business anyway. She poked the rice around with her chopsticks and then started to slip back into work mode. After the break, they would have a wardrobe change before commencing the shoot, and she was not quite sure about the accessories. On the other hand she liked the golden jewellery with the black handbag – simple and stylish – but the red one would make the actress pop out more. She would probably have to ask the producer about what kind of image and mood they wanted to set.

She nodded absently to herself and flipped a page. She stopped, the magazine suddenly claiming her interest.

There were pictures about a traditional Japanese house. It looked fairly old, and Miyu was curious because there weren't a lot of such houses around anymore, in such a good condition. And by the pictures it was rather clear that this house was not some kind of a museum, but people still lived there. Rich people, by the look of that interior design. Rich people with good taste. There was another picture at the bottom of the page, of a couple around 30 years old. A dark-haired businessman in a suit, and a pretty woman dressed in a kimono. The man looked familiar, Miyu had definitely seen him somewhere before, maybe a picture in another magazine or a TV interview, or…

Her eyes skipped to the caption: _Kuchiki Byakuya with his wife Hisana_.

And suddenly it all came together. The last piece of the puzzle clicked in her head and it all made perfect sense.


	15. 043-045

043 – Game Night

**Prompt:** Tiny

**Wordcount:** 637

Rukia narrowed her eyes, peering intently at Hisagi's unreadable expression across the table. He didn't even twitch. She bit her lip.

"I'll call," she declared, depositing two candies onto the growing pile on the table. She glanced at Miyu and found the woman staring at her. There was a bit odd look in those brown eyes when she watched her.

"Miyu-san?" Rukia called to her a bit hesitantly.

Miyu started and quickly looked down at her cards before she shook her head.

"Nope, I'll fold," she said, putting her cards aside.

"Just you and me then, Rukia-san," Hisagi said pleasantly with a slight smile. "Let's see what you have then."

"Jack-high straight," Rukia announced as she laid her cards on the table.

"Well too bad, since I have a full house," Hisagi grinned, slamming the cards down before scooping the piled of candy to him.

"Aww, damnit, he beat me again!" Tatsuki wailed from a few metres away and tossed the controller onto the couch. "I swear I'd kick your annoying ass if we'd have a real match right now!"

"We're not having a karate match in my living room," Ichigo told his friend pointedly. "Let's just stick to the video games, ok?"

"No way. I'm not going to play with you again, I'm sick of having my ass handed to me."

"Your loss," Ichigo shrugged, turning to the others at the table. "Any takers?"

Miyu shook her head.

"I don't really play video games, especially those fighting ones."

"Hisagi?" Ichigo asked, sounding hopeful.

"We both know how that would turn out," the dark haired man laughed dismissively. "Besides I'm on a winning streak here, it'd be stupid to change the game now," he added, patting at his pile of candy.

"You're boring," Ichigo told his friends.

"I'll play," Rukia volunteered.

"Oh no, you don't want to do that," Tatsuki said, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "I don't know if he cheats or if he has a magic controller, but you don't stand a chance against Ichigo the gaming monster."

"Well I'm not actually winning at cards either."

"It's your life," Tatsuki shrugged. "It was nice knowing you."

Rukia shook her head at Tatsuki's antics and walked over to the couch and picked up the controller.

Ichigo was looking at her incredulously, one brow raised.

"What?" she asked, poking at him with the controller.

"Have you even played a video game before?" Ichigo questioned.

"No, but there is a first for everything," she said matter-of-factly.

"Fine then," Ichigo said, turning towards the TV and picking his character from the menu. Rukia took a while to select a character but decided on one in the end.

When the game commenced, Rukia had no idea what she was doing, she just rammed on the buttons of the controller in frenzy. It was very engaging to see the character move on the screen, hitting and kicking, evading and falling to the ground only to rise back up again. It was oddly empowering. Winning or losing didn't matter, just playing the game was exhilarating enough. Rukia began to smile, and that smile only grew as the game continued.

But all too soon it was all over.

The character fell in a great arch. All the movement stopped and words started to flash on the screen.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, the controller falling to her lap.

Ichigo did not reply, he stared at the TV with his mouth hanging open.

And then, Tatsuki was there, screaming excitedly and jumping up and down.

"You did it, Rukia-chan, you did the impossible!"

Ichigo looked at the tiny little slip of the girl in a shock. A complete novice won against him in his bravado game.  
"Thank you! I never thought I'd see this day," Tatsuki cried out, hugging Rukia, who was laughing in excited delight.

* * *

044 – Treat

**Prompt:** Please

**Wordcount:** 395

"I still can't believe you won at the video game," Ichigo complained the following day while sipping his morning coffee.

Rukia shrugged.

"It must have been beginner's luck, since I had no idea what I was doing. Besides, you beat me in the rematch, didn't you?" she bit into her toast. "Aren't you going to have breakfast?" she asked a while later, glancing pointedly at Ichigo's coffee mug.

"I'm not hungry," the young man said and took another sip of his bitter beverage.

"Suit yourself," she muttered.

A comfortable silence followed, both of them enjoying the leisure morning. They stayed at the table even after Rukia had eaten her toast and eggs and Ichigo had finished his coffee. It was Sunday, and neither had any plans, so they were expecting the lazy kind of a day. Maybe get some housework done like the laundry, but other than that they were both content just to do nothing and relax.

Ichigo especially enjoyed such days, he knew that all too soon they would all come to an end. When they would finish writing the new songs, life would get hectic again, recording and producing the new singles and CD and then going to different events to promote them, doing gigs and giving concerts, possibly even going on tour. As much as he loved his job, sometimes it was stressful that every day of his week was meticulously planned and scheduled for months on end. As long as it still was peaceful, he was going to soak in that lazy Sunday atmosphere.

"The fridge is emptying out," Rukia said after a while, getting up from the chair and taking her plate and Ichigo's empty mug to the sink. "We should go to the grocery store today. What would you like for dinner?"

"We could eat out," Ichigo suggested.

"Really?" Rukia asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, really. It'd be fun."

"We haven't eaten out before," Rukia mused aloud, rinsing the dishes in the sink.

"It's my treat," he tempted.

"Why, Ichigo, that almost starts to sound like a date," she teased him.

"Oh please. I will simply treat you as a thank you for all the dinners you have cooked me these past weeks with your mediocre skills."

"Why thank you, it sounds like such a lovely way of showing your gratefulness." Rukia said dryly, one eye brow raised.

* * *

045 – Overthinking 

**Prompt:** Analyze by the Cranberries

**Wordcount:** 613

Her brother would have never let her go out in public, to go have a dinner at a restaurant, alone with a man.

Rukia stole a peek at Ichigo, who was sitting across the table. He was frowning, as always, while perusing the menu. She stifled a giggle at that trademark expression of his. They were just friends, albeit close ones, and were simply having a meal together, much like they had every night at home. Although it was kind of exciting to be eating out for a change, it was by no stretch of an imagination a date; that much was quite clear for the both of them.

But Nii-sama would have never accepted such a situation Rukia found herself currently in, not even if she tried to explain that Ichigo was just a friend. They were Kuchiki, they had appearances to upkeep. People would quickly leap to conclusions, and circulating rumours were bothersome. Even if it was not a date, spectators might misunderstand it as such, and Kuchiki Rukia should not be caught in such speculations. That would scare away potential suitors.

Rukia swallowed. There was that suffocating sensation again. The feeling of being paralysed, reduced to a doll dancing to other people's tune, helplessly watching how her whole life was planned and decided for her.

"Rukia? What is it?"

She started, finding his brown eyes staring at her. They appeared worried.

She drew a deep breath, the pain already clearing. She looked at Ichigo and then closed her eyes for a moment, trying to centre herself, get back in control of her feelings, memories and fears. Firmly, she reminded herself that she was free now, that her brother's shadow was no longer looming over her, telling how to live her life and what she should and should not do.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked again, confused.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a small smile.

Ichigo's expression remained doubtful, but he let the issue drop. She was grateful that he did not press it or ask any questions.

A waitress came by to take their orders. Rukia noticed that her smile widened and her eyes sparkled when she was watching Ichigo. After the waitress had left, Rukia pointed her observation to Ichigo, who promptly told her to shut up. His ears tinged pink, though, and Rukia laughed at his apparent shyness. It never ceased to be amusing to her, that a guy like Ichigo, famous for being the head of a rock band, was so awkward around women, especially those that showed interest in him.

That train of thought brought her suddenly to a halt. Even though she had discarded her name, Ichigo was still Ichigo, _Deathberry_'s vocalist. That moment, Rukia realised her brother's fear. Ichigo was famous, so if someone recognised him and would jump into conclusions about him being here, with her, that would cause trouble for the whole band.

"You're frowning again," Ichigo spoke, drawing Rukia's attention to himself.

"I just thought maybe this was not a good idea," she said, avoiding his eyes. "What if someone recognises you?"

"No way," Ichigo snorted, leaning back in his chair. "People are surprisingly blind, you know. They only see us as artists, not as humans, so they only believe what they want to believe. A famous person would never step into a family restaurant. Rockstars dress in a flashy manner down to their accessories. How could anyone from _Deathberry_ be out in public in their sweats?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Rukia's lips quirked into a smile. She felt at ease again, reassured by Ichigo's words.

"I don't know, the hooded sweater rather suits you," she quipped with a crooked smile.

"Shut up."


	16. 046-048

046 –Trust

**Prompt:** Secrets and Truths

**Wordcount:** 376

Ichigo lay on his bed, idly leafing through a comic book. It was getting late, but he wasn't the least bit sleepy yet. Something moved in his peripheral vision. He glanced at the doorway. Rukia was there, shuffling nervously, pacing near the threshold. She was looking down at the floor and holding something close to her chest. He watched her for a moment as she warred against herself, hesitating whether she should step in or not.

He shook his head at her antics, and a small smile came unbidden to his lips. The girl was seriously peculiar at times.

"What is it?" Ichigo called out to her.

Rukia startled, and turned around. Obviously she hadn't been aware that he had noticed her. Now she stood there in the doorway, looking at him while biting her lip.

"I don't read minds, you know, so you have to talk to me."

Rukia flashed a wan smile and then hesitantly stepped in. As she got closer, Ichigo noticed that it was a book in her arms.

"I thought maybe this could be of help, for songs and inspiration. Not that I think you need any help… Anyway, maybe there's something you could use."

Ichigo looked at her closely and then glanced down at the book she was holding out to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly, both surprised and flattered at her offering.

"Yes."

"Thank you," Ichigo said emphatically as he carefully took the book from Rukia. Those two words felt too inadequate to properly convey his gratitude for her gesture. She just smiled at him, a small and nervous twitch of her lips. She turned and left his room.

Ichigo just stayed still for a moment, sitting on the edge of his bed and holding the book in his hands like it was something fragile. Even though he saw it there, the hard, black cover resting against his palm, it was hard to believe that it was there, that Rukia had freely relinquished it to him. He knew how much it meant to her, he knew that she had poured her mind and soul into it, that every word scribbled there was straight from her heart.

Gently, respectfully, and in a mute awe, Ichigo opened Rukia's notebook.

* * *

046 – Bare

**Prompt:** Etiquette

**Wordcount:** 475

After Rukia had left, Ichigo got off his bed and went to sit at his desk. The notebook didn't look special in any way; in fact it was rather plain, with unadorned black covers. Still, he knew what great value this book was, his friend had mentioned more than once how the notebook had kept her grounded, how she had poured into it the thoughts she could not admit out loud.

While reading through those secret feelings and notions Rukia had harboured, Ichigo admired her courage in entrusting the book into his hands and allowing him to read it. A lot of the lines written there were quite dark, the pages full of bitterness and frustration, anger and depression. Showing this negative side was very courageous of her. People typically wanted to keep the dark thoughts to themselves in order to seem favourable to others; negativity was a very ugly thing.

Of course, after living together with the woman as long as Ichigo had, he knew her very well. He had seen her good moods and bad moods. He had also witnessed a change in her, how she had grown slowly but surely more adept at showing both of these moods. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like, when she had still lived home with her brother. Being unable to let all those emotions come to the surface, always swallowing the opposing words, instead scribbling them onto these pages just to let them out somehow, so they would not remain within, gnawing at her soul. It must have been excruciating on her.

After leafing through the notebook, Ichigo had a much better understanding of Rukia's past, and he was all the more glad that she was in the room right next to him instead of back in her childhood home in Kansai. Out of all the bitter and frustrated thoughts, and the moments of quiet rebellion filling the pages, there were some passages that had really struck a chord with him, some lines that would undoubtedly stay with him. There were also plenty he could use for songs in that book.

But among all the rest, one particular bit stood out to him. It showed her endurance, it showed her courage, but most of all it showed how far his friend had already gone, how she had excelled.

_There are days I can't stand the sight of you._

_I'm sick and tired hearing your lectures, repeating day after day like a broken record._

_There are days I want to leave and never come back._

_But I fear I might never find the strength._

_And stay here, with you._

_In my cage._

Ichigo closed the notebook with care. He patted the black cover, a small smile playing on his lips, knowing that she had broken out of the cage and was flying free now.

* * *

048 – Treading Water

**Prompt:** Out of the Blue

**Wordcount:** 555

The other day, he had got a phone call, from none other than Kuchiki Byakuya. That had been quite unexpected, since the business magnate did not usually contact Renji while he was investigating a case for him, Byakuya preferred to wait till Renji called him to report what he had found out. However, as his current investigation had been as good as stagnate for weeks, and the case happened to involve his sister, the Kuchiki heir had picked up his phone. Luckily for Renji, he had reacted relatively calm to the news that there wasn't anything to report; there weren't really any leads, and as far as Renji was concerned, the Kuchiki girl could be anywhere.

That is, of course, if she was still alive. He could just imagine what kind of nasty shit could happen to a sheltered little princess like the Kuchiki once she was on her own on the streets, even in a safe country such as Japan.

There was nothing suggesting that she had any kind of an accomplice, none of her friends had heard from her for a long time and Renji had thoroughly searched her cell phone and the papers he had found in her room. There had been no significant correspondence that would have revealed her running away had been planned in advance or that she would have had anyone helping her.

Of course it worked much to his disadvantage that her flight had appeared to be rather spontaneous. It did not leave him much to go on, other than the desperate hope that he could somehow figure out how to read her mind.

The only thing about this case he could pursue was that hunch that the princess was no longer in town. And that was a very hard path to properly follow. The Kuchiki girl had disappeared over a month ago, for one thing. Circling her photograph around bus stations or train stations (air ports were out of question since she did not have her passport with her) did not really do him any good, as the clerks and other staff at the stations saw so many people on a daily basis that none of them could really remember seeing his elusive runaway. Of course it didn't help that any pictures he had of her she still had long hair.

His only hopes were surveillance tapes – but he had no idea what train or bus station the princess had departed from, if the surveillance tapes dating so far back still existed, and if he could somehow spot the Kuchiki amongst the thousands of people travelling every day. Even if he found the right station and the station hadn't yet disposed of the tapes, he would still have to face the problem of getting the tape. He was just a private detective, and that was hardly the authoritative equivalent to a police officer with a warrant.

Renji was sure this case would take quite a while to be solved – that is, if he ever could. Nevertheless, he had no other choice but to try. Renji was not one to give up, so he would do whatever it took, even if he had to view hours upon hours of surveillance tapes.

What he really needed to do now was to make a phone call to an old friend.


	17. 049-051

049 – Secretkeeper

**Prompt:** Reappearence

**Wordcount:** 552

Miyu had a day off. She had done the laundry earlier, and was not just idling, lying on the bed and going through some magazines she had, looking for ideas and inspiration for an upcoming work project. It was part of the job to keep on top of the latest trends, even if she didn't really mindlessly follow along. Some of the magazines on the pile were new, but some were old, from last summer. She leafed through, looking at the clothes and the accessories, the spottable trends, colours, accentuating features, the whole lot. Not that many changes from last year, she thought, the colours were of course different from this summer, and there were more A-line skirts and the shorts generally had a higher waistline, but all in all it was rather similar. Miyu reached for an older magazine for reference, so she could compare this and last summer's trends. She noticed that among the older fashion magazines, there was a special kimono edition. She took it out of interest, having long ago forgotten that she even owned the particular issue. Miyu liked kimonos, and was a bit sad that they were no longer really worn, save for special occasions. It wasn't just about preserving the heritage, but it was a very versatile piece of clothing, there were so many different styles, so many different colours and patterns, dyed or embroidered, short sleeves or long sleeves, there would surely be one for everyone's tastes. Browsing at the pictures, turning the pages, Miyu got a sudden jolt when a familiar face popped up all of a sudden, catching her eyes and attention instantly. The picture had been taken at some kind of a party, and the young woman in it was wearing a brilliant indigo kimono that looked formal and expensive. She was not facing the camera, had not appeared to even notice it. The article was about celebrities and other well-known people who were known to wear kimonos on occasion. Of course, the woman was not really a celebrity, and she was only put on the map by association.

Miyu studied the picture closely, worrying her lip. She had known the truth for a while, but somehow that picture, that fancy party, that luxurious kimono, the glass of champagne in the woman's hand, seemed to finally drive the point home, of how different worlds they were from. She had to say Rukia looked different with long hair, more delicate and ladylike. It didn't really fully coincide with the strong willed woman she knew.

Miyu still did not know what she ought to do. She had stumbled on Rukia's secret quite by accident, and she intended on keeping it. It was not hers to tell. The part she struggled with, however, was whether she should let Rukia know that she was aware of her true identity. It didn't really feel right to Miyu to keep quiet about it; Rukia had a right to know that the stylist was in on her secret. Yet, she didn't really know how the woman would react, and she didn't want to upset her in vain. After all, she had no intention to spill the beans.

She was contemplating this dilemma, when she heard the key scrape in the lock and the door opening a second later.

* * *

050 - Cosy 

**Prompt:** Action and Reaction

**Wordcount:** 478

The door opened, and out in the hall Hisagi announced he had come home. Miyu scrambled onto her feet and quickly close the magazine she had been gazing at, the one with Rukia's photograph in it. Hastily she gathered all the magazines to herself and was just putting them away to a folder in the bookshelf when Hisagi stepped into the bedroom.

"There you are! How has your day off been?"

"Uneventful," Miyu shrugged, turning to face her boyfriend. "Chores and research, the usual. How were things at the company?" she asked, steering the conversation into a neutral direction.

She didn't really want to talk about herself now, when her friend's photograph was fresh on her mind and the secret was weighing on her. She hated keeping things from him, but this time she had no choice, the secret was not hers to tell.

"They went well. The new lyrics Ichigo presented to us yesterday were approved. I still need to compose the songs, but I have a fairly good idea where to start with them, they each have such a distinctive mood."

"I think there is more emotion in these new songs. Something that touches people, something they can identify with."

"I agree, these new lyrics have been on a different level. I think Rukia-san is bringing the best out of Ichigo."

Miyu nodded her agreement.

"What else did you discuss with Ishida-san?"

"The overall schedule. We'll be recording soon, just for a single though. The songs are not decided yet, though, there is the three Ichigo did earlier, and then these three new ones, Ishida wants to hear the new songs too before deciding which ones will be published on the single."

"How many tracks?"

"Two or three."

"And the cycle starts again after that, huh?" Miyu mused with a small smile, knowing what would be ahead. Appearances on TV and magazines, promotion for their new single and album (once it would be finished), and then of course the gigs and concerts that would follow. It would be hectic, and there would be times she wouldn't see much of Hisagi, but that didn't really matter. She would still be able to be by his side and support him, she would get to see him at work at least, as _Deathberry_'s appointed stylist.

"That's the job," Hisagi replied evenly. It took his toll on him, but he couldn't imagine doing anything else.

Miyu walked over to him and wrapped her arms across his waist.

"You'll be working tonight?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"The songs won't compose themselves," he shrugged, idly playing with a strand of her hair.

"Do you want me to leave? To give you peace and quiet?" she offered, looking at him.

"Don't be silly. Stay and be as noisy as you want."

Miyu laughed and let her head fall against his shoulder.

* * *

051 - Curry

**Prompt:** Awkward

**Wordcount:** 462

Rukia hummed to herself, grabbing money from the jar Ichigo kept on his kitchen counter. It wasn't even noon yet; she had plenty of time for herself today, so she had decided to go to grocery shopping. She needed to stock up with chocolate pudding, among other things. Ichigo was in band practice, and would probably be practising all day. The two of them had written three sets of new lyrics earlier that week, inspired by her notebook. Hisagi had spent a few days composing the songs and had played them in yesterday's band practice. They had then decided to devote today to rehearsing the new songs.

Rukia was happy that she had been able to contribute, and she was proud of the band, too, being so serious about their music. It had been worth it, giving the notebook for Ichigo to read, even though it had been very awkward and nerve-wracking for her, to let someone see her private thoughts and feelings. Ichigo, however, had rewarded her trust, he had realised what a big gesture it had truly been, and he had been appreciative of it. His attitude towards her secrets and darker thoughts in the journal had been both understanding and respectful.

In the end she was glad that she had been brave enough to hand the notebook over. It made her feel better, now that someone knew about her experiences; the shadow of her past had grown noticeably lighter. Rukia decided to buy ingredients for curry from the store. It was one of Ichigo's favourite dishes and he sure deserved a treat, and would surely be delighted to eat it after a long day spent at the band practice. Rukia grabbed a bag and headed for the grocery store.

She was on her way back from the store, when she noticed that the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. Few moments later, the rain was pouring down from the skies. She hurried her steps. She wasn't that far from Ichigo's apartment, and there was no telling when the rain would let up, so she decided it was best to just get home as quickly as possible. She was soaked when she finally got back, her hair dripping wet. She put the groceries away before changing into dry clothes and hanging the wet ones to dry. She had a cup of tea, tidied up around the apartment, and then decided to take a little nap.

It was past five when she finally startled awake, to a throbbing head and a sore throat. Frustrated that she had overslept, Rukia hurried to the kitchen. She drank a glass of water, and then turned to look around. She still needed to prepare the curry for Ichigo. She set out to do just that.


	18. 052-054

052 – Cold

**Prompt:** A song

**Wordcount:** 583

Ichigo was spent and absolutely ravenous as he rode the elevator up together with his band mates. The day had been long, and rehearsing the new songs had occupied most of it. Such long practice had been exhausting, even though he had not been singing along all the time. It would do none of them any good if he lost his voice, especially now when they'd be recording in a matter of weeks. Practising was necessary, but overdoing it would be both foolish and unprofessional.

He and Tatsuki got off on the floor their apartments were in.

Ichigo paused behind his door.

"See ya," he told Tatsuki, who smiled back and said her byes in turn. Then Ichigo turned his key in the lock. Slouching in, he was glad to be home. Really, he was about ready just collapse on the couch or his bed and not get up again.

"Welcome back! Dinner will be ready in a bit," Rukia called to him from the kitchen.

Ichigo's stomach grumbled. He walked over to the dinner table, which Rukia had already set, and warm gratitude welled in him. There was a simple comfort in coming home to a close friend and a prepared dinner. It certainly made him feel more welcome than returning into an empty apartment had.

"Thank you," Ichigo said as he slumped down to a chair, feeling both weary and grateful.

"How was the practice?" Rukia asked conversationally.

Something in her voice caught Ichigo's attention. Her voice was always deep, but now it sounded like it had an edge to this, hoarseness he had not heard before. He looked up and studied the woman closely.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a while. "You look pale."

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Rukia said, turning to look at him. Her eyes found his, trying to wordlessly assure him, and her lips twisted slightly. She swayed a little as she turned back to the sauce pan. "The dinner is just about – "

Ichigo leapt up from his chair when her knees buckled, and he was there to catch her before she hit the floor, the chopsticks dropping from her weak hands.

"Fine my ass," he grumbled under his breath when he slowly straightened himself, gathering the petite woman closer to his chest. Her skin was too pale, her breath rasped and she was burning hot.

"Figures you'd go and get yourself sick in the middle of _summer_, you idiot," he muttered as he carried her into her room.

"It was not like I planned it," she retorted, squirming feebly in his hold. He tightened his grip and she stilled resignedly.

"Shut up," Ichigo told her bluntly. "It's bed rest for you now, missy!"

She started to laugh, but it ended abruptly in a rasping fit of coughs.

Ichigo shook his head in irritation. Deep down, he knew that irritation was only masking his worry. Rukia should have been taking it easy, instead of pushing herself. And for something as inane as dinner! What a stupid woman!

He set her down on the _futon_, grabbed her pyjamas that had been neatly folded next to the mattress and tossed them at her.

"Get changed and go to sleep!"

"Bossing around much?" Rukia drawled, glaring at Ichigo.

He stopped.

"Just get better soon," he mumbled, ruffling her short glossy locks.

Rukia blinked and looked owlishly up at him.

"And that's an order!" Ichigo added briskly before he turned and stalked out of the room.

* * *

053 – Caretaker

**Prompt:** Blood is thicker than water

**Wordcount:** 647

Ichigo paused at the door of Rukia's bedroom, and glanced at the woman over his shoulder.

"Have you eaten?" he asked gruffly.

"Not since lunch," she replied.

"Then don't go to sleep just yet. I'll bring you dinner."

Ichigo went to the kitchen. The curry was ready. He took the saucepan off the stove and picked up the chopsticks Rukia had dropped to the floor. He had to rummage through the kitchen cupboards for a while before he found a tray. After another moment of scurrying about the kitchen, he had filled it with a bowl of rice and some curry on the side, a painkiller for her fever and a glass of water. He picked the tray up and headed back to Rukia's room.

She was sitting up on the _futon_ when he entered, already changed into the pyjamas.

"I thought I told you to rest," he grumbled as he set the tray down by the mattress.

The woman ignored the comment, picking up the rice bowl.

"Thanks for bringing me the food. Now go away," she snapped.

"Your gratefulness is touching," Ichigo told her dryly.

"You sing for a living. Stay away from me and my germs."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to go and get sick," Ichigo retorted. There was no way in hell he would just abandon his sick friend.

"Oh that's right," she said, her eyes narrowed and her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I _decided_ to catch a cold. 'Do the grocery shopping, prepare dinner, get sick', yep, sounds like an agenda for a great day!"

A coughing fit silenced her then. Ichigo scowled darkly and crossed his arms.

"You are sick, and you should be more concerned about yourself than _me_ right now. I **will** be taking care of you, and I'm not listening to your complaints so don't waste your breath, idiot."

Rukia's lips thinned in silent disapproval, but she gave in, eating the dinner in obedient silence. Ichigo was glad she at least had an appetite, it was a good sign.

Ichigo was going to take care of her, whether she liked it or not. He could still remember how he had felt when he had been a child and her mother had looked after him when he had got sick. Having her by his bedside tending to him had made him feel safe, it had brought him comfort. Those were some of his fondest memories of his mother. Being sick, of course, had never been enjoyable, but it had given him his mother's undivided attention which had made him feel cherished and loved. Ever since his mother had died, as the older brother, he had been the one taking care of his sisters whenever they got sick. Their father was a doctor, but he owned his own clinic so he was very busy, and could rarely afford a day off.

His sisters had made much nicer and more obedient patients, though. Rukia had a rather strong independent streak, after all, that had driven her to leave her own family behind. Idly, he wondered if her mother had taken care of her like that when she had got sick as a kid.

Ichigo shook his head, tightly reining his wandering thoughts. Rukia was now taking the pain killer. She hadn't finished all of her rice and curry, but at least she had eaten. Tomorrow morning, he'd make porridge out of the leftover rice. He was sure that Rukia would be annoyed of that and would insist that she was fine and would complain how he was coddling her. But he would ignore all her protests and nurse her through this cold.

"Better?"

"A little," she admitted grudgingly, setting the empty glass onto the tray.

"Good. Now rest. You'll be better in no time."

He tucked her in, picked up the tray, and left the room.

* * *

054 – Misunderstood

**Prompt:** Misunderstood

**Wordcount:** 575

As a proud person, it was hard for Rukia to accept help – even from a friend. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable to let Ichigo take care of her, especially when she was afraid of infecting him. That would be a disaster. She did not want to be a bother or inconvenience him in any way, especially when he had already done so much for her.

Yet, as she laid on the futon, her head throbbing painfully and feeling oddly clouded as if wrapped in wool, as her muscles ached in odd places on their own accord and the fever burned, leaving her shivering with cold, she was glad and grateful that she did not need to do anything but rest. She hated feeling this weak, but since Ichigo was so insistent on caring for her, she allowed him. Few days later, when she was starting to feel better, it became aggravating once again. Ichigo insisted she still ought to rest but she was sick of laying on her _futon_. Being idle did not suit her, so after enough nagging, Ichigo allowed her to nest in her favourite armchair in the living room. They'd watch a movie together, Rukia wrapped up in a blanket – as ordered by Ichigo – and he sitting on the sofa at a slight distance – as ordered by her.

Five more days later, Rukia was back to her healthy self, and Ichigo showed no signs of cold. It seemed everything had worked out well after all, and Rukia begrudgingly thanked Ichigo for having successfully nursed her back to health. He but grinned back at her, and then announced that they should go out and celebrate. She was only too glad to oblige, having been cooped up in the apartment for a week. So they decided to treat themselves to something delicious, and visit a cosy coffee shop not too far from the neighbourhood they lived in.

When they got there, Rukia noticed it was a fancier place, with cutely decorated menus. They chose a table by the window, and then took their time to ponder over the menus, all the while chatting, laughing and exchanging friendly barbs. After a while a waitress came over to take their orders, raspberry cheesecake for Rukia, a chocolate cupcake for Ichigo. Both of them chose to drink black tea. After the waitress left, Ichigo excused himself to go to the bathroom. The waitress returned while he was gone, smiling cheerily at Rukia as she confidently served their orders.  
"Here you go, miss!"

"Thank you," Rukia said, smiling back at her.

"You two look good together, if you don't mind me saying!"

Rukia inclined her head politely; feeling a bit puzzled at the compliment. She didn't really understand its full meaning, until the waitress continued with:

"You're so lucky, landing such a hot boyfriend."

And then the waitress was gone in a wink and another cheery smile, and just as soon Ichigo plopped down to his chair across from her.

He was scowling when he glanced at her, surprised by her expression.

Her violet blue eyes were wide, her mouth open in a small 'o' of surprise, and her cheeks were tinged pink.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned.

Her dismayed gaze immediately flitted to him. Her mouth snapped shut and her blush deepened.

"Nothing," she mumbled dismissively, avoiding his eyes and concentrating instead on her cheesecake.

Ichigo shrugged and let it go, biting into his cupcake.


	19. 055-057

055 – All Work

**Prompt:** Shakespeare

**Wordcount:** 696

Renji leaned back in his chair with a pained groan. He rubbed his weary eyes, grabbed his coffee mug from his desk and got up, rolling his stiff shoulders as he crossed the room over to his coffeemaker. He poured the bitter liquid into the mug and then stretched his back. He was completely exhausted, it was 3 in the morning and he had spent all day and all night, bleary-eyed in front of his computer screen, watching the footage from the security cameras from different bus and train stations on the day the stubborn little princess had ran away from home. It was monotonous and mind-numbing work. The kind of a task that was both excruciatingly dull and necessary.

He hoped that Kuchiki Byakuya wouldn't be prying as to how he had got access to all the video footage. Then again, as the president to a big and successful corporation, Kuchiki was hardly known for the warmth of his heart. As long as Renji got him results, he doubted the businessman would care how he had come to them. Even if he had broken the law in the process. In any case Renji was not worried for his own hide, his friend was the one who had done the actual dirty work, hacking into the needed databases, and even if Kuchiki did not care about the trespass, Renji would not want to give up his friend.

Renji picked up his filled coffee mug and slouched back to his desk. It was time to get back to grinding, though he had pored over the videos for countless long hours; he wasn't even close to the halfway point.

Three hours later, at 6 in the morning when Renji had been going over the tapes for almost 24 hours, he was almost nodding off in his chair, since it was starting to painful to keep his bleary eyes open. In that moment of nearing despair, he finally saw her, short and messy black hair, short and slender build and those strikingly pale Kuchiki eyes. Renji jolted up so quickly he almost fell of his chair. He paused the video, checked the time stamp and fumbled after his cell phone. He quickly recalled it, hitting the last dialled number.

His agitation and excitement grew with each beep of the dial tone. It took several rings before his call was answered.

"Urahara-san, get to your keyboard right now! I need you to work your magic."

"Abarai-san, it is 6 in the morning, normal people are asleep at such an hour."

Renji snorted.

"Please, we both know neither of us is really normal. I found the girl I was looking for. Osaka train station, 8.13, desk number three. I need to know where she was headed."

"One ticket sale, coming right up," Urahara said, now sounding almost cheery.

For a while, all Renji could hear was the rhythmic tapping on the keyboard.

"Tokyo," Urahara replied after a moment. "She bought a ticket to Tokyo."

"Great. Can you grab me security cam footage from the station at Tokyo's end? To make sure she actually got there?"

"Already sending you the files," Urahara grinned.

"Thanks, my friend."

"No problem, I hope you find the girl."

"So do I."

Renji hung up and then clicked open the video clips Urahara had got him. There the princess was again.

Tokyo. She had left there months ago, so there was a good chance she was no longer there… But it was the first lead Renji had got in a long time, and he would follow it to the end.

After a few minutes of consideration, Renji picked up his phone again.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," the cold voice answered almost immediately.

"There is a lead in the case," Renji said, going straight to the point. "Your sister left to Tokyo."

"You are going after her." It was neither a question nor a suggestion.

"She might no longer be there, but yes, I'm going there."

"Good. There might be hope after all," the businessman mused to himself. "All's well that ends well."

"This is hardly the end, I haven't found her yet."

"No," Kuchiki Byakuya drawled, "but you will."

* * *

056 – Out of Breath

**Prompt:** Science Fiction

**Wordcount:** 565

Rukia hid behind a comic book. It wasn't one of the silly boyish ones, where the protagonist and his friends faced one battle after another, it was something intended for a bit older audience, a science fiction story with time travel, full of mystery and intrigue and spiced with a very intricate plot.

One that she just couldn't concentrate on right now. She did not even see the black and white panels on the pages open in front of her. The look in her eyes was distant and she was worrying her lip. There was a slight crease on her forehead as she thought deeply on the incident from yesterday. It still troubled her.

At first, she had been shocked that the waitress had been so oblivious as to mistake the two of them for a couple. But bigger than that initial shock was the confusion that followed. After a while, when she was able to think about it coolly and logically, she was confused and surprised at how she could have been so shocked in the first place. It should not have been so unexpected for an unknowing stranger to make such a mistake.

They spent so much time together, and of course people would easily assume a man and a woman living together to be a couple, instead of simply friends.

Still, the misunderstanding had rattled her, simply because such a thing had never before really crossed her mind. He had saved her, he had shared his apartment with her, he had introduced her to his friends. He had always been there for her, and he had always been just… well, _Ichigo_. Short tempered and scowling all the time. Reading comic books or playing video games when he had spare time. Hardworking and dedicated to his band. Kind and caring and unwaveringly loyal.

She knew that he was a man, and she _did_ find him attractive, but those things were never in the forefront of her consciousness, because being with him was much like breathing – so instinctive and easy that she did it without thinking about it. She preferred his company to that of Tatsuki, Miyu and the others; she felt the most comfortable with him. She didn't have to explain things to him, he understood, and those times he did not, he let it go, he didn't pry.

It had become natural for her to be with him, to share this apartment with him, to cook for him, eat together with him, write song lyrics, chat, laugh, tease and make fun of him… He was such a big part of her now that it was hard for her to remember what her life had been like before him. What _she_ had been like before him. It had been only two months, but the memories felt fuddled and distant to her. Not only because of Ichigo, and because her life was different now, but also because she had changed. Somehow it was hard to recognise the person she had been just nine short weeks ago.

All these thoughts and feelings were whirling in her, as she kept staring at the comic book, her gaze blank. She was hiding behind it, because something had changed, because she had started to think about it and it was no longer easy and instinctive. Because now she could not help but to be painfully aware of Ichigo.

* * *

057 – Silly Formalities

**Prompt:** Peace and Quiet

**Wordcount:** 492

Ichigo was having a quiet day, and frankly, very grateful for it. They had been practicing long hours with the band, as the recordings for the single would start next week. Every evening when he got home he was exhausted, he ate whatever Rukia had prepared for him and collapsed in his bed. He hadn't really been in a sociable mood, after spending hours with his band mates rehearsing the same six songs over and over again. That was, too, why he was grateful for Rukia's company. She was a very good roommate, she was quiet, understanding, and she often kept to herself. Especially as of late.

The point was, he was glad he didn't have to worry about hurting her feelings when he wanted to hole up into his own room to rest and do absolutely nothing.

That was why he was so grateful for today. No practice. No band. No singing. Just recharging the batteries, so that tomorrow he could pick it all up again, to prepare for next week. Thus, Ichigo lounged on the couch, punching his way through his favourite video game. He had snacks and soda on the coffee table, within an arm's reach. All in all, a recipe for a very pleasant day. Then his phone went off and ruined it all.

Ichigo sighed and paused the game.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ichigo-san. It's Ishida. The recordings are scheduled for next week, as Hisagi-san should have told you."

"Yes, he did. What do you need from me?"  
"The songs. The usual paperwork regarding the use of them, you know copyright and royalties and whatnot. I heard you've co-written these with someone, so I need the signatures from both you and your friend. Can you come over to the office?"

"Well we're practising tomorrow but I think we could make it before that. Is somewhere between 9.30 and 10.30 AM ok?"

"That sounds fine. I will see you tomorrow then, and we will get the necessary formalities out of the way."

"Right. Seeya."

Ichigo hung up. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door of Rukia's room. He paused at the doorway. She was sitting on the _tatami_, brushing her hair. She started slightly at the sight of him.

"What is it?" she questioned in a sharp tone.

"We should go to the office tomorrow. I mean, the recording company. To see our manager."

"Why me?" she asked, confused.

"They need your signature on some papers," Ichigo replied.

Rukia's eyes widened. She looked shocked, but also vulnerable, like a startled deer.

It was odd to see such an expression on her face. She seemed very uncomfortable with the idea.

"It's just a silly formality," he reassured her.

"Alright," she said weakly, turning away from him.

He lingered for a moment, even though her dismissal was obvious. Something in her reaction just baffled and worried him. Her back remained turned to him, however, and Ichigo left.


	20. 058-060

058 – In Confidence

**Prompt:** Sensible

**Wordcount: **691

Rukia was very quiet and pensive, looking out of the window into the cityscape passing by. Ichigo stayed silent too, for which she was very grateful. He must have been able to read the mood, namely the anxiousness that bubbled restlessly inside of her, and showed outwardly in the frown that creased her brow. Rukia clasped her hands in her lap, trying her best to ignore the unsettling weight of the tension that kept building up in the pit of her stomach.

The taxi pulled to a stop, and as Rukia climbed out from the backseat, her agitation spiked sharply. She gazed at the tall office building and its glittering windows, and the mere sight of it intimidated her. She did not feel comfortable with any of this; she wanted to keep her secrets to herself. She had no intention or desire to resume her identity as 'Kuchiki', she was happy to be just 'Rukia'.

Resolutely, she followed after Ichigo, walking to the front entrance and then stepping into the building. As Ichigo reported their arrival to the receptionist in the lobby, Rukia scowled and pondered the problem she was facing.

The papers needed signatures, and even if to Ichigo it was just a silly formality, it filled her with a dark sense of foreboding. She felt like had been forced into a corner, and she couldn't really see any way out, or at least one that would not require her to plunge back into the constricting chasm of her old life. She had just begun to find her own self; her newfound path was still so very frail. Would it all be destroyed now, by something as trivial as _paperwork_?

Rukia's anger flared, as she stepped into the elevator after Ichigo. Leaning back to the cool metal wall, she steeled her resolve.

No. She wouldn't let that happen.

They entered the office of _Deathberry_'s manager. The name plate read Ishida Uryuu. The man greeted them as they stepped in, he was younger than Rukia had expected. Ichigo nodded back and Rukia mumbled a quick reply.

The papers were already there, littering his desk. Ichigo sat down on a chair facing the desk and gave the documents a cursory glance before briskly signing his name on the allotted line. He had been through this before.

"That's it. Is there anything else?"

The man behind the desk pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Somehow, he managed to make that gesture seem like a rebuke.

"Well, I was actually thinking of walking your friend through these contracts, since there are a lot of things we need to arrange."

Rukia shifted nervously, and Ichigo's impatient scowl darkened.

"It's alright," Rukia spoke softly. "I know you want to get back so you won't be late to the band practice. You can go ahead, no need for you to wait for me."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just paperwork," Rukia smiled wanly.

Ichigo nodded slowly. Her argument was sensible, and he knew she could handle herself. Ishida would explain everything to her, in enough detail to bore her to death. There wasn't really any reason for him to stay, and he might not make it on time to the practice if he did.

"Alright then." Ichigo conceded. "See ya later. Bye, Ishida-san!"

Rukia's small smile faded the moment the door shut after Ichigo. She turned to fully face the manager.

"I will sign these papers, because it is a necessary formality. But I need another contract prepared for me, one that _you_ will sign on behalf of this company."

Ishida raised his brow.

"And what would that be, miss?"

"I do not want my identity to become public. What I reveal to you, here and now, shall be in the strictest confidence. And to assure that, I demand a nondisclosure agreement."

An amused smile played on Ishida's lips as he studied the woman in front of him. She was a tiny slip of a girl, and yet she somehow radiated confidence and power, her pale eyes glowing with unyielding determination.

"Very well then," Ishida acquiesced. This woman had managed to spark his curiosity.

* * *

059 – Barriers

**Prompt:** Free to Decide

**Wordcount:** 667

Ishida leaned back in his chair. He stared at the closed door of his office and shook his head.

The woman had told him the whole story: who she was, how she had come to know Ichigo, and why she did not wish her identity to be revealed to anyone, how she had discarded her own name.

Yet, when she had stood alone in front of his desk and confronted him, confident, unyielding, and the cold determination shining in her eyes, to Ishida she had looked like a seasoned businesswoman making a bargain.

No, it was more than that, he mused to himself. No matter how she might want to escape her past, or insist on rejecting her name and title, in that moment when she had stood before him, she had behaved like a true Kuchiki.

That, more than anything, had made Ishida believe that the woman's wild story was in fact the truth.

Ishida sighed and adjusted his glasses. It was so like Kurosaki-san, to tumble headfirst into such sticky situations. Ishida sincerely hoped that the secret he had now been forced to partake in didn't come to bite them all in the ass.

That evening, when Ichigo came back from the band practice, he found the dinner ready and waiting. Rukia was already seated at the table, and he walked over to join her.

For a moment, they ate in silence. That silence was not as comfortable and companionable as it had been before – it had an underlying tension. Something about her had changed. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he had noticed that she behaved differently now, and it annoyed him. She either avoided him or stared at him in a speculative manner that unnerved him. In turn, he had grown wary and suspicious of her.

Ichigo's scowl darkened, as the silence became too much for him to bear. He knew there was something she was not telling, and he felt it was best to confront her head on.

"So," he drawled, setting down his chopsticks and fixing his gaze at her. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she countered simply, tilting her head in polite confusion.

"What was so important that you needed to discuss it alone with the manager?"

If Rukia was startled by his question, it did not show. Outwardly, she remained calm and composed.

"It was a silly little thing," she said dismissively.

"Tell me." Ichigo insisted, folding his arms.

She set down her chopsticks, mimicking Ichigo's earlier gesture, and turned to meet his eyes.

"I asked Ishida-san if he was aware of our living conditions and what his and the company's stance on that would be." It was not a lie. She had really broached the issue, together with her other concerns.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, but the next second his frown deepened.

"You are my friend, and this is my apartment. I will share it with whomever I wish," he said in a testy defensive tone.

"Your manager seems to agree with that. He said it was not a problem," Rukia said stiffly, clearly disagreeing with the opinion.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Ichigo asked stubbornly. He just couldn't understand what Rukia's problem was.

Her gaze turned colder. She did not raise her voice, but her irritation and frustration were both evident in the tone she took.

"It matters, because you're the vocalist of a well-known band. You have an image to uphold. You have fans, who might be upset if they found out about me. It matters, because even if we are friends, people easily misunderstand this kind of a situation."

"What?" Ichigo asked, suddenly confused.

"You're an ignorant little boy, Ichigo," Rukia hissed. "And most people in this world lack your oblivious innocence."

After her scathing remark, Rukia swooped gracefully up from her seat, and strode off without a backwards glance. She entered her room, and resolutely closed the door after her, shutting him out.

* * *

060 – Counsel

**Prompt:** Truth or Dare

**Wordcount:** 676

The longer Ichigo stared at the closed door of Rukia's bedroom, the darker his scowl got, the angrier his brown eyes grew. He wanted to pace around, or perhaps break something to vent his frustration, but instead he forced himself to stay put and eat his dinner. After he had finished, he could no longer sit still. He needed to get out, before he might actually end up breaking something. So he got up, made sure his keys were still in his pocket, and left the apartment.

For a while, he stood out in the corridor, trying to still his temper. He was angry at Rukia, but at the root of that aggravation was his confusion about her recent behaviour. She no longer made sense to him, and the argument they had just had was just as bewildering. He paced as he thought what he should do now, where he should go. After a few minutes, he had calmed himself down at least somewhat. His mind clearer, he realised he needed to talk about it. He wanted to know what Rukia's problem was; he wanted her to start making sense to him again. He could not go to her, though. Not now. Their tempers would just rise again, and then they would inevitably say something that they would later come to regret. They knew one another too well now – they could easily tear each other to shreds in a moment of irrational anger.

A moment later, Ichigo was knocking at Hisagi's door.

Hisagi was surprised to see him, as they had just spent hours practicing together, but let him in. Miyu was sitting on the living room couch, her greeting smile dying quickly as she noticed how surly Ichigo looked.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

"Beats me," Ichigo muttered sullenly. He dropped down to sit on a chair opposite to the couch. Hisagi followed him silently, and took a seat beside his girlfriend.

"But apparently," Ichigo continued gruffly, "I'm an ignorant little boy."

Miyu and Hisagi exchanged a glance.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Hisagi goaded placidly.

And so Ichigo explained it all: how Rukia was acting weird and being unreasonable, how he didn't understand why she was so bothered about their living conditions, especially after the company had given them the ok. Having got everything off his chest, Ichigo fell silent and stared at his friends, expecting answers or at least some kind of advice.

"I think," Hisagi began carefully after a moment of contemplation, "that she's worried about your reputation."

"That's stupid," Ichigo huffed.

Hisagi shook his head. Rukia had been right to call Ichigo ignorant. He decided he needed to approach the issue from another angle.

"You and Tatsuki-san have been friends for a long time, haven't you?"

"Since we were five. What's that got to do with this?"

Hisagi ignored the question and asked another.

"And you were close to the girls in your class when you were in school?"

"Yeah, I was friends with several of them."

"What about girlfriends?" Miyu cut in.

Ichigo flushed slightly. His embarrassed silence was enough to answer the question.

"Rukia-san is worried that others might mistakenly think you two are a couple," Miyu told him directly. "And that such misunderstanding would hurt your image and career."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Miyu's explanation had taken him completely by surprise.

Rukia and him? Together as a _couple_?

"I don't think her concern is entirely groundless," Hisagi spoke in a serious tone. "For you, it is easy to be friends with girls, but not all people find it so. In fact, I suppose most would misunderstand such a close relationship you and Rukia-san have, especially if they didn't know you two."

Ichigo's frown deepened. He was clearly having trouble accepting his friends' claims.

Hisagi sighed softly. Ichigo could truly be so oblivious in these matters. Hisagi hoped that what they had told him tonight would sink in eventually. He believed that the bond that Ichigo and Rukia shared had already exceeded the boundaries of a mere friendship.


	21. 061-063

061 – Challenge Accepted

**Prompt:** Home Sweet Home

**Wordcount:** 681

Ichigo had got a chance to vent his frustrations about Rukia's recent and peculiar behaviour, to get everything off his chest, but the comments he had received from Hisagi and Miyu had not made him feel any better about the situation. In fact, they had only managed to deepen his confusion, and leave him with more questions than answers.

When he got home, and stopped to take off his shoes, his gaze immediately went to the still closed door of Rukia's bedroom. His scowl darkened at the sight, but he shrugged the irritation off. Wandering into the kitchen, he noticed that Rukia had cleared the dinner table and cleaned the dishes. Somehow, that made him even more annoyed.

He strode straight into his bedroom and firmly shut the door behind him.

He didn't really sleep that night, and if he did, it had not been restful. He had tossed and turned, plagued by his thoughts and the disturbing insights Miyu and Hisagi had offered, until his sheets were reduced into a twisted bundle.

It was not at all surprising that he still was in bleak spirits when morning finally dawned. He gave up on sleep completely and got up. For a while he sat at his desk, jotting down onto paper the disarray of his confused thoughts. Maybe some of them could be useful later on. At least then something good would come out of this mess.

He could not stay locked up in his room the whole day, however. Eventually, he gathered his courage to venture out. Rukia was in the living room, curled up in her usual spot in the armchair. Their eyes met, and for a while, they ignored each other and the oppressing tension in the room.

Neither of them really knew how it started, but a few minutes later they were almost at each other's throats, yelling, screeching, berating and cursing. The intense quarrel broke as suddenly as it had begun; they pulled apart and silently regarded each other while trying to catch their breaths.

Feeling a bit calmer, but knowing the issue still had not been resolved, Ichigo took the first step and spoke out.

"You're worrying too much," he told Rukia.

"You're not worrying enough!" she retorted, obviously frustrated with him.

"I don't understand why it should matter what other people think."

"It matters, because you're a public figure!"

"I'm in a rock band; we're hardly regarded as model citizens, anyway." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If you don't care about your own reputation I suppose I shouldn't care, either!"

"Good," Ichigo said, crossing his arms. Finally they were getting somewhere.

Or so he thought.

"But I _do_ care about my own reputation, and I don't want _my _face plastered on a magazine cover!"

"But we're doing nothing wrong!" Ichigo insisted. "It's the people misunderstanding things who are in the wrong."

"It's not about right or wrong," Rukia huffed exasperatedly. "The point is that people will misunderstand. In fact one person already has!"

"That's absurd," Ichigo scoffed. "How can people be so stupid? What is so wrong with being just friends?"

"You're the one who is naïve and simple. You're the one who doesn't understand anything," Rukia rumbled in a low tone.

"I think I understand more than those people who persist on seeing something that isn't even really there," Ichigo countered defensively.

Anger suddenly flashed in her eyes. She strutted briskly over to him, and stopped when she was standing right in front of him. When her arm suddenly shot up, Ichigo flinched and closed his eyes, fully expecting her to slap him again.

Her hand did land on his cheek, but in a steely grip rather than a blow. He felt her pull his face down, the force of her small hand surprisingly strong.

Then he felt the press of her lips, moving resolutely against his. There was no tenderness or heated passion in the kiss, rather it was like a challenge.

By the time he finally opened his eyes, and he felt his brain was fully functioning again, Rukia was gone.

* * *

062 – Topsy-turvy

**Prompt:** Epiphany

**Wordcount:** 603

In usual circumstances, Ichigo would have been worried sick about Rukia leaving so suddenly. But the current situation was the furthest from usual as possible, and as such, he hardly even noticed that she was gone. After their fight and its startling culmination, for the remainder of the day, Ichigo had been stuck in a haze of bewilderment, a crippling stupor that had left him alternating between pacing around the apartment and listlessly slouching on the living room couch.

With one simple move, Rukia had pulled the rug under him. Ichigo's little bubble had burst without a warning; his world had been yanked violently off its course, turned upside down, carelessly bounced up and down for a moment and then hurled right into a concrete wall. Or so he felt anyway.

And he thought he had been confused before!

Eventually, he managed to crawl into his bed, where he spent the majority of the night, staring blankly at the ceiling, and desperately wishing either for his violated little world to make sense again, or that the time would be turned back, so that the unfortunate event that had shattered the fabric of reality had never happened.

Inevitably, miraculously, he managed to doze off in the wee hours of the morning. It was little after ten when he woke up. He still felt tired, his guts were still twisted into heavy knots, he was still confused as hell, but somehow it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday. Like the fog had lifted and things seemed a little clearer. Gingerly, he got up and crept out of his room, almost fearing the inevitable encounter.

However, Rukia was nowhere to be found, and Ichigo frowned. She had been out for nearly 24 hours now, and despite the mess he was at the moment, and a part of him that felt relieved that he wouldn't have to face Rukia just now, worry started to nag at him. He made his way about the kitchen mechanically, and was soon enjoying a breakfast and a big mug of strong coffee. He felt refreshed after eating. Desperately looking for a distraction, he went to play his favourite game but it was no more than ramming on the buttons, there was no heart in it. He was feeling too troubled, his mind was too occupied. Now that the haze had lifted, his mind started to wander. Instinctively, automatically, unconsciously, it began to pull apart the words exchanged, breaking down the chain of events, analysing, categorising, looking for causal links, looking for signs he might have missed, for those thoughts and feelings that had never surfaced.

Ichigo's phone rang early evening, startling him back to the warped reality. He blinked at his TV screen owlishly, wondering where all the hours had gone.

He answered his phone, to find a concerned Tatsuki.

"Is everything ok, Ichigo?" she asked after a rushed greeting.

"I've been better," he replied neutrally, not sure what Tatsuki knew and was getting at.

"Did you argue with Rukia-chan again?" she queried sharply.

"… Yes."

"I figured as much," Tatsuki groaned. "Though I didn't really get anything out of her."

"What?"

"She turned up at my doorstep yesterday, asking if she could stay over for a while."

"Oh." Ichigo hummed. Well, at least now he knew that she was safe.

"Whatever is going on with you two, I hope you can resolve it soon."

"So do I," Ichigo sighed, almost surprised to realise that he truly meant the words.

"Take care," Tatsuki wished, her voice sympathetic.

"Thanks," he told her and hung up. He felt a bit better.

* * *

063 – Home is where the Heart is

**Prompt:** A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Wordcount:** 662

That night, despite his persisting uneasiness and confusion, Ichigo fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He was completely drained, exhausted not from any physical endeavour but simply from the stress and mental strain. With this mess he'd been trapped in, even simple things like feeling and thinking were taxing for him.

His sleep was deep and devoid of dreams, a healing and restoring slumber. When he woke in the morning, gazing the errant sunbeams flickering on his wall, it felt like he had slept for a century.

Invigorated, he took a deep breath and pushed off the blankets. He got up and walked across the room.

Ichigo halted when he reached the doorway. He gazed around, trying to discern what had stopped him from leaving his bedroom. Everything was still and quiet in this morning hour; the apartment was empty save for him.

As he stood there, he slowly became aware of what troubled him so much it had stopped him in his tracks. The new comprehension grew steadily, overwhelming him. Now, he could see clearly how wrong this was. How his apartment had become just that.

How it no longer felt like home.

And in the wake of that simple recognition followed a staggering realisation. In a blinding flash it sizzled through his mind, as destructive and unexpected as a bolt of lightning.

It had always been there. Always, perhaps from the very beginning. It was interwoven in every conversation, every companionable silence, every laughter shared. It was what had made everything feel so comfortable and natural. It had always lain in the very core of their existence, hidden from their eyes and their thoughts, but not from their hearts.

Awed by the profound revelation, Ichigo carefully turned it in his mind, twisted it around so that he could study it from every angle. It was like he had just uncovered a fragile treasure that had been buried within him all along. He could not deny the truth of it, but the knowledge was still so new and frail that he was not certain if he could quite trust it.

Slowly, he stepped forward, moving as in a dream. He found his sweatpants where he had tossed them last night and pulled them on mechanically. He pocketed his keys and walked out of the door. The corridor seemed to stretch before him, but only a few heartbeats later he was ringing the doorbell. Seconds turned into years as he waited for that door to open. An insistent sense of urgency was filling him, it made waiting so very difficult, and staying still nigh impossible. After what felt like an eternity, the door cracked open, and Tatsuki stood in the doorway.

"Wha–", she started, obviously puzzled by Ichigo's sudden appearance.

He ignored her and brushed past her into the apartment. He stopped when he noticed Rukia.

Her deep violet blue eyes were unreadable, but her face was proud, and stubborn defiance was etched into its every corner. As he slowly neared her, she stood perfectly still. She did not turn or try to get away, but simply waited for him to reach her. When he stopped, they were standing so close that his bare chest almost brushed against her lithe form. He looked down and their gazes locked. Urged on by his need to make certain of the truthfulness of what he had just understood, and feeling the pull of this enticing woman, his lips descended on hers.

Shy, slow and hesitant, he poured his new-found feelings into the gesture. His heart thundered in his chest, anxiously waiting for the confirmation he wished. Or perhaps he would be awarded by rejection.

A second later, she responded to his kiss and leaned forward, pressing her petite body against him.

It was all the answer he needed, and it no longer threatened his world. Quite the opposite, it was easy and so very natural, it was _right_.

He was home.


	22. 064-066

064 – Reconciliation

**Prompt:** All is fair in Love and War

**Wordcount:** 482

Rukia had known for a while that she was attracted to Ichigo, but that first kiss she initiated had been spurred on purely by anger, not any other feeling she may have harboured. The extent of Ichigo's foolishness and obliviousness had driven her to that simple act. It had been her counter-argument, both a challenge and a wakeup call. The little trick had made Ichigo freeze completely, and in her irritation, Rukia fled the scene.

She was very glad that she had run, when a moment later most of her anger had dissipated, and she realised in full what she had just done. She felt somewhat flustered herself, and fretted for a moment if she had gone too far. She had crossed the line in a moment of whim, and did not know how that would affect their friendship. She thought it was best to avoid Ichigo for a while. She wouldn't know what to say or do in front of him now. Although she feared the consequences of her kiss, she did not truly regret it.

So she had gone to Tatsuki. There had not really much choice in that, she didn't have that many places to stay. Tatsuki had been delighted to see her, if a little puzzled when Rukia had asked to stay over for a while. Tatsuki had agreed, and they had a good time. Rukia had never before been on a sleepover at a friend's house, so despite her conflicted emotions about her sticky situation with Ichigo, she enjoyed the few days she spent at Tatsuki's.

Then the second morning after their fight, Ichigo had appeared. It was obvious he had just got out of bed, from the way his hair was ruffled and sticking up at odd places, and how he was barefooted and only wore a pair of sweatpants. Rukia steeled herself for another confrontation when he had strode past Tatsuki and walked straight towards her, but what Ichigo had in store for her caught her by surprise.

She supposed it was only fair, his turn to retaliate for what she had dealt him earlier.

His kiss was clearly not spurred by anger. It was a bit hesitant, but it warmed her, it swept her away and she replied to him in kind. A moment later he pulled away. He looked down at her, and the corner of his mouth quirked into a half grin.

"I still don't care what other people think," he firmly told her.

Rukia shook her head, laughter sparking in her eyes.

"Well I suppose with that, people are no longer misunderstanding anything."

And that was all it took them, to patch up the argument that had lasted for days.

Ichigo's warm hand engulfed hers as he turned around.

"C'mon, let's go home," he said gruffly.

She followed him obediently, and smiled a little when she passed a very wide-eyed Tatsuki.

* * *

065 – New

**Prompt:** Instinct

**Wordcount:** 582

Ichigo knew that the news would spread fast, Tatsuki would babble all about it the first chance she got, but he did not care. It didn't matter at this moment. He just wanted to spend time with Rukia, and explore these new feelings. It was so fresh and exciting.

In no time, they were back in the apartment, the door shut to the entire world. They were here, at home, just the two of them. They wandered into the living room, collapsed onto the couch. For the longest of time, they just sat there, still holding hands, gazing at each other. It was all shy and tentative. They didn't know where to start, what to say. It was a bit difficult to assess where they were standing right now. The line had been crossed, things were different now.

And yet, the longer they sat there, the longer they studied each other, the clearer it became that for the most part it was still all the same. They were still the same.

Maybe it was a little different now, maybe the newness brought some awkwardness along with the excitement, but that didn't really stop it from being easy and natural like it had always been like before.

And it was like a switch had been pushed, for both of them, and then they were laughing, and words were gushing out.

"This is _weird_," Rukia chuckled, squeezing Ichigo's hand.

"I know," Ichigo grinned, shaking his head. "I don't really have experience... in this," Ichigo muttered, rubbing his neck. "I mean I've been around girls a lot, I've been friends with Tatsuki since we were kids. I dated a few girls in high school, because they confessed to me and I thought it was the polite thing to do, but I didn't really like them as much as they liked me, so I wouldn't say I've ever had a _real_ girlfriend."

"For the record, I haven't really been dating either." Rukia said, smiling. "I went to all-girls school, so I wasn't really around guys. Besides, my brother has been watching over me like a hawk."

"So you haven't been with anyone?" Ichigo asked, both curious and a bit embarrassed.

"If by 'haven't been with' you mean had sex, then no. You?"

"Well there were few times Mizuiro dragged me to group dates and I hooked up. But those were mostly just experimenting - the only feelings involved were curiosity and teenage hormones going wild." Ichigo confessed sheepishly. It was a bit embarrassing to admit it to Rukia.

"I understand that. I was curious, too, but I suppose I was too much of a good responsible girl to sneak behind my brother's back."

"I think that's a good thing," Ichigo told her, a slight smile playing on his lips. "It's who you are, responsible and respectable. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You know what was the last straw? What finally drove me into running away? My brother was planning a marriage meeting for me with some business associate of his."

"Wow. That sounds so old fashioned."

"I didn't want to commit to a marriage for the sake of a financial or political alliance. It just did not sit right with me. So I left."

"I'm really glad you did," Ichigo murmured.

Their eyes locked, they shared a smile. It was weird, it was a bit awkward, but it was giddy and amazing and wonderful.

They were home, they were _together_, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

066 – Happiness

**Prompt:** Every day

**Wordcount:** 584

They talked for hours after that. They spent the whole day in kind of a daze, shut in their own little world, basking in the warmth of each other's presence. And when the evening came, they both went to their own rooms and tried their best to go to sleep, even though their hearts were still racing, even though it all still felt so weird and yet so _wonderful_ that it was so hard to believe it was actually happening. It was odd and foreign. Giddy, fluttery feelings that neither of them had ever experienced before. Simply sharing a glance or a smile could make their hearts skip a beat.

The next day they slowly descended from their little castle in the clouds. The world was still turning, and time did not stop for them, so they need to settle down into their old routines.

Afternoon came, and Ichigo left to band practice. Rukia looked around their apartment and decided that she would do something useful while Ichigo was gone. The laundry had been piling up. As Rukia set to the task, humming to herself, she mused how these old and familiar everyday habits only made the giddy newness of these affectionate feelings starker in comparison. Their routines were the same as they had always been, like doing dull household chores, but going about them felt completely different. Because now she was his _girlfriend_, and somehow that little change made all the difference and the simple and necessary chores much less boring. It was weird, almost unsettling, really. She never thought that she would become this kind of a girl, this silly, simpering lovesick little fool. But she didn't really feel pathetic, because she was in an emotional overdrive from blissful happiness. There was simply no room for any other emotion, her heart was already overflowing.

When Ichigo arrived to the training room, he received whistles, teasing jokes, bright smiles and claps on the back. He endured the jests and grins and congratulations for a moment, before he gruffly barked at his band mates that they'd better start practising. The glowing elation he had been experiencing since the kiss in Tatsuki's place seemed to have turned him into a sap, however. While they were rehearsing the songs they would soon start recording, an idea started to take shape. After the practice, he pulled Hisagi aside, and talked him about it. That maybe they could try to do something a bit different, a slower song or two to balance out the heavier and the fast-paced ones. Hisagi seemed interested about the idea, and promised he'd try to come up with some compositions. He also advised that they had better postpone any song writing until after the recordings for the single. They did not want any distractions.

Ichigo nodded his assent, and then headed back to his apartment. Rukia was cooking dinner when he walked in.

"Welcome back," she greeted gently, throwing a glance at him over her shoulder, flashing him a quick smile. "Dinner will be ready soon."

She turned back to her cooking, and was surprised when a moment later Ichigo's weight settled against her back, his hands wrapping around her waist, his head falling down to her shoulder.

"I'm home," he murmured softly against the side of her neck.

It felt so domestic and familiar, easy and so very natural to ease into his hold, to take comfort in his warmth and presence, that for a moment Rukia feared her heart would explode.


	23. 067-069

067 - Karaoke

**Prompt:** What Works For Us

**Wordcount:** 567

"A toast to Ichigo and Rukia!" Tatsuki cheered, thrusting her beer bottle up into the air.

"To Ichigo and Rukia!" the others echoed, grinning and whooping. Ichigo's scowl deepened in response, his ears slightly pinking, and Rukia's eyes took on a mischievous glimmer as she raised her can in a salute.

Rukia suspected Ichigo still felt a little embarrassed to be in the same room with both her and his friends. It was still so fresh for the both of them; this was the first time they were out in public as a couple. They had had a sort of a honey moon period in their relationship for the last several days, staying cooped up in their apartment as much as possible, just enjoying each other's company, the giddy, ridiculously happy mood, the light experimental touches and the toe-curling kisses.

But that could not have lasted forever, and now they were out in the real world. More accurately, they were in a karaoke bar, in a small private room they had rented for a few hours. They had food, they had drinks and they had music. It was a celebration, plain and simple.

"You guys should do the honours," Mizuiro ushered, a teasing smirk on his lips. He was holding the microphones out to Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia shrugged and accepted the microphone. Ichigo looked for a moment like he wanted to refuse, but the expectant looks he was receiving from his friends made him snatch the mic from Mizuiro. They perused the list for a while until they finally settled on a song, and then the two of them started.

Though Ichigo knew his friends' jeering was good-natured and that they were sincerely happy for him, it still made him a little uncomfortable to be in the spotlight like that. He just wasn't used to it all, dating or his friends' teasing him about it. Still, even if he had been reluctant to do karaoke at first, the song soon swept him away. Singing, after all, was what he loved more than anything, and it felt special to share that with Rukia – even if all of his friends were watching and grinning at them. Her singing voice surprised him; it was deep and smooth and _good_. It flowed on the notes, creating a nice contrast between their different tones. The song curled around them, making the room and their friends fade away. When it came to end, the loud cheers and applause from his band mates startled him. Rukia did a theatrical, graceful curtsy. Then she wrapped her hand lightly around Ichigo's arm and gave him a quick peck, earning a wolf-whistle from Tatsuki.

"That was great," Miyu complimented when the two of them took their seats at the table. "You sounded really good together."

"Well, we _are_ good together," Rukia replied with a twinkling grin, earning laughter from around the table.

"That you are," Hisagi replied good-naturedly.

"I'll go next!" Tatsuki declared, jumping up from her seat.

She sang an energetic pop song from a few years back that got everyone in a cheery mood.

When she got back to the table, Hisagi cleared his throat.

"I'd like to propose another toast." He raised his beer bottle. "To the new single!"

Enthusiastic shouts, _kanpai_s, laughter and clinking of glasses, cans and bottles filled the small room, as they celebrated the start of a new era.

* * *

068 - Initiative

**Prompt:** Anarchy

**Wordcount:** 606

They were laughing at Mizuiro's joke when they piled out of the taxi and passed through the gates, heading to the apartment building. Ichigo's arm was looped around Rukia's waist, to keep her from swaying too much. The petite girl was animatedly chatting about something with Tatsuki, waving her hands enthusiastically. The elevator ride up was more toned down, Hisagi advised them to get good night's sleep so they would be in a good shape tomorrow at the recording. That was the reason why the party had already ended even though it wasn't even 10 PM yet.

They bid goodbye to their friends and got off at their floor. While Ichigo was fishing out his keys, Rukia waved to Tatsuki as the bass player disappeared into her own apartment. Finally, Ichigo got the keys and opened the door. He steered Rukia in and then pulled the door shut. The next thing he knew, he was pushed against the closed door of the apartment. Rukia had a firm grip on the lapels of his jacket and tugged at them insistently, pulling his head down. Then, her body was closely pressed against him, and her small, slick tongue was snaking into his mouth. Ichigo very nearly choked from surprise, but very soon her determined ministrations forced him to groan. He tried to battle the spreading warmth that was starting to cloud his mind.

"R-Rukia, what are you – " he managed to croak out as she pulled away, only to start to peel the jacket off him.

"Shush. I think it's fairly obvious what I'm doing," she smirked.

"Look, you're drunk," Ichigo tried to reason with her, as her small hands slipped underneath his shirt, tracing his muscles.

She shot him an annoyed look.

"I know what I'm doing," she said firmly. "I'm not _that_ drunk. Just a little, and in the good way."

Her hands were now pushing his shirt up, her tongue darting out to taste his rapidly heating skin.

Ichigo shuddered. This was getting out of hand, she was making him crazy; little by little, she was pushing him towards the edge.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," he gasped. His body was already betraying him, and it was becoming harder and harder to cling to the tatters of his sanity.

It didn't really help that Rukia's tongue was tracing his collarbone, while her hands were making a slow but deliberate descent across his chest and abdomen.

He jumped a little, feeling her teeth catch at his shoulder. Then, she pulled away, and looked up at him.

"I'm getting tired of the gentleman act," she informed him briskly. "And I am done with waiting. So since you're obviously not going to take the initiative, I have to take the matters into my iown/i hands," she said, her voice sounding huskier than usual. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it swiftly over her head.

Ichigo swallowed, hard. For a stretching second, he teetered on the edge. He was unable to avert his gaze, as Rukia slowly but deliberately peeled her T-shirt off.

When she pressed close to him again, her arms wrapping around his neck, her lips finding his, the feel of her warm skin against his dizzying, Ichigo's resistance melted away. He let the infuriating, stubborn minx of a woman have her way.

Her hand closed around his wrist and she tugged at him, pulling him along. They were both naked by the time they tumbled into his bed. Their clothes had become a dishevelled trail across the entire apartment, a messy, marked pathway from the front door to his bedroom.

* * *

069 - Blissful

**Prompt:** Markings

**Wordcount:** 613

It was not quite light yet when Rukia stirred from her sleep. She stretched languidly, feeling content and mellow. Ichigo's bare back was resting right before her, and she couldn't resist lightly tracing the markings on his back, the imprints her own fingernails had left there, a silent declaration of him being hers, already fading away from his skin.

It felt right to wake up next to him, and she had no regrets about last night. It had not really been what she had pictured her first time to be like. Last night had not been sweet or gentle or romantic; it had been hungry, wild, messy and urgent. But even so it had been great, it had been passionate, and it had left the both of them thoroughly satisfied.

Rukia smiled to herself in the dark. She snuggled up closer to Ichigo's warmth and placed a single soft kiss between his shoulder blades before closing her eyes. It was too early to wake up, anyway.

Hours later, she woke to Ichigo's alarm. He grumbled and leaned over her to switch it off. She shifted under him, and their eyes locked.

"Morning," Ichigo murmured, his voice a little raspy from sleep.

"_Good_ morning," she replied with a relaxed smile and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. For a long, indulging moment, they eased into a slow kiss.

"I wish I could just stay in bed," he murmured against the side of her neck.

"Well you can't," she replied reasonably, raking her fingers through his hair. "You have a big day."

Ichigo huffed and then reluctantly got up.

All too soon, they were standing at the front door. Rukia handed him a boxed lunch she had prepared for him while he had taken a shower. She gave him a water bottle as well. Ichigo smiled and then bent down to kiss her goodbye. Then he left to the studio, to start the recording of the single.

The day was slow and uneventful for Rukia. She picked up the dishevelled clothes that still were littering the floor and then went about cleaning the entire apartment. That took maybe an hour or two. Then she plopped down to the couch to see if there was anything worth watching on TV.

In the late afternoon, when Ichigo finally came back home, he tottered across the apartment and found Rukia in her own room, sitting in a perfect _seiza_ – out of an old habit – and reading a book Tatsuki had loaned her. He plopped down, feeling tired after a long day spent mostly in the small recording booth, and commandeered her lap as a pillow. He looped his arm around her hips and closed his eyes. Rukia set the book down to the _tatami_ and then just looked at Ichigo.

"Rough day?"

"It was a good day, but very tiring."

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. Then Ichigo flipped around and propped himself up, bringing him to eyelevel with Rukia. He leaned in and claimed her lips. The kiss was insistent, and yet deliberately slow, a world apart from the ones they had exchanged last night. His taste and the sensuality of the kiss made her heart skip a beat. She could feel in him the same need that had driven her yesterday, but now it lacked the sense of urgency.

He toppled her onto the _futon_ and planted his hands onto the mattress, easily caging her small shoulders. She watched with hooded eyes as he leaned closer. When his lips and tongue made contact with the soft skin on the side of her neck, she willingly gave in to him.


	24. 070-072

070 – Disillusioned

**Prompt:** Attack

**Wordcount: **580

The next day Ichigo left early for the studio, leaving Rukia once again alone in the apartment. A part of her had just wanted to turn her back to him and go back to sleep, but she had forced herself out of the warm bed, so she could have breakfast together with Ichigo and see him off.

After he had gone, she tidied her room and did the laundry. She packed the _futon_ back into the cupboard. There would not be much use for it now, since she was sharing Ichigo's bed. Then, she went shopping for groceries and after she had got back and unpacked the grocery bags, she cleaned the kitchen. Desperately looking for something to do, she scrubbed the whole bathroom from floor to the ceiling next. And by the time she was done with all those chores, it was only half past one in the afternoon.

She heated up some of yesterday's leftovers, and ate alone at the dining table. She sighed and poked the rice around in her bowl. It was only the second day of the recording, the second day Ichigo was gone, and Rukia was already losing her mind. She wondered what would happen after _Deathberry_'s new CD would finally be out, and when the band would have to get on the road, promote the CD here and there, give interviews to magazines and on TV, perform on gigs and tour around Japan. She supposed that if she asked, they would let her come along, but it was not really something she wanted. Clingy behaviour like that felt alien to her, as independent as she was.

Though she did miss Ichigo somewhat, that was not what made staying at home so unbearable. No, the real problem was the boredom. The days just seemed to stretch out before her, and just being a good little housewife, taking care of the apartment, doing chores, keeping the place clean, was not really fulfilling enough for her. If that was what she wanted to do with her life, she might just as well have stayed at home, agreed on the marriage meeting, got married to whomever her brother deemed fit, and became a good little high born trophy wife. The thought was distressing when it attacked her, and it took much of her strength to battle it out, to quell that fear.

She wanted _more_ than that. She wanted a life for herself, not one where she would be dependent on others. Of course she wanted to support Ichigo, but surely she could do that even if she did not become a housewife. Staying at home and remaining idle would slowly but surely drive her mad, onto the very brink of frustration when she would one day just snap and punch someone in the face – possibly herself. Or maybe she would once again run, to start a new life on her own somewhere else.

She sighed again and got up, taking the dirty dishes to the sink. She just felt so torn. She wished there was someone she could talk to, someone who would understand her situation as well as her need to have something of her own.

As her hands mechanically dried the dishes and put them away into the kitchen cupboards, the answer slowly came to her.

There was just such a person, in a position mirroring her own, and with that practical and independent streak that had made her find her own career.

Miyu.

* * *

071 – Hobby

**Prompt:** Karate

**Wordcount: **637

Rukia was already standing behind the door, her arm reaching for the doorbell, when she finally stopped to think. Was she already going out of her mind? She had rushed over as soon as she had thought of Miyu, desperate to clutch that one life line, to bask in that one ray of hope. But now she was here, her impulsiveness startled her. She didn't even know if Miyu would be at home.

Rukia shook her head and rang the doorbell. She shifted anxiously while she waited. The seconds stretched as she stood in the corridor. Rukia was startled when the door finally opened; she had been lost in thought again.

Miyu stood in the doorway, looking as elegant as ever, even if she was dressed casually, and hadn't curled her long brown hair.

"This is a nice surprise," she exclaimed with a smile. "Come in, Rukia-san."

Rukia stepped in and wandered to the living area where she sat down onto the sofa. Miyu took a chair opposite to her. The stylist's ready smile slowly disappeared, when she studied her friend's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a moment of silence. The petite woman looked obviously troubled, and Miyu could sense her need to talk.

"I had to get away for a bit," Rukia said with a wry smile, trying to turn the distress she felt into a joke. She clasped her hands and the words started tumbling. "It's hard to stay at home now that Ichigo's away at work. It feels like there is so much time and yet nothing to do… I feel like I'm becoming trapped again."

Miyu flinched slightly, she had an inkling what Rukia had meant with the 'again' that had slipped out.

"I hate to be dependent on anyone, and now the difference between Ichigo and I is starting to feel more and more obvious. My hands are too empty. I need to do something, I need to have something… that is mine." she fell silent, meeting Miyu's steady gaze. "It must sound stupid or crazy, but that's how I feel…"

"It's alright," Miyu said calmly. "I understand. I'm like you in that sense. Shuuhei makes pretty good money. Financially speaking, there is no need for me to work, but I _want_ to, and I love my job as much as Shuuhei loves his."

Rukia nodded slowly.  
"You need to figure out what it is that you want to do. Be it a hobby or an occupation. It is not always easy to realise your dream. I sort of stumbled accidentally on mine. Can you think of anything?"

Rukia thought about it for a moment.

"I wanted to go to university," she replied eventually. "I hadn't decided what I would study, though. But my b- family did not approve. They were too old-fashioned to realise that becoming a housewife was not my career of choice."

Miyu hummed.

"You could go take classes, prepare yourself for entrance exams next spring."

Rukia shook her head.

"To what end? Even if I passed the exams and got in, I couldn't afford tuition. No, I think that door is closed." She stared the floor for a long moment, in complete silence.

She looked defeated, and the sight wrenched Miyu's heart.

"Well, then we need to find you a hobby. Tatsuki-chan could give you karate lessons."

Rukia's lips twitched into an amused smile, Miyu had succeeded in cheering her up.

"I'm not sure if I'm the athletic type," the petite woman replied dryly.

"You could come with me, if you like. It would be a temporary solution, of course, but it would get you out of the house, and you were helpful the time you assisted me at that _Deathberry_ photoshoot."

Rukia flashed her friend a grateful smile.

"I think I'd like that," she replied earnestly.

* * *

072 – Crossing

**Prompt:** Surreal

**Wordcount: **502

Rukia was feeling a bit better after her discussion with Miyu. It had helped to honestly speak about her emotions to an understanding ear. And Miyu had got the point. Rukia really had to figure out what was her passion and what she wanted from life. She had grown a lot, since she had escaped Osaka. She had started to find herself, but it was still an on-going process. So far, she had enjoyed every day, excited and awed by this almost surreal new life and the freedom it brought her. And while living in the present was exhilarating, now it was time to give some thought to the future. Working all of that out might take a moment, but luckily, meanwhile, she could be together with Ichigo and assist Miyu.

And that she did. In fact, only two hours after her talk with Miyu, the two of them were in Harajuku. There was no assignments today, Miyu had told Rukia, but keeping up with the current trends and maintaining relationships were equally important parts of the job. That was why they were now in the fashion centre of Tokyo, home to both expensive international designer and brand stores, and the young people and their street fashion, ranging from punk and lolita to cosplay.

Miyu lead Rukia around the area. They wandered from store to store, browsing the clothes, shoes and accessories. They also visited smaller design boutiques, where Miyu cheerfully greeted the store managers and, if they were in the store, the designers themselves. Rukia was well aware that networking was an essential factor of business. She had witnessed her brother with his business acquaintances in some of the boring parties she had been obliged to attend. Still, Miyu was very different from Rukia's older brother, and it didn't take long for Rukia to start to respect Miyu's social skills. She had always been a bit of a loner herself, so she was almost envious at the ease with which Miyu appeared to connect with others. It helped, of course, that they all shared a love for fashion. Rukia sighed to herself, looking around the trendy boutique. She wanted that, too. Catching her reflection on the mirror on the wall, she studied herself for a moment, until she had built her resolve. A determined look settled into her lilac eyes. Whatever it would be, this dream or passion of hers… No matter what, she would find it and pursue it.

. . . . . .

In his line of work, skill was essential. One had to have good instincts and the guts to follow them, or else one would wind up going aimlessly around in circles. It was vital to know all the tricks of the trade, to be persistent and to know the right people when one needed helped.

However, all those things - skill, instincts, persistence and the help - did not solve cases. No, in the end, everything came down to luck.

And that was what really broke this case, too. Dumb luck.


	25. 073-075

063 – Lucky

**Prompt:** A Possibility

**Wordcount:** 541

He was not even trying to find her that day, which was really damn ironic, since he had spent weeks, practically staking out Shinjuku station. Millions of people passed through Shinjuku station every day, it was the busiest train station in the whole world, so Renji had figured that sooner or later, Kuchiki Rukia would have to appear there. Sure it might have sounded like a slim possibility, but the logic and numbers supported that if the Kuchiki girl was still in Tokyo, she would eventually show up at the Shinjuku station. And in Renji's opinion, staking out a single selected location would produce better results than aimlessly wandering around the streets of Tokyo while keeping his eyes open.

But it seemed the universe was on the side of aimless wandering and dumb luck. That day, he was taking a break and had crossed from Shinjuku over to Harajuku in search of a restaurant. He had just had lunch and was just standing in the corner of the street near the station, lighting his cigarette, when she walked right past him.

He didn't believe his own eyes at first, he thought he was imagining it because he _wanted_ to see the runaway princess, because he had tried to find her for such a long time. But no, this sudden apparition did bear a close resemblance to the grainy black-and-white still picture Renji had printed from the security footage. He eased into the crowd of pedestrians, never taking his eyes off his target. Like a silent predator stalking its prey, Renji shadowed the young woman at a safe distance. He tailed the Kuchiki girl and her friend back across Tokyo to an apartment building. Renji stopped to assess the building. It seemed very well secured, the perimeter was walled and he only saw one gate, protected by a security camera. Renji was sure the building had a security guard, since the gate seemed to open automatically to admit the two girls in. At least one of them was a resident, since the security guard recognised them and opened the gate for them. Renji staked the building for the rest of the evening. The Kuchiki girl did not exit the building for all that time. Unless she was spending the night, the princess likely lived there, too.

Renji returned early the next morning, with proper equipment. He could think of better ways to spend a Saturday than sitting out in front of an apartment building while trying to appear unobtrusive. But this was the job, and in fact Renji was feeling rather cheerful this day. He had lucked out, and he had finally found the elusive princess. Most of the day was very uneventful, but in the afternoon, the runaway girl appeared. She wasn't alone this time either, but neither was she together with the girl from yesterday. Her companion was a young man with wild orange hair. Renji shrugged and picked up his camera, zooming in on the pair. He would figure out soon enough who he was, and it might not even be relevant. The shutter clicked in rapid succession as Renji caught on film the both of them while they walked through the gates, joking, laughing, and exchanging a kiss.

* * *

064 – Heart To Heart

**Prompt:** Foreign

**Wordcount:** 683

They came back from the grocery store, and put the groceries away together, darting around the kitchen and stepping around one another. Ichigo found it very pleasant and relaxing. It was good to be home for the whole day after spending the last few days at the studio. It was cosy and domestic existence, and he thought it was all because of her.

She did not seem to be enjoying the domestic mood as much as he was. He noticed the signs well enough, the slightest hints of a frown on her brow, the tell-tale lines in the corners of her mouth. There was something that was troubling her; he had felt it ever since he had come home from work last night. He did not enjoy seeing her in such unease, so he captured the girl into his arms, ignoring her surprised squeal, and carried her over to the living room. He dropped down onto the sofa, still cradling her in his lap. She sat up to glare at him indignantly, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders so she could find her balance. Ichigo relaxed into the soft cushions, enjoying the feel of Rukia's weight on top of him.

"So," he drawled, looping his arms lazily around her hips, "what's bugging you?"

The frown finally appeared in full to crinkle her brow.

"What do you mean?" she countered with another question.

"You know what I mean," Ichigo huffed, scowling at the woman. "You've been weird since yesterday, so what's up?"

He saw her hesitate. She squirmed a little in unease.

"I went to talk to Miyu-san," she blurted out when the expectant silence became too much for her to bear.

"What about?" Ichigo inquired, curious.

Rukia bit her lip. Her violet eyes were unreadable as she steadily met his gaze. They seemed to assess him, as if she was trying to guess his reaction.

"You've been at work, and I've been here. All day. Doing nothing. I felt like I was starting to go out of my mind," she told silently. Her deep eyes were still holding his gaze. "I needed to get out and I thought Miyu-san would understand how I felt. And she did, she said I could assist her again, to get out of the house."

Ichigo took in all she had said.

"Well then it's alright, isn't it?" he said after a short moment of silence.

Rukia shook her head.

"I don't want to become a housewife," she told him bluntly.

Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm not really sure that would suit your temperament." His tone was teasing, but the words were no joke, he meant them. He knew Rukia, he knew how strong, stubborn and independent she was. He knew she would not be happy to stay at home, relying on him to support her. He shook his head at the image; even in his head it felt too wrong and foreign.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"I want to have what you have," she confessed finally, her voice sounding wistful. "For Miyu-san it's fashion, for you and the band , it's music. A dream or a purpose - something to stop making me feel so useless."

Ichigo's grip of her hips tightened.

"You're not useless," he said firmly.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I have little function besides the household chores. It's your apartment, your money that pays for the groceries…"

"Shut up," Ichigo cut in. "You're my girlfriend. I know you feel like you're inconveniencing me, but you're not. What's mine is yours. So don't feel bad or useless, you help me out a lot. You take care of me, you keep me in line, and most importantly of all: you inspire me every day."

Rukia looked at him. It was a complete mystery to him what was on her mind, but eventually the frown eased away from her forehead, and her lips quirked into a little smile.

"Alright," she conceded quietly. Her smile turned just a little wicked as she leaned forward to show him just how much she appreciated his support and understanding.

* * *

065 – Information

**Prompt:** Sleepyhead

**Wordcount:** 679

_I have successfully located the target in a residential district in Tokyo. Building appears secure, protected with a wall, cameras and personal security guard. _

_I will send you a full report in print, where I will also enclose the specific address of the target's location. _

_Abarai_

The e-mail had been sent late last night, and it was short and to the point, disclosing as little information as was necessary to convey the message. Abarai apparently harboured some kind of mistrust towards technology.

He clicked open the images attached to the e-mail, going over them again. Byakuya agreed with Abarai's assessment, the building did seem secure. And the young woman in the photographs was indeed his sister. It was somewhat… disconcerting, however, that his younger sister appeared to be accompanied. Her companion did not seem to be any threat to her – physically at least, Byakuya mused, stopping to frown at the picture where the young man shared a kiss with Rukia.

Byakuya was not impressed by the young man's appearance. His hair was _orange_, wild, eye-catching and tacky colour, and his clothes were sloppy. Byakuya reached for the large brown envelope that had been delivered to him earlier that day, and pulled out Abarai's detailed report, and the relevant attachments. The report noted, among other things, that the building in question was owned by a large recording company, and Abarai suggested that this was the reason for the tight security. Abarai concluded in his report that as far as he could see, Rukia appeared to be safe and sound.

Byakuya put aside the report and studied an article, obviously cut out from some kind of a frivolous magazine. The now familiar orange-haired man grinned at him from the glossy page. An entertainer, according to the article. A vocalist in a rock band called _Deathberry_. It was hardly a profession Byakuya approved of. He wondered just how his sister had fallen in with such a crowd. He was not convinced that this man was a suitable match for his sister; Rukia was well-mannered and sensible, whereas a person who had chosen a vocation pursuing rock music was, in Byakuya's opinion, impractical and impudent. Maybe it was true that opposites attracted, like they said? Or maybe Rukia was doing this on purpose, deliberately choosing to see a man she knew Byakuya would disapprove of.

Still the restiveness his sister's current dubious company made him feel aside, Abarai's report did give reason for relief. Rukia was faring well – that much was obvious from the pictures. The only thing that was currently in jeopardy was her reputation, but that was the smallest concern out of them all. There appeared to be no threats on her life or well-being, no reason to believe she would be held hostage or used against the family. For all intents and purposes, Rukia was safe – as safe a woman of her age could be, living under the same roof with a rock star.

Byakuya heaved a sigh and deposited the papers back into the envelope. He would have to consider carefully how he would proceed with this information.

"It's late," his wife's sleepy voice called his attention, and he glanced up to see her leaning against the doorframe. "Are you planning to stay up all night?" she questioned, stifling a yawn.

"I'm coming in a second."

Hisana hummed, and padded slowly across the room.

"You say that, and then stay for another hour or two," she complained, walking around his desk. She stopped next to his chair and then laid her hand on his arm. "You need your sleep the same as any man," she gently reminded him.

Hisana's eyes strayed to the computer screen, noticing the picture that was on it.

"You found Rukia?"

"Yes. She is inTokyo, and doing well."

"Good," Hisana murmured, studying the photograph, and her sister-in-law's joyous wide smile in it.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so happy," she commented after a moment of silence.

Byakuya stood up from his chair and took his wife's arm.

"Come, Hisana, let's go to bed."


	26. 076-078

_076 – Reflection_

**Prompt:** Cats and Dogs

**Wordcount:** 579

Rukia sat by the window, peering out into the gloom. Far in the distance the skyscrapers of Tokyo glittered hazily in the dark evening. The rain was pouring, coming down in torrents from the sky. It reminded her of the day she had run from home, the day she had met Ichigo. It had rained cats and dogs that day, too, they both had been drenched within minutes.

Home. Rukia smiled wryly as she tasted the word. They said home was where the heart was, and now she finally understood what that meant. Her home was right here, with Ichigo. He was what she thought about when she thought of home, not the traditional manor house on its large lot in the wealthy district in Osaka. She wondered what they were up to, just out of an idle curiosity. She hoped her sister-in-law would not feel too lonely, now that she had to live in the house by herself. Hisana and she had always been close. She knew her brother would go about his life as if nothing had happened. He probably thought her running away had brought shame to the Kuchiki name. And that would be the primary reason why her disappearance would have upset him. But it would not steal his sleep, it would not stop him from putting long hours into the family business.

She hummed to herself, turning away from the window. Sometimes now she could almost forget. Some days she could be just Rukia, and ignore both the past and the future, just living in the now. But most days it was still a struggle to put the pieces together. So much had changed, but so much stayed the same. Living in the now would not help her, she knew that. For now, she was happy just to be here, and be with Ichigo, but she already knew that would not be enough in the long run. And what would happen once the band would go on the road? She could not shut her eyes and hope for the best, life did not work like that. She really had to figure things out if she wanted to remain happy in the future too.

But going forward meant that she had to face what was behind her. She could not really keep ignoring all of that either. She had to accept her past. For better or for worse, it had brought her to this moment, moulded her into the person she was today. She remembered the emptiness; she still resented the gilded cage she had been trapped in. But hopefully one day she could accept it, when the pain and animosity had been dulled by time.

She heard the door, and walked over to the doorway of her room. Ichigo stood in the hall, taking off his shoes.  
"Welcome back. How was the practice?"

"Good," he replied, crossing the living room. He greeted her with a quick kiss and then pressed something to her hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

He just grinned and slipped the bud into her ear.

"Listen for yourself."

Rukia pushed play and the notes of an acoustic guitar began to flow.

"It's beautiful," she breathed after the song had ended.

"I think it's great," Ichigo told her, obviously excited because he was still grinning.

"It is very different though," Rukia commented. "It's slow and sweet and moving."

"I thought it was time to try something different," was his simple reply.

* * *

_077 – Letting Go_

**Prompt:** Stereotype

**Wordcount:** 555

Kuchiki Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose as he eased back into the luxurious leather of the car seat. The day had been exhausting. The report from the marketing department never came, even though it was supposed to have been waiting on his desk in the morning when he came in. He had contacted the head of the marketing department, and they had come to the conclusion of extending the deadline until midnight. In the board meeting, his cousin and his product development executive didn't seem to agree on anything. The detective had called early in the afternoon, asking for further instructions. Byakuya did not know what to tell him, so he said the private eye should continue as normal until he would contact him with new instructions. Soon after that, a technical bug had plunged the sales department into chaos for almost two hours.

It was after days like these when Byakuya could almost understand his sister – running away would be too extreme and juvenile a solution, but the idea of taking a break certainly held appeal. However, Byakuya did not trust the company to run without him. In his position, delegation was a necessity. No matter how much he would delegate, however, he still wanted to be there to oversee how everything went. He still was the one with the most responsibility, and that was why he couldn't really relinquish the control.

He tried his best to shake off the work troubles; he really did not wish to bring such things home to bother him even after his work day had ended. He had almost succeeded in putting the day's stress load behind him, when the driver pulled in. He stepped out when the driver opened the door for him.

Home at last.

He found both his dinner and his wife waiting for him in the dining room.

"How was your day?" Hisana asked with a gentle smile.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Byakuya said flatly, taking his seat at the table.

"That bad?" she hummed.

"Worse," he sighed. He forced all work-related thoughts out of his mind. "How was your day?"

"Yoruichi-san came over for tea. It was nice to have some company, the house feels so empty these days."

Byakuya glanced at his wife, but refused to take the bait.

Hisana pursed her lips. She should have known it would take a direct approach to get any response out of him.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"No, I haven't," he replied.

"The matter will hardly resolve itself, and I don't think stalling will be of any help." Hisana pressed.

"What would you have me do?" Byakuya snapped, setting down his chopsticks.

"I think you should let her go."

"This is my sister we are talking about," he insisted.

"Precisely. You are her brother, not her father. And she is an adult woman, older than I was when we got married. She is fully capable of making her own decisions."

"That is what I'm worried about," he muttered dryly, the vivid image of a certain orange-haired musician crossing his mind.

"She will learn more from her mistakes than she ever could from your overprotectiveness," Hisana intoned calmly.

For a while they stared at one another.

Loathe as he was to admit it, Byakuya knew his wife was in the right.

* * *

_078 – Contact_

**Prompt:** Grammar

**Wordcount:** 634

Rukia and Miyu were coming home from the town, where Miyu had co-ordinated a magazine photo shoot. It had been fun, and Rukia was happy Miyu had asked her to come along to assist. The two of them were in a deep and excited discussion about a drama series they both liked. The episode that had aired last night had ended with a terrible cliff hanger and they were so enthused and engrossed with their wild speculations as they stepped out of the taxi in front of the gates, that they didn't even notice the tall man that had been leaning against the wall and now slowly straightened.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

Rukia froze completely in her tracks. Fear clutched at her throat and her back was stiff and ramrod straight as she slowly turned her head. A tall man stood there by the gate. He had long red hair tied on a tail.

Her eyes flashed as she stared at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know with a coldness that almost matched her brother's.

"Abarai Renji," the man introduced himself casually. "A private detective."

"Courtesy of my brother," Rukia spat. It was statement not a question.

Renji shrugged a shoulder.

Now that this man was here, standing in front of her, Rukia wondered why she had not seen this coming. She had never believed her brother would leave her be, she had been certain he would try to track her down. That was why she had initially hesitated staying in Tokyo, which was why she had wanted to run as far from Osaka as she could. Her newfound life here, with her friends and Ichigo must have lulled her to sleep.

A hint of steel appeared in her pale lilac eyes.  
"Well you can go tell him that I am _not_ going to come back."

"Calm down, little lady," the detective said, an amused smile twisting his lips. "I'm just the messenger, so don't shoot me." he plunged his hand into the deep pocket of his jacket and pulled out a brown envelope. Rukia eyed the offering suspiciously. She recognised the carefully penned elegant characters spelling her name on the back of the envelope to be her brother's handwriting. Finally, she reluctantly snatched the offensive item from Renji's large hand.

She glared at the detective, but to her surprise, he just gave her a mocking tip of his hat and then strolled away. Watching his retreating back, she was finally able to breathe a little easier.

In that moment of relief, Rukia was once again aware of the world around her – and especially of Miyu, who was silently standing by her side.

"Shit," she blurted aloud, glancing nervously at the woman, trying to gauge her reaction. "Don't tell the others," she pleaded. Her earlier determination and defiance had dissipated completely.

Miyu flashed the distraught woman a small smile.  
"I'll keep your secret," she reassured her. "I have been, for a while."

"How?" Rukia wondered, surprised at the revelation.

"Accidentally. I just stumbled on some articles in old magazines."

Rukia spent a few seconds digesting this new information.

"Thank you," she said then, finally. "I want to tell everyone myself… When I'm ready. For now it's easier to be just Rukia. I'm still too confused about what I want and who I want to become."

Miyu nodded, empathetic to her friend's difficult situation.

"I understand," she said softly. Then, unable to contain her curiosity, she pointed at the envelope. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Rukia glanced at the brown paper in her hands, and then slowly shook her head.

"Later," she decided. The sudden encounter with the private detective had shaken her enough, she needed some time to gather her courage before she could confront her brother, even on a piece of paper.


	27. 079-081

079 – Caught

**Prompt: **A photograph of a woman hurrying down the street on a rainy day

**Wordcount:** 584

The letter plagued Rukia's thoughts all day. She alternated between fearful panic and stubborn anger as she tried to imagine what her brother had to say to her. She was fairly sure it was a warning or ultimatum of some kind, advising her to come home _or else_. That sounded like something her brother would do, offering the other party the chance to co-operate before forcing his will on someone. The whole day was a kind of a roller coaster for Rukia. At times the dread would fill her and she never wanted to open the damn envelope, and just a few minutes later her fingers would be itching to tear the brown paper open and just get it – whatever it was – over and done with. But she gritted her teeth and went about her usual chores, trying to make herself as busy as she could to rid her head of the restless thoughts. She was not sure if Ichigo picked up on her fluctuating mood, but if he did, he kept quiet about it. A part of Rukia just wanted to confess the whole thing to him, but like she had told Miyu, she was not ready to accept her past… And as much as she would have loved to have Ichigo's support, she knew she _needed_ to face her demons alone.

So she waited until Ichigo left to the band practice that evening. She waved him off and kissed him goodbye, and the moment he left the apartment and shut the door after him, her fingers dug into her pocket and apprehensively clutched at the envelop. She pulled it out, tossed it on the coffee table, and then curled in the corner of her favourite armchair and just stared at that brown paper as if it was a snake that could sprung into an attack any second.

Because that was how she actually felt. She didn't really know what she could expect from her brother, at times he could be a complete wildcard. She took a deep breath and leaned over to pick up the envelope. Her fingers trembled slightly as she tore it open and reached in. The first thing her fingers touched was a wad of bills. Her eyebrow rose. She pulled out the letter and folded it open.

_Rukia_. A straightforward beginning, yes, this was clearly from her brother. But after that the letter veered off into a direction she had not foreseen.

_As my wife so pointedly reminded me earlier today, I am your brother, not your father. Therefore I need to say that while I may not accept your decisions, I shall respect them. I am not impressed by the company you keep, but I shall trust your judgement. I will send you some money in case you need it; I understand you left your wallet in your room. Hisana and I are waiting for your return._

_Byakuya_

_PS. Hisana sends her warmest regards._

Rukia frowned. She was having a hard time believing her eyes. There were no threats to disown her, no ultimatums made, no demands for her to come back home immediately. Her heart hammered in her chest and she sank back into the armchair, trying to comprehend all her brother was saying and implying by his message, trying to determine if he was genuine or if it was some tactic to win her over. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. Right now, her head was whirling more than it had the whole day.

* * *

080 – Insomnia

**Prompt:** Eye for an eye

**Wordcount:** 594

Ichigo shifted slightly, seeking a better position. It seemed to be one of those nights sleep just evaded him. He sighed and tried to ease back to the sheets, willing the tension away from his shoulders. Tomorrow would be the last day at the studio, after that their single would be in the hands of the mixers and the editors. That didn't mean their work would be over, there were still few more songs they needed until there would be enough for a CD, and before the single would be released there would be the necessary promoting to be done. Hopefully soon they could score a gig, too, it had been a while since they had performed for a live audience, and Ichigo really missed the kicks. It was hands down one of the best feelings in the world, to own that stage and sing ones heart out while the fans cheered.

Ichigo rolled over to his back and stared at the ceiling. It was impatience; he finally recognised the feeling that drove the sleep away. He was anxious to get on the road again, to perform. Although this time leaving would be different, for the first time he would be leaving something behind. In a way that made leaving feel even more exciting, knowing that there would be someone waiting for him to come home. He did not worry about leaving Rukia, she was worlds apart from the clingy and needy women that annoyed the hell out of him, she was too mature and independent for that. He knew she would be fine on her own, that while she might miss him, she wouldn't get too lonely.

As if sensing his thoughts had turned to her, the petite woman shifted and snuggled closer to him. He petted her hair absently, enjoying the way she pressed against his side.

"Can't sleep?" she murmured softly in the darkness.

"That makes two of us," he huffed, turning over to his side and propping his head up. "It's just work. I'm starting to feel a little restless. What's keeping you up?"

Silence greeted his question, though that did not really surprise Ichigo. He had noticed her growing more silent and guarded the past few days. She had a lot on her mind, undoubtedly. He was fairly certain she was still worried about the future, and trying to find her dream. He would not be much help to her in that, it was something she had to figure out on her own, so he had let Rukia be and had not bothered her with any questions.

In the darkness of the room, Rukia hesitated. For a split second, she wanted to just tell Ichigo everything, but then decided against that. She was not ready yet, she had not accepted the burdens of the past.

She took a breath.

"My brother found me," she confessed at last. She heard Ichigo's sharp intake of breath, she felt the comfort as his hands wound around her form.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was a surprise, but I think everything is fine now. He sent me a letter and told that he will respect my decisions even if he does not accept them. I thought he'd drag me back home kicking and screaming, but he's letting me go." she shook her head, her soft hair ticking Ichigo's shoulder. "It still feels surreal, even after saying that out loud."

Ichigo squeezed her gently.

"I'm glad," he said simply. Rukia smiled and closed her eyes.

"Me too," she whispered into the dark.

* * *

081 - Bonds

**Prompt:** What doesn't kill you

**Wordcount:** 557

Ichigo sat on the couch, a notebook haphazardly on his lap, and earphones on his head. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the guitar that was playing an exhilarating melody. Hisagi had just given him the recording in last night's training, it was a fast-paced and catchy song; just the kind he knew would be well received, especially if he could write lyrics that would be equally catchy as the tone of the song was. So now he was jotting the ideas he got when listening to the melody.

Other than the guitar chords flowing from his earphones the house was quiet – for the first time in a while Ichigo was home alone. Rukia was away at some girls' night with Miyu and Tatsuki. It was weird how his apartment felt so empty now, from the start he had lived there on his own, but then the slip of a girl had stumbled into his life, and had so completely integrated herself with it that now he felt odd when she was gone.

Not that he really minded. He had found that having someone to share one's everyday life with was a pleasant change. It was precious to have someone to come home to, someone to talk about all those random little things that had happened that day, someone to hold close at night. That was not to say it was all pure domestic bliss, there were the arguments, there were the days he just wanted to hole up in his room and be alone… But to Ichigo, the pros far outweighed the cons.

His wandering thoughts were cut when a particularly strong guitar riff picked up the rhythm of the song, starting build it up to a crescendo. It was a very moving part, very powerful music. Ichigo raised his pen to scrawl that single thought onto the paper.

Power. Strength. That was what this song was about, just like that, it was suddenly all clear to him. Like Rukia. Overcoming and growing strong. Ichigo smiled to himself and started to write, the words flowing onto the page fluidly, effortlessly, almost magically. He shook his head slightly, giving into the music playing at his earphones. Even when she was gone, she was still his inspiration. Mizuiro, who enjoyed his affairs with women but shied away from any serious commitment, would probably laugh at him, calling him all kinds of names, of which "whipped" would probably be the most merciful… But the keyboard player had never had a serious relationship in his life, so he couldn't really understand.

Ichigo had never been a sappy romantic, nor had he been turned into one. It was simply the deeply felt contentment from having found whom he sincerely believed to be his match. In his opinion, Rukia was one of a kind; she was clever and attractive, strong and inspiring, reliable and calm, stubborn and easy to annoy. But it was not really about her as much as the bond they shared – the speaking without words, respecting and accepting one another. They did not only understand each other, but also the other's needs: Rukia knew when to leave him alone, and he knew when not to pry into her matters. It was a very fulfilling relationship and he had never imagined he could connect with someone so thoroughly, so perfectly.


	28. 082-084

082 – Promo Shoot

**Prompt:** More

**Wordcount:** 590

The gang packed into two taxis. They were going to have a promotional photo shoot downtown at one of the studios belonging to the recording company. Their manager Ishida had said the single would be ready in a week or so. The company had also announced the official release date, which would a month and half from now. Of course the radio stations and such would be given the single before its official release, and the promotion should also begin well in advance, to ensure that there would be people wanting to buy the single once it would be out for the masses. The cover art itself would not feature the band, but there would probably be promotional posters and the like – and for that, some photos of the band were needed. Miyu was of course responsible of the visual side, and Rukia, as Miyu's unofficial assistant, had naturally joined the excursion as well.

Miyu had raided everyone's closets before they had even left to the studio. The company had expressed no specific wishes about the photos, Miyu and the photographer were the people mostly in charge of what the pictures would look like. Miyu and Rukia had thought it would be a nice idea if they would use the band members' own clothes in the shoot.

They got to the studio and set up there. The photographer was already there with his assistant, checking the lighting. Miyu set her shop with Rukia's assistance, they organised the clothes and accessories. The photographer and Miyu had decided to go with a minimalistic theme; the photos would be black and white, and the band members would be styled to the bare minimum as much as hair and make-up was concerned. Ichigo and Rukia bantered good-naturedly as she wrapped a white scarf loosely around his neck and offered him a white hat. Besides those accessories, only his shoes and belt were light, his jeans and button-up shirt were both black. Tatsuki was wearing a deep red sports top together with a short white hoodie and faded jeans shorts. Others, too, were dressed up in similar fashion; wearing their own clothes and a style that best suited each. The common factor was that everyone wore denim. But that was all they needed, Miyu and the photographer did not feel the need to show the band's unity in their clothing, the effect would be much better if the spirit of friendship transferred in the expressions and postures. After _Deathberry_ had dolled up, Miyu and Rukia stepped aside and handed the band over to the photographer. The composition was all his to determine. The two women chatted amiably as they followed their boyfriends and friends switch from one pose to another. The mood was really nice, everyone was relaxed. To Rukia it seemed like the band was having a great fun with the photos, they were joking around and laughing every once in a while, striking weird poses at times just for the heck of it.

At the end of the photo shoot they did some single shots of each band member. Then it was time to pack up and leave. Ichigo and the others decided not to bother with changing clothes, since on the ride back home there was no longer any need to worry about getting them dirty or wrinkled. Hisagi called the taxis, and they packed into the cars once more. Ichigo helped Rukia into the backseat of the taxi they were taking with Tatsuki, and then the whole gang headed back home.

* * *

083 – Recreation

**Prompt:** Curse

**Wordcount:** 543

It was a nice and quiet evening. Neither of them had to go anywhere – Ichigo had neither work nor band practice, and Miyu was having a day off so Rukia was staying home as well. Thus the both were at full leisure to enjoy each other's company. And that is precisely what they chose to do. There had not been too many chances as of late for that, with Ichigo having been busy with the band stuff, and Rukia's scare with the detective her brother had hired. For the past few weeks, both of them had been occupied and stressed, forcing both of them to concentrate on themselves. The only times they had come together were at dinner and during the night when they shared Ichigo's bed.

So, that day, they decided to have a date night. They had ordered some food in and ate it in the living room as they watched a movie. Rukia was glad to have the opportunity of enjoying a quiet evening together with Ichigo. She was still a little on edge, she had heard nothing more from her brother, but she still doubted he would let her go that easily. However, in this moment, eating the delicious food, laughing at the movie, idly lounging on the comfortable sofa, feeling the reassuring warmth of Ichigo right by her side, she could finally relax. She could forget all about her brother, everything that was going on in the world out there did not matter. All that mattered was Ichigo, and how he made her feel safe and at home. Still watching the movie, they moved onto dessert – chocolate pudding for Rukia and popcorn for Ichigo. The movie was amusing and light-hearted, and left both of them in a good mood. After it ended, Ichigo picked up the video game controller and suggested they have a match. Rukia readily agreed, knowing how fond Ichigo was of the games, and partly also because she wanted to repeat her first-time victory over Ichigo. The next hour the living room was filled by laughter and squeals, sudden squeaks of excitement and dark curses as the two of them battled one another relentlessly. Rukia put up a hell of a fight, but did not manage to overthrow her boyfriend. Frustrated by her continuous defeat, Rukia deposited controller onto the coffee table and commenced an attack on Ichigo that she was sure would end in her victory: she took her fingers to his sides and proceeded to tickle him into submission. When he finally surrendered, panting slightly from the helpless laughter she had forced out of him, he laid on his back on the sofa and she straddled his hips after trying to pin down her squirming victim. Pleased by such a complete triumph, she graciously rewarded him with a kiss. His arms soon circled her waist as the kiss lead to another and yet another, sweet and slow and teasing. Those kisses held promise that the two of them would take their due time calling truce. Rukia's hands slipped under Ichigo's t-shirt to trace his muscles just as his fingers slipped in from under the band of pajama pants to cup her buttock. She smiled against his lips as she eagerly deepened their kiss.

* * *

084 – Hunt

**Prompt:** Gratitude

**Wordcount:** 646

Ichimaru Gin arrived at the office. He took off his coat as he came in and headed straight to the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee. He drank it black and without sugar. He leafed through some magazines and newspapers that had been left on the table before he headed to his desk and sat down. He was still sipping his coffee when his boss strode right over to him.

"Gin! I've been expecting you!"

"Well here I am," he replied with his trademark sneer.

"I'm putting you to Entertainment this week."

Gin's eyebrow rose.

"Do you have something specific in mind?"

"You know the band, _Deathberry_?"

"Weren't they fairly big a year or two ago?"

"Yeah. They're releasing a single soon, so it's topical."

"All right."

"I heard that there is quite a heated debate about the vocalist going on the internet, a fan chanced to see him and took some pictures with her phone and put those in her blog. They have caused quite the stir. I want you to get to the bottom of it and find out what it's all about."

"You can count on me," Gin smiled.

His boss nodded curtly and hurried off. Gin leaned back in his chair and switched on the computer. It was time to see what all the fuss was about.

It was fairly easy to locate the right blog. Gin had real talent in seeking information, after all, it was in his job description, and he was good at his job. He read the post. The blogger had heard the band would be having a photo shoot at Shibuya so she had decided to loiter around in the hopes of catching a glimpse of them and to her luck, she had. There were pictures taken by a cell phone judging by the quality, of the band members packing into taxis in a street corner. The photo that had spurred the heated discussion was of the band's vocalist, a young man with orange hair, helping a dark-haired woman into the back seat of the car, his arm wrapped around her waist. This had begot a heated discussion among the fans about the woman. She was not a member of the band but was obviously familiar with Kurosaki. The fans were debating whether or not she could be his girlfriend.

Gin shook his head. Celebrity gossip about a speculated relationship? Topical or not, such a story was hardly interesting as there were too many of the kind out there. He browsed through the comments and fan reactions, and then read the blog post again, staring at the picture and copying it to his computer. Something about it was nagging at him. He had a feeling he had seen the dark-haired woman somewhere before, her pale eyes haunted him.

Gin shrugged and set to do the necessary background research, reading up on _Deathberry_ and its members, looking through past articles, interviews, and the like. He was a professional, and he would do this properly.

It was later that day, in the afternoon when he was almost ready to leave home, when it finally hit him, when he finally realised why the woman had looked so familiar. He rushed to do a quick online image search and that nagging hunch was confirmed as he browsed the results. He jumped up from his chair and hurried to his boss' office.

"This story will break the bank," he declared as soon as he had walked in. His boss looked up from the papers on his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Speculation about a rock band's vocalist having a girlfriend is everyday kind of a thing; it does not really increase the sales. But if also the other party happens to be a well-known person, it is a completely different story." A delighted, hungry smile spread onto Gin's lips.


	29. 085-087

085 – Damage Control

**Prompt:** Violent

**Wordcount:** 545

Byakuya was fully engrossed reading a report from the Sales Department he had got that morning. He almost groaned aloud in frustration when a knock on his door broke his concentration.

"Enter," he bit out, glaring coldly at the offensive door.

It swung over silently, revealing his assistant, who fidgeted nervously in the doorway.

Byakuya's frown deepened. Usually the woman had good sense, and knew not to interrupt him while he was busy.

"What is it?" he demanded to know.

The assistant bit her lip and then hesitantly slunk into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir… But I was just out on my lunch break and… Well, I saw this." the woman crossed to room and dropped a magazine onto his desk. Byakuya pulled it over to him and glanced at the cover. There was an image of his sister and that wild-haired boy she was seeing, and a big headline pronouncing their relationship to the entire world. Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the onset of a headache. He had just known that something like this would happen eventually, that his sister and that _entertainer_ were being too careless, and now they were in the headlines. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Then, Byakuya straightened in his chair and fixed a stern glare on his assistant. She knew that look, and momentarily felt sorry for the people in the magazine who had incurred the wrath of the Ice King Kuchiki.

"Call my publicist and my lawyer, I need the both of them here, right this instant."

"Yes, sir!"

"And get me someone from that damn record company on the line."

The assistant nodded and hastily fled the office.

Once she shut the door, Byakuya gave into his impulse and brought his fist to the solid oak of his table in a frustrated punch. Then he cursed darkly under his breath for a moment, before he got the sharpest edge of his anger out of his system. The damage was done, but he could still control it. And that was precisely what he would do.

His phone beeped soon and he picked it up.

"Kuchiki," he spoke coldly to the receiver.

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki, this is Ishida Uryuu from SRT Records. I am the manager for _Deathberry_."

"I assume you are aware of the news?"

"Yes, I am really sorry about the incident, Mr. Kuchiki. Our company is working on it."

"As will I."

"We are sorry that your sister was exposed in such a manner. We should have protected her better."

"My sister is the sole person responsible for herself, not you or your company," Byakuya said.

"You don't understand, Mr. Kuchiki… Your sister worked together with Kurosaki, writing songs for the band. She has a contract with our company, but she also made us sign an NDA to ensure her identity would remain secret."

Byakuya was surprised to hear that, but also briefly felt proud of Rukia. Despite her stubbornness and flightiness, she was a clever girl.

"I will soon discuss our response and approach with my publicist and lawyers," Byakuya told the manager. "I will inform your company once we decide what we'll do."

"Thank you, we'll appreciate it." Ishida sounded relieved.

Byakuya bid him goodbye and hung up.

* * *

086 – Outburst

**Prompt: **Beggars can't be choosers

**Wordcount:** 538

"Oh damnit!" Rukia cried out in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Ichigo appeared to the doorway of his room, where he had been doing last minute edits on one of the songs. Rukia had been chopping up vegetables, and for a while he was alarmed she had accidentally cut herself.

"I didn't notice we had run out of the curry mix so I didn't get any from the store yesterday," she huffed. It was clear that she was annoyed, and he could understand why; the dinner preparations were already well underway, the rice was cooking and the carrots were already neatly sliced.

Ichigo couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips. She looked absolutely adorable when she pouted like that.

"I'll go to the store then," he gallantly volunteered. "Do we need something else?"

"We're low on the eggs and cup noodles," Rukia said after a moment of consideration.

"Alright then," Ichigo smiled. He walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "Carry on with the dinner preparations. I'll be right back with the curry mix."

"Thank you," she told him softly.

Ichigo put on his coat and grabbed his wallet and keys before he headed out. The store wasn't too far, and it was a nice and sunny day. It actually was good to go out for a little walk, to stretch his legs and to let his mind wander. He had been having a little trouble with the song, he knew what he wanted to express but he couldn't quite find the right word, and in the course of the afternoon it had made him increasingly frustrated. Arriving at the supermarket, he quickly navigated through the store and located the necessary items. He even grabbed a few packs of chocolate pudding. It wasn't on the list, but he knew it to be Rukia's favourite, and she was going through the trouble of making his favourite food for the dinner, so she returned something good in return.

There was a line at the checkout, so he had to wait with his few groceries. As he waited there, his idle gaze chanced on the small magazine rack. It took a while before it registered in his brain that he was staring at himself. His trademark scowl deepening, he read the headline. He stared at the two _kanji_ characters incredulously, his heart skipping suddenly a beat before plunging into the pit of his stomach with a sickly lurch. With shaking hands he grabbed the magazine and tossed it onto the conveyer belt since it was now his turn. Later he couldn't remember how he had got from the store back to the apartment, he just knew what had happened after he had burst in and strode over to the kitchen to the girlfriend. She turned to welcome him home, but her smile faltered the moment she saw his face.

Ichigo slapped the magazine onto the kitchen counter and crossed his arms across his chest.

Rukia's puzzled frown was replaced by a pale mask of stillness when she read the headline on the cover.

"Is it true?" Ichigo spoke in a dangerously quiet tone.

Rukia closed her eyes briefly, bracing herself for the inevitable, and then nodded.

* * *

087 – Falling Out

**Prompt:** Hakuna Matata

**Wordcount:** 655

Ichigo had never even realised he did not know Rukia's surname, before those two fatal _kanji_ had glared at him from the magazine rack. At the moment, however, he was not really appreciating the irony. He was too caught up in his own emotions, at first he had felt hurt and betrayed, but now everything else was being consumed by anger. He could just stare at her, the woman whom he had just 30 minutes earlier believed to be the one person closest to him. Now he felt like he didn't know her at all.

She had been the damsel in distress who had not had a place to go or any money, and he had shared _everything_ with her… But the poor young woman was in fact a member of the wealthy and prominent Kuchiki family. All this time, she had played him like a fool.

"You lied to me!" he spat between gritted teeth, hurling the accusation to her face.

He saw pain briefly flash in her deep violet eyes, but he was too hurt and infuriated to care.

"I never lied to you," she insisted softly. "Everything I told you was true. I did run away from home. I did not have any place to go. I told you it was just me and my brother, and that he was a businessman. I told you my family was old and well-known. I told you I felt stifled from the expectations that were piled on me because of that, because of the sake of keeping up appearances."

Ichigo glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"That's just semantics," he sneered. "You were lying by omission."

"And I suppose you've never kept any secrets from anyone?" she snorted, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

"That's different! You never told me your _name_!"

"It's just a name," she told him in a quiet, tired tone.

He laughed mirthlessly.

"Kuchiki is not just name," he shook his head.

Rukia flinched, as if Ichigo had hit her. Her hands shook as she gulped deep breaths.

"That is precisely why I didn't tell you," she told him in a trembling voice that betrayed how much his words had hurt her. "Because of the way you're looking at me right now. Because now you know, and the name is all you can see." she looked at him pleadingly.

He just glared right back at her in relentless indignation. There was no sympathy in that look.

Slowly, the pained deep violet of her eyes faded and gave way to the pale lilac, hard and angry.

"I'm more than just a name!" she exploded in an infuriated shriek. "All my life I've had to bear that cross. How do you think it feels when people look at you but don't see you? They see what they expect to see. I don't want to be Kuchiki, I just want to be _me_! Why do you think I ran away in the first place?!"

Ichigo reeled, her sharp words cutting through his anger. It shrank, leaving behind the hurt betrayal it had masked.  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked wearily. He needed to know at least this.

"Yes," she breathed, hugging herself. "I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I needed to wait until I was ready. Until I felt confident enough to shoulder that name without letting it crush me."

Silence filled the room and they stared at one another. They both were hurt, they both felt betrayed, they both were angry. They had trampled on each other's hearts, whether intentionally or not. In that deafening silence they realised the damage had been done. They both knew something had broken, and neither knew if it could be fixed.

Idly, Ichigo wondered how cruel the world was, how a day that started out so beautiful and halcyon could end with his life as he knew it lying in ruin.


	30. 088-090

088 – Nowhere Left To Run

**Prompt:** We Are The Champions

**Wordcount:** 570

The silence reigned, heavy and oppressing, deafeningly accusing. It was worse than the yelling, because before, their shared silences had always been comfortable and understanding. Ichigo did not seem to be able to stand it, with one final glare at Rukia he retreated into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Rukia was left alone, standing in the kitchen, watching the wreckage that had some moments prior been her life, been her and Ichigo's deep bond and relationship. She fled from the hurtful rejection and sought comfort in the familiarity of her routine. She went back to cooking the curry, her hands trembling as she stirred the vegetables and meat in the pan. Ichigo's reaction had cut deep, it had left her feeling physically sick to her stomach. She had thought he was different, that he had learned to know _her_, but his outburst had shown that he was just like everyone else, that he only saw the name and the expectations it warranted, instead of the lost young woman forced to carry their weight.

The dinner finished, Rukia walked into her own room. She sat on the _tatami_ and weighed her options. The longer she sat there, pondering, the clearer it became that she had none. She had been exposed completely, and now she had nowhere left to run. And running was not an option anyway, of that she was painfully aware. Running had brought her here, to this moment where she lay raw and bleeding from within, from the invisible wounds inflicted on her heart. She had tried to run and hide, to cast off the name until she knew who she was beneath it, but the name had haunted her, and it had come to ruin everything.

No matter how much she ran, the name would always follow. As much as she hated it, it was a part of her, and no amount of running could change that.

She had come to the end of the road. She'd been driven into a corner, and she knew the only thing she could do was to turn and fight. That was the only way. If she did not fight, the only option left was succumbing to the weight of the name and its expectations, allowing them to crush her.

Rukia cast a glance about the room, before she slowly straightened. She pulled out her small backpack from where she had stored it, and packed it with her few belongings. She made sure to pack the envelope her brother had sent her, within was the only money she had. Some of her clothes were in Ichigo's room, but she decided to leave them there. She grabbed the notebook, her trusted journal, and for a moment just sat on the floor, leafing through its pages, reading the words she had once written. Then she put it back down. She wouldn't take the book with her. She didn't need it anymore. The time was past when she would stay silent and endure; now she would stand tall and confront her demons.

She looked about the room one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. The room was empty and bare, like she had never even been there. She ignored the stab of pain that followed the thought. She stopped in the doorway, to make sure Ichigo was still away and brooding, before she walked out of his life.

* * *

089 – Shadows And Regrets

**Prompt:** Romeo and Juliet

**Wordcount:** 549

Ichigo brooded in his room, until the slam of the door brought him out of his dark thoughts. He wondered if Rukia, too, had felt the need to get out, to escape the horrid silence. He shrugged it off and went back to wallowing in his feelings, they still kept changing between hurt and betrayal and anger… His stomach rumbled in hunger but he had no appetite. The fight and the uncomfortable feeling that had followed right after still had his gut twisting. He moodily stared out of his window and wondered which had hurt him more – that Rukia was actually very wealthy and from a prominent family, or that she had chosen to keep it secret from him and everyone else. She claimed she had been honest with him and told him the truth, but to Ichigo they still were only half-truths, skirting around the edges of the big dark secret she had wanted to keep hidden. Knowing she had kept her _identity_ from him for the whole time he had known her, had seriously broken his trust in her.

It was maybe an hour or two later when Ichigo finally had calmed down enough to leave his room. The anger had burned out for the most part, but the hurt and betrayal were more difficult to shake off, they took turns pinching his insides.

The first thing he saw was the set dinner table. It seemed to mock him in all its domesticity, especially since despite his hunger he didn't feel like eating. The empty apartment seemed somehow almost accusing to him, and a new emotion joined the confused tangle tugging at his heart: regret. He was by no means ready to forgive Rukia, but in a moment of introspective clarity he had to admit to himself that he might have gone too far, that he had pushed too much, that he had hurled one insult too many at her. The memory of how her face had fallen haunted him almost as much as the silence following their fight had. So much damage had been done to their relationship that he was not sure if it could truly be repaired… But neither was he sure that he wanted to lose Rukia only because of one incident. There had been no problems in their relationship before the undue revelation. And she had said that she had wanted to tell him the truth eventually. Of course that did not really excuse her lying to him in the first place, but finding everything out in a magazine cover was the worst way to hear the news. That was what had made him feel like a fool.

He went to the bathroom, and while he washed his hands, something nagged at him, something felt out of place. A few seconds later he realised that Rukia's toothbrush was gone.

Ichigo scowled darkly and quickly crossed the room to Rukia's room.

It was empty.

There was no sign of either Rukia, or her belongings. The only things marking that she had ever set a foot in his apartment were a few scattered clothes in his room, the cooled down dinner on the table, and her trusted note book lying on the _tatami_ in the middle of the room that had once been hers.

* * *

090 – Note

**Prompt:** Missed

**Wordcount:** 648

His already beaten and poor confused heart plummeted down and he felt suddenly cold. How long had it been since he had heard that slam of a door? Too long, he knew. There was no way to catch up with Rukia now, and he had no idea where she had run. After all, she didn't have any other place to go.

There were too many conflicting thoughts in his head right now, too many emotions whirling inside of him. He was at a complete loss.

He walked over to the journal lying on the floor, and saw a hand written note folded up on top of it. He felt a momentary stab of pain laced with guilt, as he noticed the note was not addressed to him but to Miyu.

Ichigo stared at the notebook with uncomprehending eyes. All the rampant feelings died away little by little, pushed aside before they would tear him apart. Now he could only feel numb as he idly wondered what kind of a message Rukia was trying to tell him with the abandoned journal. Did she want to thank him or blame him, say goodbye, indicate she wasn't coming back, declare she was giving up…?

Truthfully, he didn't really even care enough just now. It was all too soon and too much.

He bent down and picked up the book and the note and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He was just wondering what he should do with the journal and the note, when the doorbell rang insistently.

His heart momentarily skipped a beat; the first thought on his mind was that Rukia was behind the door, coming back. He crossed to room to the door and opened it. It wasn't Rukia, it was just Miyu, wide-eyed and breathless.

"Hi," she greeted with a wan smile. "Where's Rukia-chan?"

Miyu was obviously agitated, and Ichigo had a good guess what her urgent business with Rukia was about.

"I don't know," he told her tonelessly, turning his back to her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she frowned incredulously.

"She left."

"Well when is she coming back?" Miyu asked impatiently.

"Who says she's coming back?" Ichigo turned to glare at her. "She left this for you," he said, handing Miyu the note.

Miyu stared at the folded piece of paper with uncomprehending eyes, and took it with trembling fingers.

_Dear Miyu,_

_As you probably already know, the secret is out. I'm afraid Ichigo wasn't at all pleased to learn the truth from a magazine cover, and we had quite a big fight._

_I don't think I can stay here anymore, and I finally realise that I can't keep running._

_Thank you for being such a good friend to me, for all the advice you gave me and for keeping my secret for me._

_Please tell Tatsuki-chan and everyone else that I'm sorry._

_Rukia_

"She really left?" Miyu wondered aloud.

"All her stuff is gone so it seems like that, yeah," Ichigo shrugged.

"And you're okay with that?!" Miyu questioned, her voice rising. Ichigo's passive-aggressive brooding was getting on her nerves.

"Right now, I don't really care. Maybe later I will, when I'm no longer angry at her for lying to me, when I no longer feel betrayed or like she played me for a fool. But everything is still too fresh and my feelings are still too hurt for me to fret about her."

Miyu shook her head sadly. She did understand why Ichigo would feel that way, and she couldn't really blame him, as close as Ichigo had been with Rukia, it must have been painful to learn she had kept such a vital part of herself hidden. But somehow, Miyu was disappointed. She had thought that Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship would be stronger, but the two of them parting ways like this was not good development.


	31. 091-093

091 – Toudai

**Prompt:** Superhero

**Wordcount:** 639

Rukia stopped to take a deep breath and stared at the gate before her. Right now, she could still turn back, she could still try to run away. She did not want to take that damning step forward.

But her reluctance did not really matter. She had come too far, she had lost too much, and the only way to redeem herself was to move forward. She needed to stand tall and hold on to who she was. But that would become so much more difficult after she took that little step.

She sighed and walked through the gate. She went along the gravel path, ignoring the garden spreading across the grounds. She ascended the few steps. The door was slid open enthusiastically before she had time to even reach for it.

"Welcome back, Rukia-sama!" a cheery and friendly maid chirped at her.

She spared a smile to the friendly woman around her own age.

"Thank you, Inoue-san," she replied. "I suspect my brother is expecting me?"

"Kuchiki-sama is in his office."

"Thank you," Rukia repeated, and headed straight for the office.

It was weird to walk once again along the age old wooden floors and to pass by the refined traditional shoji screens. She had got used to the simple and clean lines of Ichigo's modern and Western-style apartment. It had been a cosy place and she wished she could return there… But Ichigo had shut the door for her pretty clearly.

Rukia walked into her brother's office. There was no need to bother with knocking, he knew she was coming, alerted by the security cameras and the staff at the manor.

"Good evening, Nii-sama," she told him evenly.

He quirked his eyebrow at the casual greeting.

"I expected you to arrive earlier," he replied.

"I do not want to argue with you," Rukia began, "but there are some things I need to make clear. I don't want any marriage meetings. It's the 21st century, brother. When I marry, I don't want it to be a match that furthers the position of the Kuchiki family."

"Very well, as long as you understand the match still needs to be suitable. You know how Hisana's health is. If she remains childless, you may very well bring the next heir of our family into this world."

"I'm aware of my responsibilities, you have made them painfully clear to me."

"Painful enough for you to completely disregard them."

Rukia closed her eyes for a second, steeling herself.

"I needed to get away to find out what kind of a person I was without the burden of the Kuchiki name. And I have understood that I am not a refined lady who would be content to be a housewife. That is the life you seem to wish for me, but it is _not_ what I want."

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked, studying his sister. It was like he was seeing her for the first time; her little escapade seemed to have changed her. She was more self-assured now, a layer of reservedness that had always been present had been peeled off.

"I want to go to a university and get a degree. And then I want to work."

Byakuya considered her words, and the silence stretched. It was becoming harder for Rukia to resist her urge to squirm.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, Byakuya nodded.

"In that case, I suppose you need to either get a tutor or attend a cram school to prepare you for the entrance exams next spring."

Rukia was almost surprised at how easily her brother had consented. Of course, knowing her brother, he was probably expecting her to aim for the National Seven. She vowed to herself that she would both him and herself just what she was capable of – and get accepted into Toudai.

**Note:** National Seven are the seven most prestigious universities in Japan. Toudai is short for Tokyo university, which is the number one in this top seven.

* * *

092 – Surviving

**Prompt:** Communication

**Wordcount:** 556

"I'm glad you came back. It was lonely here with you gone," Hisana told Rukia as the two of them sat on the back porch, staring out to the garden. It was a warm and sunny day, and the fresh air had brought some healthy red to Hisana's pale cheeks. Her sister-in-law was dressed in a kimono, as always. Rukia was fairly sure that her brother found a modern and Western style house more convenient to live in, and would have built the family a new house, but Hisana loved the old manor, and Byakuya loved Hisana. Besides, the Kuchiki manor was quite far from the centre of Osaka, and the fresh air was good for her sister-in-law.

Rukia sipped her tea in silence, before she replied.

"I just couldn't keep running away."

"As glad as I am that you came home, I still worry, Rukia-chan," Hisana spoke gently. "Is this really what you want? Can you be happy here?"

Rukia hummed.

"What I want is to live my own life, and going to university will be the beginning to that. As for happiness… Well, I never really had that to begin with, so I think I'll survive."

Her words and the casual shrug that accompanied them wrenched Hisana's heart.

Rukia's face was closed and guarded. Hisana could tell she had been deeply hurt, pain that was still too freshly inflicted for her to face. The expression in her violet blue eyes stilled Hisana's tongue.

She was desperate to appease her curiosity about the friends her sister-in-law had gained during her escape and of this singer she dated. Something must have gone wrong, that Hisana could tell for sure. Otherwise Rukia would not have returned. The magazine article must have had a part in it all.

Hisana understood Rukia only too well. They were both from similar circumstances: she was from an old family, too, and knew how intimidating carrying a powerful name could appear to others. And like Rukia, she had been a lonely child; her sickness had kept her at home too often to make friends.

But there was the crucial difference between the two women: where Hisana was gentle and soft, Rukia was strong and steadfast. Where Hisana accepted and obeyed, Rukia struggled and rebelled. And that had made her life so much more painful.

Privately, Hisana thought the two siblings resembled one another more than either of them truly realised. And maybe therein lay the problem: the two of them could rarely see eye to eye, because of all their differences in opinion, and they could both be so hard and stubborn - when neither was willing to yield, it only lead to more trouble.

Hisana sighed.

"I'd rather you were happy than simply 'surviving'," she said at last. "You deserve that much."

Rukia threw her head back and looked at the sky. From the corner of her eye, Hisana saw she was blinking back tears.

"Right now," she spoke in a soft voice, "I will just try to make it through, one day at a time."

Hisana smiled sadly, and then pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"You'll get through it, Rukia. You're strong, you'll get through anything. And you will be happy."

Resting her head against Hisana's shoulder, the dam within Rukia finally broke. She let the tears fall.

* * *

093 – New Leaves

**Prompt: ** -

**Wordcount:** 643

The life back in the Kuchiki mansion was not nearly as stifling and unbearable as Rukia had feared it to be. She got used to her old life and routines quickly enough, though now there were some notable differences. She still had not fully made peace with her brother, and they still had their disagreements… But after she had stood up to him and told him for the first time what _she_ wanted, he had cut her some slack. The thoughts had always been with her, the silent rebelling, but before, she would have never dared to voice them to her brother. Before, she would have kept her mouth shut and poured her grievances out on the pages of her journal.

In any case, her brother seemed to regard her differently now. Maybe it was because she had finally rebelled against him openly. While running away had been childish of her, it seemed to have served as a wake-up call to her brother. Her demands of refusing marriage meetings and wanting to go to university did not seem nearly as bad after pulling such a drastic stunt.

Rukia felt guilty later, when Hisana told her how worried Byakuya had been, such dark scenarios as someone kidnapping her for a heavy ransom had never even occurred to her. And although her brother never really showed it, Rukia was sure he was relieved she had returned to home safely.

Although Rukia was back at the Kuchiki mansion, once again living in her old room, she had changed for good. She was a bit more open, she was more prone to speak her mind, and she was more confident and determined. She was going to a cram school every evening, five days a week. Her brother would have probably preferred to hire a private tutor for her, but she wanted to get out of the house, she wanted to see other people. She studied diligently. Although her grades had always been good, it had been some years since her high school graduation, so she had forgotten quite a lot. Luckily, thanks to all the studious revision, everything was starting to come back to her.

Still, despite she was so clearly moving forward, though she was working hard to meet her goal, though she had managed to get her brother and his heavy expectations off her back… She still could not be fully happy.

Her heart remained broken, and she missed her friends desperately. She wished she could have had one last talk with Miyu, and she hoped that Tatsuki and the rest of the _Deathberry_ did not hate her for the secrets she had kept.

But the one she ached for the most was Ichigo. She still loved him, even if he had hurt her so deeply, even though he had not been able to accept her. She wanted to be angry at him, for all the pain his words had brought her. But try as she might, the anger eluded him. That did not mean she was ready to welcome him with open arms if he ever apologised to her. His reaction had not really been that unexpected, but he had crossed the line. Even when she had been reasoning with him, _pleading_ with him, he had stared at her with those cold, angry, distrustful eyes. And that look had cut her heart into two.

The worst part was that she could not just forget about him or ignore him. The single had been published. The band was doing promotion, giving interviews, appearing on TV, and some days Rukia felt like everywhere she turned he was there. But that was not the worst part.

The worst part was that the songs they had written together were now playing on the radio, serving as a constant reminder of the happiness, love and trust she had lost.


	32. 094-096

094 – Phantom Pain

**Prompt:** Surgery

**Wordcount:** 615

Ichigo was exhausted. They had just been at a TV station with the band, to perform live at a talk-show. It had not been a big gig, or a particularly long one – just one of the new songs from their recently released single. But it had been their first performance in quite a long while, and Ichigo had almost forgotten what a rush it was, to stand in the spotlight, to hear the cheers from the fans. He had given his all, poured his power and passion and elation into that song, and when it was over and he was in the backseat of the taxi riding home, he felt completely drained. When the car stopped at his apartment building, he moved in an automated daze through the gates and in the front doors, across the lobby and into the elevator. He only snapped out of it when he pulled his front door shut after him and stood in in the entrance hall of his apartment.

It was empty and dark and only silence greeted him. That only added to the gloom he felt. A slump always seemed to follow a high, maybe to keep the balance. Exhaustion, sadness and emptiness always seemed to fill him after he had to step off the stage and become 'normal' again.

He took off his shoes and bee-lined to the fridge. The performance had left him hungry, too. He surveyed the contents for a moment, taking a mental note that he needed to shop for groceries. Then, his eyes settled on the two little cups stacked into the far corner, and he felt a sharp twinge in his heart. Those were the chocolate puddings he had bought for Rukia on a whim, right before he had learned the truth that had ruined everything.

No longer hungry, he slammed the door of the fridge shut, and slumped against the appliance.

He did not want to think about Rukia. Thinking about her hurt, he missed her more than he wanted to admit. She was gone and that knowledge was always accompanied by a dreadful throbbing ache, like the phantom pain of a cut-off and sorely missed limb. And just like a person missing a limb, Ichigo felt incomplete, he felt awkward, he felt like he was _less_ without her.

It had been a few weeks since their fight. He had had time to think things through and mull things over, to deal with his many conflicting emotions. The end result was that all his anger was long gone, as was the sense of betrayal. He still was upset at her keeping secrets, but he no longer blamed her for it. He really couldn't, realising how strongly he had reacted to discovering the truth. He had crossed a line, he had said some unnecessary things, and although Rukia had similarly overreacted, it was only after she had first tried to reason with him, and when he had refused to listen. He regretted it now.

He hated coming back to his empty apartment. He resented the chocolate pudding cups in the fridge for reminding him of happier days. He flinched every time he heard the Kuchiki name in the news, even though half the time it was referring to the corporation or Rukia's brother. As much as he loved singing and performing, it wrenched his heart to bring to life the lyrics he had worked on with Rukia.

His life was not the same without her, and he wanted to be angry at her for that, for making him feel this helpless and lonely and _sad_…

But he was too tired, too hurt to feel anything but that dull constant phantom pain.

* * *

095 – Concerns

**Prompt:** Park

**Wordcount:** 562

At first, when Miyu had told everyone the news and showed them the note, her friends had been shocked. However, after the initial surprise, they had come to accept very quickly that they were friends with Kuchiki Rukia. Tatsuki had been very upset, though, that Rukia had just left like that, but Miyu couldn't blame her. She could only guess what kind of things Rukia had been through in the past, how her name had made people react to her.

Besides, there were bigger things to worry about. Ichigo and Rukia's situation had everyone concerned. For the first week, Ichigo had walked around like a volatile thunderstorm. His short temper flared unexpectedly, he was scowling more darkly than ever before, and there was a lot of silent, gloomy brooding involved. His friends had decided to let him blow off the steam, as that would probably be the only thing to calm him down.

Though Miyu did partly agree with Tatsuki's dislike of Rukia's way of handling the situation, she also thought it was good that Rukia was not here. She knew that the small woman had quite a temper, too. She also knew if Rukia had butted heads with Ichigo now when they were still too angry and hurt over everything, they would only end up doing more damage for themselves and their relationship.

Still, it seemed Ichigo had taken a turn for the worse over the past few days. When before, he had replied with sharp retorts and irritated snaps to almost any attempts of communication, now it was almost impossible to get any response from him. The dark scowl had been replaced by a haunted look of regret that wrenched Miyu's heart.

Miyu wanted desperately to talk with Rukia, and cursed for an umpteenth time that the woman had left no contact information behind. She wanted to know how her friend was, if she was faring as miserably as Ichigo. She felt she might have more luck reasoning with Rukia, though gods only knew that they both were stubborn gits.

If this situation was ever to be repaired, Miyu knew they would have to face one another soon, they would have to talk things through. The opportune moment would be now. Although they still were hurt, they also probably regretted their actions, and they must miss each other terribly. But that would not last forever, eventually they would start to grow apart, they would start convincing themselves how they were better off alone, and by that time it would be too late.

Of course, even if the two did get around to talking now, it was no guarantee that they would get back together and that they would be fine. Repairing a trust once broken was no walk in the park, it would need a lot of effort and time.

Miyu sighed. She had talked about this with Hisagi, and they both agreed that something needed to be done. Yet, neither of them felt comfortable butting in. This was something Rukia and Ichigo had to work out alone, and interfering with them might do more harm than good in the end.

But the longer Miyu had to see her friend so obviously hurt, see his closed off expression and how haunted his eyes were, the harder it became to resist the urge for some friendly nudging to speed things along.

* * *

096 – Resolutions

**Prompt:** Head Over Heels

**Wordcount: **599

Ichigo pulled his hat down to better cover his eyes, and stared out of the window to the scenery flying by. He wondered what the hell he was doing for the umpteenth time, squirming anxiously in his seat and trying to ignore the knots his insides seemed to have turned into. The nervousness made his heart flutter madly, and his discomfort rose to the point where he almost wanted to jump from the train.

But he wouldn't. Despite his reservations, his determination held firm. He had steeled his resolve last night, when tired of feeling miserable and confused; he had sought his friends' counsel. Miyu and Hisagi had sat him down, but they had given him no ready answers – since there really weren't any. Miyu had also said she hadn't wanted to meddle, that it was not her place, but she had relented in the end when he had asked her and Hisagi's help. Neither of them had told him what to do, they had just asked him a bunch of questions. Important questions, questions to which he really needed to find an answer on his own. They had asked him if he still wanted to be with Rukia, if he was willing to talk with her and apologize, if he was ready to work to repair the damage done and rebuild the broken trust. Miyu and Hisagi had made him seriously reflect on his and Rukia's fight and its consequences, and in the end their questions had really helped. When forced to think everything through, the answers had come to him, unbidden.

He realised that no matter what, he still loved Rukia. That even if she had kept some things hidden from him, she had shared her life with him. She may not have told him about her past, but she had let him into her present. Wasn't that enough?

He realised that she was important to him, that without her he felt lonelier than he had ever been. He did not want to give up on their relationship. He wanted to work things out and talk things through with her. He wanted to find the common ground again.

The whole Kuchiki part was new. And while it was no insignificant detail, in the end it did not matter, as long as he would get _his_ Rukia back.

All that had taken place last night, and as he had lain in his bed unable to fall asleep, the thoughts had grown clearer in his mind, and his resolve had got stronger. And that was why he was now sitting on a train, on his way to Osaka, and wondering in a cool little corner of his mind if he had gone completely mad.

He had no idea what was waiting for him when he would get there, and that made him very antsy. He fretted over how Rukia's brother would react to him, whether Rukia would even let him in or slam the door in his face. Oh crap. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind before, he had been so blinded by his moment of epiphany, of realising that he wanted to hold on to his relationship with Rukia and make everything right again, that he had not sacrificed a single thought on how _she_ was feeling. What if she was no longer interested? What if he had hurt her too bad, what if she did not want to work things through?

He felt a little sick to his stomach, but the train sped ahead, bringing him steadily closer and closer to his destination every passing second.


	33. 097-099

097 – Intimidation

**Prompt:** Lord of the Rings

**Wordcount:** 662

From beyond the two metres high stone wall, he could see the curving tiled roof. The building was white, very traditional Japanese style that reminded him from Edo period. For such an old building, it was obviously very much cared for.

It also seemed huge. The tall wooden gate before him was impressive, and it made him feel very small as he stared wide-eyed at it and the property it protected. He could see the top of trees providing some cover and shelter for the aged mansion.

Suddenly, that gate seemed as impossible an obstacle for him as a desolate mountain spitting fire and smoke. Of course he had heard the stories about K-corporation, the successful company that unlike so many others these days still was owned by the Kuchiki family that had founded it in the early 20th century. He knew that they were a wealthy, influential and elite family that boasted their long roots in business. Rukia's older brother, who was the current CEO and owner of the company, was often in the news, and his wife was well known for her extensive philanthropic work.

He knew all these things, and he knew Rukia was the daughter of this great family, but the fact hadn't really sunk in properly until he stood here in front of her house and saw for himself the status this place radiated.

He gulped. He wanted to turn and run away with the tail between his legs. The chasm between them felt too great to overcome, no matter how much effort he was prepared to make. The nervousness within him increased a thousand fold. They truly were from different worlds, he and Rukia. What was he thinking, having come all the way here?

And then he remembered the days they had spent together, the ease with which they had always regarded one another, how natural their relationship had felt to the both of them from the start.

For a moment, Ichigo was ashamed of himself. Rukia had been right all along. As intimidating as Kuchiki was, it was still just a name. _She_ was so much more than that, she was not a stuck up rich little princess, she was genuine and kind and strong and amazing. And he needed to apologise to her, he needed to make things right again between them, because he wanted her back. Back in his life, back by his side. Hopefully for good.

He once again found his resolve and steeled himself, trying not to be swayed again by the grandeur of the Kuchiki mansion. Having calmed down, he pressed the buzzer.

A security guard asked about his business, and he declared he had come to see Rukia. A silence followed his words, but after a while the gates opened and he was admitted in. A servant hurried along the gravel path to meet him. It was a girl around his age, who had a long reddish hair tied up by a hair clip. She was wearing a dark-toned simple kimono and a wide smile.

"Welcome, Kurosaki-san!" She greeted him cheerily.

The surprised Ichigo simply nodded.

"This way, please," she told him and turned back towards the mansion. It was even more impressive than Ichigo had thought, but he pushed aside his intimidation and followed the friendly maid.

"I'm a huge fan," she confessed to him as they entered the house.  
"I'm glad to hear you enjoy our music," he managed to mutter. The cheerful girl chattered on, but Ichigo didn't really hear her, feeling too distracted taking in the interior of the big house. The dark polished wood, the beautifully painted sliding doors, the rich furniture and ornaments made a heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach.

Finally, the maid stopped, and told him to wait for a moment. She opened a sliding door, to announce that Rukia had a guest. When she turned to give Ichigo an encouraging nod, he swallowed hard and stepped in.

* * *

098 – Peace Negotiations

**Prompt:** Manners

**Wordcount:** 678

Movement from the door caught her eye, and Rukia spied the maid in the doorway. She straightened herself and gave her a small smile.

"What is it, Inoue-san?"

"There is a guest for you, Rukia-sama." Inoue announced cheerily.

A small crease appeared on Rukia's brow as she pondered who could possibly have come to visit her. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Send them in."

Inoue nodded, smiled and turned. A moment later, Ichigo strode into the room.

Their eyes met, and the silence stretched.

Hisana looked back and forth at the two, and assessed the situation quickly.

"I'll go tell to the kitchen to bring you some tea," she offered, and then gracefully left the room, leaving the two into their own privacy.

Ichigo swallowed, trying to find the right words. If there ever had been even the slightest doubt in his mind about Rukia's identity, they were all gone now when he saw her. She was clad in a kimono, and appeared to be in the middle of arranging flowers. She looked every inch like a fine young lady, and although the image somewhat suited her, it was also in discrepancy with the wilful woman he had learned to know.

"Hey." he offered at last, by a way of greeting.

Irritation flashed in her pale lilac eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly. She had missed him a lot and she was happy – though utterly surprised – to see him, but the last time they had spoken had ended in a disaster, so she couldn't help being defensive.

"I came to see you," he told her, shrugging his shoulders. He thought that much was obvious.

"Why?" she demanded to know.

It wrenched his heart, to really see how deep his angry words had cut her.

"Because you ran away. It is kinda hard to talk things through when the other party goes AWOL."

"I left over two weeks ago," she said, squeezing her hands in her lap.

"I know. I needed some time to cool my head down. To think and to figure out what I wanted to do."

"And?" she questioned him, her eyes hard.

"I want to apologise. I was out of line."

Rukia's rigid posture eased, and she let out a deep sigh.

"No, you had every right to be upset. I should not have accused you in turn."

"We both were in the wrong and we're both obviously sorry, so I don't think there is really any need for more extensive apologies." Ichigo spoke gruffly.

A corner of Rukia's lips tilted into a small, fleeting smile.

Ichigo sat down onto the _tatami_, and really looked at the woman.

"How are you? I mean, here. Have there been any problems?"

"It went better than I expected," she shrugged. "I suppose my brother was just relieved to have me back. We talked about a few things and he has agreed not to arrange any more marriage meetings and has accepted my wish to study."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, and he really meant it, too. He was relieved that Rukia had patched up with her family.

"The only thing I haven't yet figured out is what I am going to do with you," she said softly.

"Well that's fairly simple," Ichigo said in his direct manner, "we are going to start again from the square one. Earn back each other's trust, learn to know one another and not keep any big secrets from the other."

"So you're just assuming everything will work just like that? That I still want to give us a try?" she wanted to be annoyed at him for being so forward, but couldn't.

"Well, you received me. You haven't kicked me in the face. You have been willing to listen to me. You accepted my apology and admitted you were in the wrong, too. So I'd say our peace negotiations have proceeded very smoothly."

She sighed regretfully.

"I should have thought of kicking you in the face."

He shook his head.

"I'm rather glad you didn't."

* * *

099 – Agreement

**Prompt:** Candy

**Wordcount:** 683

"So what should we do, then?" Rukia asked after a while, almost shyly. "Neither of us wants to break up, but we can't exactly go back to where and who we were, either."

"No, too much has changed. I think this whole experience has changed _me_." Ichigo replied. "I said we'd start all over. That feels like the natural thing to do."

"It feels a little silly, but I suppose you're right," Rukia said hesitantly.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know how you feel about me… But I am very confused about you. Although we grew so close and I got to know you, there are still so many sides to you I never got to see. Like this one," he finished, gesturing at her.

She nodded slowly.

"I understand." she fell silent, twisting the silk of the kimono in her hands nervously. "I will need to stay here, though."

Ichigo hummed.

"I never really expected this visit to end with me throwing you over my shoulder and carrying your ass back to Tokyo with me."

Rukia shook her head at the mental image.  
"I will come back to Tokyo, eventually. Right now, I still have a lot to figure out, both with my family and with myself."

"You really don't need to explain," Ichigo spoke quietly. "I know you've had issues with your background, and I'm all for you working them out. I think we've both learned that the problems don't disappear if you ignore them."

"Or run away from them," Rukia quipped dryly. She looked at Ichigo, and flashed him a small smile. "Thank you for understanding."

"Even if you came with me Tokyo, it's not like I'd be seeing you that often. The work is pretty hectic at the moment."

"And I have a ton of cramming to do, so much I need to catch up and reacquaint myself with."

Ichigo gave a small grin. He was glad for Rukia, that she had decided to follow her passion and continue studying. They were both busy people, but he was confident they could manage to find the time for one another.

"You better come to Tokyo every now and then, though. Everyone misses you, and Tatsuki and Miyu especially were upset with you, leaving without any warning like that!"

"Tell them that I'm sorry."

"Tell them yourself when you come to visit."

"Alright," Rukia agreed with a little smile, "I will."

"Good." Ichigo fished out his cell phone from his pocket. "Give me your number and mail address."

Rukia complied. Just as she was handing the phone back to Ichigo, Hisana returned to the room, together with the refreshments.

She smiled at the two of them, set down the tray and then sat down on the _tatami_ and served them the tea and the _mochi_ and other sweets fresh from the kitchen. Rukia shifted nervously on her seat, before she did the introductions.

"Ichigo, this is my sister-in-law, Hisana. Hisana, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, my… uh…"

"Boyfriend," Ichigo casually cut in.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Kurosaki-san," Hisana said in her usual gentle manner. "I informed the kitchen that you will be staying for the dinner."

Rukia's eyes widened, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Ah, thank you, Kuchiki-san, but I didn't really intend to impose on you," he told her.

"Nonsense," Hisana smiled at him. "We would be pleased to have you join us."

Ichigo nodded helplessly.

In the end, the dinner thankfully wasn't a complete disaster, like Rukia had feared it to be. Although her brother's disapproval had been fairly apparent, he had always remained coolly courteous towards Ichigo, and had actually engaged into a conversation with him, though at times it had resembled more of an interrogation. All in all, the visit had gone better than he had dared to expect, Ichigo thought as he said the whole Kuchiki family his goodbyes. He had made up with Rukia and met her family, and as nerve-wracking an experience it had been, he was glad for it. He truly felt hopeful that everything would work out for the two of them.

* * *

**Chie:** If all goes as planned, and the drabbles won't get horribly out of hand while I'm trying to wrap everything up, next week's chapter will be the last one.


	34. 100-102

100 – Distance

**Prompt:** New Ideas

**Wordcount:** 634

After Ichigo's visit to Kyoto, life settled into its tracks for the both of them. Rukia kept up with her studies, going to the cram school and doing the exercises administered there almost every evening. She was also in contact on a daily basis. Mostly they just mailed one another, but at least once a week there was a long phone call during which they openly discussed everything and anything, like what they had been doing that day, how the band and the friends were doing, how her studies were progressing and so forth.

The long distance relationship didn't trouble either of them. In a sense, it allowed them to be more open and relaxed with one another, than they probably could have been if they were in the same room. They needed the distance to repair the trust, to really start from square one. And most importantly, they needed the time for themselves. Ichigo was incredibly busy just now, it felt like there was always a gig to prepare for, and if there wasn't, he was working on a new album with Hisagi and the band. He had jokingly told Rukia that at least their fight had some positive consequences; the emotional turmoil had really boosted his inspiration to write.

Rukia probably needed both the time and distance even more than Ichigo did. She had to learn to accept herself – all of herself – before she could even consider committing to a relationship. The problems she had with her own identity would not magically go away if she got together with Ichigo. She couldn't be truly happy with him, if she was not happy with herself. So while maintaining her contact with Ichigo and preparing for the university entrance exams, she continued on her path to self-discovery.

She did at times visit Tokyo, but she always stayed over at Tatsuki's place. Although Rukia and Ichigo had admitted that their feelings for one another were still there, both felt more comfortable to keep their current relationship platonic. When the time was right, they'd take the step together again, but for now there was still so much they needed to work out, both regarding their relationship and their individual matters.

And just like that, the weeks turned into months. Ichigo and the band finished their album, which only made things more hectic for them, because now they had more gigs to perform. He still made time for their phone calls, though.

Finally, January arrived, and Rukia attended the first set of university entrance exams. She had the determination and motivation to match her preparation, so she consciously chose to ignore the fierce competition and what would happen if she didn't qualify. Idle worries would not enhance her performance.

She apparently did well, because some time later she was invited to the second set of exams, these ones administered by the University of Tokyo itself. After that, all she could do was wait.

In March, things were finally quieting down a bit for _Deathberry_, and Ichigo was looking forward to spending the whole day just lazying about at home, when the doorbell rang. Cursing, he went to open to the door, only to find to his utter surprise Rukia standing on his doorstep. Her deep violet eyes were sparkling and she appeared to be breathless. Ichigo's heart lurched; she had never appeared more beautiful to him as she did that moment. The next thing he knew, she had thrown her arms around his neck and plastered her lips firmly only his. Through his complete confusion and bafflement, Ichigo could feel the pure joy the woman absolutely radiated. He found out the reason for that, when she finally stopped the blissful kiss to catch her breath, and managed to excitedly gasp one single, short sentence.

"I got in."

* * *

101 – Very Well

**Prompt:** Warning

**Wordcount:** 670

Ichigo was still surprised – although purely positively so – of Rukia appearing on his doorstep like that; without a warning. He congratulated her for her achievement, getting into _Toudai_ was no small feat after all. Then he noticed she was carrying a bag, and asked her about it, one eyebrow quizzically raised. She shrugged and told him that now that she needed to move into Tokyo, she figured it was easier to commandeer Ichigo's spare room once again than to start looking for an apartment. Ichigo blinked. Rukia laughed, and gave him a few more lingering kisses, before rushing off to tell her good news to Tatsuki, Miyu, and everyone else. Ichigo was left to stand in his own doorway, feeling more than a little foolish, and to ponder on all the implications of the things Rukia had just told and did to him.

Her kissing him like that and declaring that she was moving back in with him quite obviously meant that they were back together for real. That they were past the healing and the platonic relationship, that they had reached the point where they had been once before, all those months ago, before the fight had broken everything down. Now they could finally move forward, and brave the future together.

He smirked briefly when he heard Tatsuki's excited squeal from down the hall. Leaning to look into the corridor, he saw the two dark-haired girls hugging another, before heading to the elevators, obviously intending to go upstairs to Hisagi's and Miyu's apartment. Ichigo was sure that there would be quite a lot of celebrating to be done tonight, and while he very much wanted to go join his friends – and his girlfriend – there was still a lone thought bothering him that held him back.

He couldn't help but to wonder if Rukia had been open with her brother about her plans of moving to Tokyo and to _his_ apartment. He knew even after several visits and dinners spent at the Kuchiki mansion, Byakuya still didn't hold him in high regard. He was fairly sure that the Kuchiki patriarch was not happy about the development of their relationship.

He shook his head, grabbed his keys, and headed to Hisagi's.

Ichigo woke up early the next morning, and spend a few tranquil minutes admiring the petite woman sleeping by his side. He got up, taking care not to wake Rukia up, and scribbled her a note in the kitchen. He left the apartment and headed for the train station, only pausing to get a few convenience store _onigiri_ for breakfast.

He took the bullet train to Osaka, and stood once again behind the intimidating gates of the Kuchiki mansion in less time than he had desired to. He felt nervous about the impending encounter, but felt it was necessary – Kuchiki Byakuya was an old-fashioned man. Co-habitation was rare enough, and he fairly sure Rukia's brother did not appreciate her living together with him, especially when he knew the scepticism and distaste by which Byakuya viewed his chosen profession. Ichigo'd rather tell him the news himself, than let him learn about the turn of events in the headlines. He knew too well how insulting that could be.

Thus he found himself, sitting in Byakuya's office, trying to find the right words by which he could somehow convince the scoffing businessman that he was serious about Rukia. He told the man that he fully planned on marrying Rukia one day, but that he'd rather wait until Rukia would get her degree before taking that big step. He explained that they both still had plenty of growing up to do, and though they were committed to one another, their relationship was still so young that he felt it needed some time to grow and deepen. Finally, he boldly declared that he loved Rukia.

Then, a nervous silence filled the room, and he tried hard to fight an urge to squirm until Byakuya finally responded with a small nod and a neutral "Very well."

* * *

102 – Sweet Treat

**Prompt:** Future

**Wordcount:** 811

_Four years later…_

Rukia put down her book and stretched in hers and Ichigo's bed. It was getting late, but she had trouble sleeping, she could never sleep well when Ichigo was away. This time he was out touring in Hokkaido, he had called earlier that evening to tell how the latest gig had went.

She was sincerely happy that the band was doing so great even after all these years. They had released a new album just six months ago, and Rukia knew how hard Ichigo had worked for it. Still, she kinda wished Ichigo was home. She was bored, and boredom let her mind wander, and her thoughts were poor company.

In just few short weeks, Rukia would finally get her Bachelor's degree, after four years of studying international business at _Toudai_. The thought made her feel over the moon and utterly terrified – both at the same time. Although her plans after the university were clear, she still felt a little apprehensive about the impending change. Such transitions in life were always filled with a sense of bittersweetness. She had really enjoyed her life as a student, and though she was ready to put it behind and take a step into the true adult world, she felt wistful and nervous about the future.

Still, she was in a very fortunate position – she already had a job waiting for her: as the director of the International Sales department at the Tokyo office of the K Group. That she was looking forward to working in the corporation her family owned, really showed how she had finally come to terms with herself and her heritage. Of course, she knew she would be facing a rough start. People would not appreciate having a brat fresh out of university as a department director. Her being a woman on top of that would not help, and her surname and obvious connections to the company president would send the tongues wagging for sure. Yet, Rukia was not intimidated. She would just need to show that she had earned the position by her merit, not by nepotism.

She had grown closer to her brother since she had moved out to Tokyo – which was curious in itself. Gaining her independence and being allowed to make her own rules instead of following his had improved their relationship tremendously. Still, despite their close ties, Rukia knew just too well that her brother was not the kind of a man who showed favouritism towards anyone. He was a proud man who lived by a strict code of honour.

The doorbell rang, startling Rukia from her thoughts. She looked at the alarm clock by the bedside table, and the glowing numbers declared it was already quarter to midnight. Who the hell was out there in the middle of the night?

Rukia frowned and padded across the living room. When she peeked through the fish-eye, she gasped and then yanked the door open.

"What the hell are you doing back?"

Ichigo smirked and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I missed you, too," he told her dryly.

Rukia kissed him full on the lips and then pulled back.

"I didn't expect you back until tomorrow! Wasn't your last gig tonight?!"

"It was, but it ended at nine and I rushed straight to the airport after it."

"Why?" she asked, one eyebrow arching in question.

"Because I missed you," he shrugged. He stepped into their apartment and pulled the front door shut. He dug around his bag for a while, before he straightened with something in his hand.

"I brought you a souvenir."

Rukia smiled as she picked up the cup of chocolate pudding. She found Ichigo's thoughtfulness touching. She went to grab a spoon from the kitchen and went to the living room and plopped down to her armchair. She tore the lid open, fully intending on enjoying the sweet treat – only to discover that there was none. The cup was spotless clean, even on the inside.

Rukia frowned and was about to tell Ichigo off about his ill prank, when she noticed it.

She reached in and pulled out a whitegold ring that had an oval amethyst set in the middle, accentuated by smaller diamonds. It was simple, elegant and the colours complimented her.

She pulled her gaze off the ring and turned to pin Ichigo down with her stare.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"What else would it be?" was his casual reply, accompanied by an equally casual shrug.

"So that's it, then?" she asked, torn between indignation and amusement.

"Yeah, I think it was about time. So are you going to put it on, or what?"

Rukia laughed and slid the ring onto her finger, completely disarmed by her infuriating boyfriend-turned-fiancé.

"Come here, you," she told him, reaching from her seat to pull him off the couch and into her armchair.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
